


Цветок ацеласа (The Athelas flower)

by Jill_Morigan



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mpreg, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 37,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5060380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jill_Morigan/pseuds/Jill_Morigan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Обычно сказки заканчиваются свадьбой, но в этой истории все со свадьбы только начинается...</p><p>Это продолжение на "Кое-что подороже" http://archiveofourown.org/works/5023951/chapters/11546602<br/>и потихоньку переводится на английский здесь: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3747673/chapters/8315770<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

1.  
Сколько бы пафоса ни вложил в свою торжественную речь Трандуил, в душе у него точно творилось сплошные танцы. Тауриэль, признаться, была не из тех сокровищ, которыми сильно дорожат, а в свете последних событий союз рыжей поганки с одним из гномьих принцев выглядел вполне себе мудрым политическим ходом, мол, да процветают мир и любовь меж народами Средиземья! Заодно и уберется чуть подальше эта явная родственница феанорингов, от которой постоянно учился плохому Листочек...  
Как ни дорожил своей свободой гном по имени Кили, существовали некоторые вещи и не-вещи, на которые всю эту независимость менять можно было не глядя. И если судьба была ему умереть во цвете лет... тьфу, закончить свой жизненный путь окольцованным, то только с такой: Махал, как эльфийка ловко управлялась с метательными ножами! Гномьи женщины тоже умели обращаться с оружием, но ни одна из них не повела бы отряд - потому что женское ли это дело! А эта только шпынять своих остроухих успевала. А уж за словом в карман не лезла, не каждая гномка так сможет - весело оскалиться в ответ на брошенное Фили:  
\- Да у них все мужики на девок похожи!  
\- Тебе грудь показать?  
Фили не услышал, зато Кили от такого предложения отказываться не подумал, всю дорогу до темниц Лихолесья потом пронудев:  
\- Ну покажи, ты же обещала... Ну хоть краешек... Ну я ни разу ещё эльфийскую не видел...  
Кили никогда не задумывался над этим, но точно не предполагал, как окажется здорово сидеть рядом и, куря забористый хоббичий табак, говорить... нет, тут уже будет уместно будет слово "гнать"... Так вот, сидеть, раскуривая одну на двоих трубку убойной "Принцессы Грезы", и гнать обо всем подряд, оказалось тоже весьма и весьма недурно. А уж как здорово оказалось, когда Рыжая прикрывала спину в заварившейся в итоге потасовке, которую потом летописцы окрестили Битвой Пяти Воинств! А на ощупь Рыжая оказалась ещё приятнее, да и от близкого нахождения рядом с ней, голову вело почище, чем от "Принцессы"... Так, что Кили снова начинал, что называется, гнать. И говорить все, что у трезвого или не накурившегося обычно остаётся исключительно на уме. Например, "Я люблю тебя!"  
Тауриэль не задумывалась над тем, что когда-то и с кем-то разделит свою жизнь. Король Лихолесья, было дело, говорил, что, мол, когда эльфийка достигнет достаточно зрелого возраста, то наверняка как-то сам собой появится и достойный жених... Но Трандуил не то пытался заставить негодную девчонку одеться в платье, не то просто сам себя успокаивал. Так или иначе, но мысли о том, чтоб с кем-то разделить жизнь, бедовую рыжую голову почти не посещали. Хорошо бы, чтоб с ним можно было так же весело шататься по Лесу, как с Леголасом, а ещё лучше - чтоб при этом он не был таким занудой, как Леголас, этот жених.  
Что ж, гном отлично подходил под это расплывчатое пожелание: с тех пор, как отряд Торина Дубощита ступил в Лихолесье, веселье началось то еще! С этим Кили из рода Дурина было так забавно цапаться и перепираться! А болтать обо всем подряд или целоваться было уже не забавно - но как же хорошо оно оказалось! Как хорошо было заснуть рядом в Озером Городе - даром, что для сна была всего-то лавка на первом этаже, и сон этот был прерывистым и неглубоким, точно у дикой зверюшки: потому что то щупала лоб, уходит ли ядовитый жар, то, очнувшись в испуге, проверяла дыхание Кили... А потом, под утро, когда стало понятно, что ацелас, немного чар и крепкий молодой организм вместе победили яд орочьей стрелы - вот тогда забылась уже крепко. Как засыпали потом, в осаде в Горе. И пусть бы предчувствие беды стократ более страшной, чем дракон, не уходило из сердца ни на секунду, пусть самовольный уход из стана эльфов (да ещё и унести с собой еды и стрел побольше) вообще-то назывался изменой; пусть под каменными закопченными сводами дышалось куда тяжелее, чем в лесу... Пусть постель была наспех сооружена из тёплых плащей, а вместо спетых подобающих гимнов было под дверью неловкое от Фили:  
\- Я это... Скажу парням, чтоб не тревожили, пока тихо...  
И их и вправду не тревожили. Ровно до тех пор, пока было тихо.  
Битва запомнилась вовсе не так хорошо, как могла бы, и вполовину не так плохо, как хотелось бы. Лица людей, гномов, эльфов, оскаленные орочьи морды, все в сплошной и страшной мешанине... Как они с Кили умудрились почти не потеряться, непонятно. Но добрый Эру дал увидеться перед смертью, правда, умирать совсем не хотелось... а ещё сильнее не хотелось, чтоб умирал этот проклятый гном.  
\- Я тебе покажу... я тебе покажу...  
"Я тебе покажу, как умирать, придурок, не смей!" Но на всю фразу сил не хватило, и оставалось только заплакать: до него и не добраться было, не дотянуться... А придурок оскалился в ответ:  
\- Грудь покажешь? - и начал кашлять красным.  
***  
Добрый Эру их пожалел. Вообще много кого пожалел, дозволив остаться живыми... И пусть кому-то долго теперь было не посмеяться и не позубоскалить, и даже дышать приходилось очень потихоньку, и пусть две сломанных ноги тоже только мешали, Кили улыбнулся:  
\- В гости будем друг к другу...  
В гости - вот и вся она ваша любовь!  
В гости попасть друг к другу было действительно тяжело, дорога была трудная и опасная... А если в обход, то целых восемь шагов, и в итоге они на следующий день встретились гораздо ближе, на нейтральной территории. В Эреборе у гномов легко хватило бы места всем, и людям, и эльфам, но после дракона много что нуждалось в восстановлении, и потому пригодную для жилья комнату приходилось пока делить с Фили – его-то кровать нейтральной территорией и стала. Но каждый из них так устал за свои четыре шага, что глаза сами собой закрылись и почти сказанное замерло на губах...  
Совместный сон - он вообще великое дело. Фили только присвистнул, заглянув:  
\- Вот тебе и сходил отлить!  
Но в ситуацию вник, быстренько собрал свои вещи и переселился. Вообще в соседний ярус, где устроились люди.  
Ноги срастались отвратительно медленно, но ровно так, чтоб Кили не было обидно одному ползать по стенкам; смешной гном постоянно нес всякую ерунду, будто они двое - ковыляют, как состарившиеся вместе... Наверняка и по голове ему дали гораздо сильнее, чем казалось.  
Но теперь и в самом деле, когда на костылях, жилось очень неторопливо. Доползти до балкона, там и осесть на полдня с трубкой... "Курить охота!" - завистливо жаловался Кили, усердно дыша свежим воздухом. И гномы, и люди торопились хоть кое-как отстроиться, пока зима совсем не ударила, а по весне наверняка тут, снаружи, все будет покрыто строительными лесами... Все, кто был в силах, были заняты делом, а они оба абсолютно точно бездельничали, укрытые одним плащом на улице или одним одеялом под крышей.  
В один из дней Кили, придурок, притащил в комнату... живого пони!  
\- Это что?  
\- Это вместо твоих деревяшек! Балин рассказывал про тёплые подземные купальни с лечебной водой - оказалось, они очень даже целы! Гномы все, что строят, строят на века, никакие трубы не повреждены, хоть сейчас пользуйся!  
Это и вправду оказалось волшебное место с чудесной горячей водой, а горный пони, больше похожий на заросший шерстью диван, запросто довозил на своей широкой спине эльфийку до самих купален. Правда, в первый вечер этот пони пожевал брошенные на краю купальни штаны Кили, а в другой раз прогрыз на рубашке Тауриэль дыру во всю спину, а ещё разок, заскучав, ушёл гулять... Но как же здорово оказалось плавать в этой горько-соленой воде - ведь она будто сама держит на поверхности! Они не могли гоняться друг за другом, и только бестолково брызгались, сидя на каменных скамейках бассейна. Смеялись, искоса рассматривая друг друга при теплом свете ламп и жалея, что хоть это уединение никто не нарушает, но только потому, что все в курсе этого вечернего моциона, а на входе уже непременно кто-то будет караулить - ура, место освободилось!  
Неизвестно, много ли полезного и волшебного было в тех купальнях, но Кили легче дышалось от соленого и не всегда ароматного пара, а ноги у Тауриэль хотя бы переставали болеть от тепла... А потом они возвращались и так и засыпали вместе - от чистого белья пахло приближающейся зимой.  
Они, будто два зверька, пережили эту зиму, спрятавшись в нору, и все, что происходило вокруг, будто бы шло мимо них. Да, эльфы оставались помочь людям или гномам, а кое-кто точно так же поначалу отлеживался в Эреборе. Да, гномий Король-Под-Горой позволил такое бесчинство по той причине, что долгое время не очень-то был в состоянии позволять или не позволять чего-либо, а основные дела и заботы свалились на Фили и мудрого Балина...  
Весна была долгой и медленной, но однажды в окна грянуло проснувшееся солнце и позвало на волю. Помнится, в одно из утр они, выбравшись из своего общего гнезда, под жаркие лучи, бьющие прямо в окно, поначалу просто орали, радостно и бессмысленно, словно птицы, а потом, разом, сорвались с места. И тут оказалось, что уже не нужны костыли или палки, а на пони вполне получится добраться почти куда угодно. Они добрались до края долины, и вернулись обратно только в сумерках - ох и ругался же дядя Торин за это самовольное путешествие! Он и раньше не отличался кротким нравом, а за время, пока оправился от ран и пока брался за дела (а дел у Короля-Под-Горой нашлось немало!), характер Торина сделался ещё сварливее. Хотя, это, может, все было ещё и потому, что дяде-то эту весну не было с кем разделить. Кили не был слепым и знал, что не все здесь так просто, и что, возможно, в вечно неважном настроении Торина виноват кто-то конкретный. Тот, кто покинул Эребор сразу после Битвы. Полурослик, взломщик.  
Здесь и в самом деле все было не так просто - ведь ссора вышла у дяди и хоббита нешуточная, но была она не просто ссорой между друзьями или соратниками, а еще и размолвкой между любовниками. Мало кто, кроме отряда, пришедшего отвоевывать Одинокую Гору у дракона, был осведомлен о настоящей сути произошедшего - нравы гномов были не такими вольными, как кто-то их себе представляет... Но с каким бы тяжёлым сердцем не возвращался в Шир хоббит, на душе у Торина было, очевидно, гадко не меньше. В некоторые дни ему вовсе было лучше на глаза не попадаться.  
Кили вот попался.  
\- Отлично, - проронил дядя напоследок, - Можешь с завтрашнего дня приступать к охране стен, доспех и оружие знаешь, где взять... И женщину свою делом займи, не шить или на кухню, так хоть оружейную разбирать, все-таки уборка - дело женское...  
\- Всех обосрал! - прокомментировал ситуацию Кили вслед уходящему королю.  
\- Уборка! Буээ, женское дело!  
Но все-таки приказ выполнять взялись, в дни отдыха продолжая выбираться пешком или верхом - наверно, это и было правильно, чтоб восстановить прежние силы. Они уезжали, они возвращались; в соленые и серные купальни всегда было много желающих, но просто занять мыльню можно было всегда - скребли мочалками друг друга, пока кожа не начинала скрипеть под руками, а потом – завернувшись в простыни, сидели на тёплых лавках, потягивая принесенное с ледника пиво. И снова гнали о чем попало...  
Матушка, заявившаяся ещё в конце зимы, неодобрительно головой качала, но ни словом не упрекнула за все творимое беззаконие. Все живы - и это прекрасно. Только раз, когда нечаянно зачем-то, возвращаясь с ярмарки, подъехала к озеру как раз с того края, где Кили и Тауриэль, наплававшись всласть, устроились среди высокой травы, сердито всплеснула руками.  
\- Ну вы бы хоть...  
Огляделась: одежда валяется одним общим комом далеко в стороне, на волосах тина...  
\- Ну вы бы хоть поженились для начала...  
У матушки были свои забавные причуды.  
А они, двое, если честно, не трогали друг друга всю зиму (сломанные ноги или воспаление на пробитом насквозь легком очень способствуют воздержанию, знаете ли!), и теперь, называется, дорвались…  
Беда пришла, откуда не ждали: в Эребор заявился Леголас. С официальным визитом и с посланием от Трандуила.  
\- Отец не очень-то добр в последнее время, зато расспрашивал про тебя. Что-то мне подсказывает, хорошего от этого письма ждать не следует.  
Предателей не любит никто - в Лихолесье Тауриэль возвращаться и не собиралась, но вдруг бы лесной король потребовал ее выдать! Дожидаться печального финала Кили и не собирался:  
\- Пусть попробует, пусть только попробует...  
И до вечера куда-то исчез.  
Вообще-то они ужинали с Кили когда придётся и где придётся, и на большой главной кухне бывали чаще, чем в зале... Было дело, матушка Дис пыталась приобщить и Тауриэль к готовке, но та хитро отговорилась тем, что у эльфов такой обычай, что готовят исключительно мужчины... Так или иначе, но появление в зале и Кили, и его эльфийки, было скорее исключением, чем правилом, а уж то, что Кили при этом был не чуть чище трубочиста, а разодет в пух и прах - явление вовсе почти неслыханное.  
Дядя Торин вежливо и церемонно приветствовал гостя, но поднять кубок, договорив, ему внезапно не позволил Кили, вклинившись в эту речь и пафосно объявив, что дорогой гость явился очень вовремя. Потому что такое радостное событие пропускать не стоит...  
И, вытащив кольцо, откованное только-только днём, сообщил, что в ближайшее время собирается жениться. У дяди Торина от такого даже вино пошло не в то горло, а матушка немедленно расплакалась. Сначала расплакалась, потом - вполголоса выругала Кили, что мог бы и предупредить, ведь ужин по такому случаю должен быть праздничным, а молодая точно не должна сидеть в старой куртке и, прости Махал, штанах...  
\- Без штанов-то всякого лучше, да? - ехидно прокомментировал Фили.  
Поднялся кавардак, кто-то уже поздравлял, разливая по кружкам, матушка ругала Фили, плакала и шумно радовались одновременно... И посреди этого сумасшедшего дома Тауриэль молчала, сопела, как сердитый ёжик, и краснела так, что веснушки с лица все куда-то подевались.  
\- Ладно тебе, зато никто не станет теперь обратно в лес гнать... То есть, я все равно давно собирался! Тебе кольцо-то хоть немного понравилось?  
К мелкой ювелирной работе у Кили и в самом деле был талант.  
\- Я не очень умею такие, но похож, нет? Бифур смеялся, что с эльфийской работой спутать можно...  
Потому что вместо традиционного узора кольцо больше всего напоминало цветок ацеласа - случайно зацепился, и так и остался на руке...  
\- Похож. Но вообще - мог бы предупредить! И что в ответ полагается мне? Могу почистить пони или поточить оружие. Ну, то есть, могу ещё что-нибудь кому-то сломать или вывихнуть...  
Фили снова развеселился, подмигнув единственным своим глазом и шепотом сообщив, что угадала, есть такой обычай - новобрачная символически полирует боевую секиру, мол, есть, что и есть, кому полировать... Матушка Дис шепотом отругала старшего, назвав похабником:  
\- А ты, девочка, не слушай!..  
Торин своим лицом не уступал по цвету эльфийкиному и явно готовился основательно так закипеть... А потому выдохнул – ровно пар сбросил! – и пожал плечами:  
\- Что ж, в таком случае, пусть разрешение Трандуила вернуться в Лихолесье будет достойным подарком для твоей возлюбленной, дорогой племянник…  
Возможно, дядя Торин еще на что-то легкомысленно надеялся. А может, еще и одинокая весна его так огорошила. А может, благодаря умнику Фили было решено махнуть рукой на Кили и позволить ему делать все, что заблагорассудится. А может, еще и матушка успела пару десятков раз проехаться дяде по ушам…  
О свадьбе той долго потом говорили, ей нашлось место в хрониках эльфов и летописях гномов; а женское население Средиземья, вдохновившись, требовало от мужей или любовников непременно «колечко с эльфийским цветком». Сам король эльфов посетил праздник и едва не усыпил гостей своей полной пафоса речью, но, напившись, оказался на редкость веселым и компанейским, а в качестве напутствия оправданной предательнице выдал:  
\- Что, поганка, допрыгалась? Так тебе и надо!  
И ушел пить дальше.  
\- Есть вещи и не-вещи, за которые действительно следует повоевать! – как-то совсем по-стариковски вздохнул дядя. – И за которые действительно не жалко ни свободы, ни жизни…  
И ушел пить дальше.  
Матушка ничего не сказала, только в очередной раз расплакалась, а потом пошла наводить шороху дяде Торину. И двоюродному дяде Даину, потому что они пьяные как раз собирались учить пьяного эльфийского короля метать топоры.  
Фили тоже ничего не сказал, потому что в это время пил в зале.  
\- Ну… что там у нас полагается… это… согревать друг друга своей любовью?  
Тауриэль только хихикнула, выпутываясь из платья и облачаясь в привычные штаны и рубаху:  
\- Щас. Я вся ваша, господин супруг мой, но сначала – пожрать! Затянули в эти тряпки, что и дышишь через раз, и только и смотришь, чтоб из выреза все богатство не выпрыгнуло…  
Тауриэль носила женское платье так редко, что повод для этих неудобных одежд должен был быть достаточно существенным - оказалось, свадьба это тоже вполне себе повод. Некрасивая и на редкость невзрачная, что по эльфийским меркам, что по гномьим, она не превратилась в ослепительную красавицу, задрапированная в мили тонких тканей. Но оказалась на удивление милой и забавной кое-как зашнурованная и необутая, и с драгоценными цветами в причудливых косах…  
А потом празднества закончились, гости разъехались, и все, как оказалось, пошло вот точно по-старому. Кили дежурил на стенах, а Тауриэль следила за надлежащим видом оружейной. Иногда они вместе выезжали гонять остатки орков или чистить лес от пауков, а в свободные дни просто уезжали на берег озера. Иногда присоединялся к таким вылазкам и Фили, но достаточно редко, и, надо отдать старшему брату должное, всегда находил предлог отлучиться, оставив Кили и Тауриэль наедине. Они ужинали на кухне, пересказывая друг другу события прошедшего дня и смеясь шуткам друг друга, или же вовсе под открытым небом, выбравшись перед сном поглядеть на звезды и луну… А потом, как и прежде, вдвоем ныряли под одеяло, и свежее белье пахло зимним холодом – наверно, чтоб было еще приятнее согревать друг друга.  
***  
Матушка очень быстро привязалась к Тау - однажды даже подарила ей собственноручно сшитое платье:  
\- Все равно ведь носить часто-то не будешь, но мне приятно!  
А еще иногда бралась за гребень, который ей самой достался от свекрови – тяжелый, потому что выточенный не из кости, а из камня, - и причесывала Тауриэль до тех пор, пока ее волосы не становились гладкими, будто шелк, а потом плела косы, украшая тяжелыми заколками. К таким волей-неволей приходилось иногда в женское одеваться, а Кили от получившейся картины, сопел, вздыхал и признавал, что красиво…  
Со временем дядя Торин, кстати, тоже привык. Нельзя сказать, чтоб привязался к Рыжей, но скупой похвалы пару раз удостоил – а это, считай, всему эльфийскому роду благословление выдал.  
Вообще дядя не то, чтоб сдал, такие по триста лет живут и крепнут только, но, как однажды проговорился Фили (а Фили случайно услыхал от Балина, а Балин не иначе сам додумал), выгорел Торин очень сильно.  
\- Да ладно тебе, ни одного ожога!  
\- А он изнутри! – подала голос эльфийская мудрость, швыряясь в сумке Кили на предмет нахождения кисета с трубочным зельем. – Тело здорово, а дух подточен.  
И это, наверно, было правдой.  
Одержимость Аркенстоном после Битвы как-то очень быстро сошла на нет - словно схлынула тяжелая заразная болезнь, от которой если не гибнут сразу, то потом живут до глубокой старости, не хворая. Камень, водворенный обратно в сокровищницу, не занял там какого-то особого места – просто еще один из многих, и не более. Эребор восстанавливался, отстраивались людские поселения – и Торин принимал во всех делах самое живейшее участие. Налаживались торговые связи с дальними землями – Рохан и Гондор были вовсе не против долго и выгодно дружить с королевством гномов! А по совести, иногда казалось, что Торин просто хватается за все подряд, и, исполнив собственную мечту, плохо знает, как теперь жить дальше. Как будто проклятый камень был у него вместо сердца, а, вернувшись в хранилище, оставил после себя незарастащую темную рану, полную тоски… Или эта рана была нанесена совсем не камнем!  
\- Полурослик?  
\- А ты сомневался?  
Хоббита, в отличие от камня, выкидывать или возвращать, когда вздумается, было невозможно. Он, этот хоббит, всегда малым был упертым, и, когда закончилась эта война, то очень быстро отправился обратно в свой Шир – даром что из всех предложенных сокровищ взял что-то совсем уж смехотворное, вроде маленького сундучка с золотом, и даром что явно был еще нездоров после битвы… А когда Торин ожил и даже дошел до кондиции «Поговорить и, хрен с ним, может и извиниться!», то полурослик как раз наверняка уже добрался до Ривендела. Как ни крути, а хоббиты народ гордый, и, если уж им указали на дверь, то переспрашивать не привыкли.  
Маялся дядька, одно слово. Хорошо еще, что пить не пытался, а предпочитал глушить тоску делом. Ну и иногда на племянников цыкнуть – тоже забота…  
Кили, конечно, сочувствовал, потому что, случись им с Тауриэль поссориться, точно бы от тоски сошел с ума, а еще вернее – быстренько запихнул бы свою дуриновскую гордость куда подальше и только так приполз бы мириться… К счастью, с рыжей ссориться они не собирались. Если уж и донимало их что-то, то, покричав немного, спускали пар в шуточной потасовке. Шуточной потому что на самом деле пытались не столько поколотить друг друга, сколько при каждом выпаде начинали целовать и лапать – но кто был не в курсе, те только охали:  
\- Вот ведь вздорную бабу нашел себе! Не каждая гномка так расскандалится! 

Летом Лихолесье оказалось не таким уж и лихим – возможно, именно потому что было лето; и даже чертоги владыки Трандуила выглядели не в пример приветливее. Возможно, потому что там удалось побывать с парадного входа, а не где-то за решеткой – когда, немного поохотившись, останавливались там отдохнуть. Разумеется, сам Трандуил случайных высоких гостей поприветствовать не собирался, зато Леголас даже пригласил к трапезе.  
Пауков вообще в последнее время становилось все меньше, и за весь день удалось истребить только одну тварь – правда, здоровенную и очень шуструю: ухитрилась своим шипом вскользь попасть Тау по ноге. А эта многомудрая женщина (Тау, не паук!) предпочла мужественно отмолчаться, только разве что от ужина почти отказалась:  
\- Мутит что-то, лягу пойду…  
Ох и ругался Кили потом, когда понял, откуда ноги растут у этого дела! Гномы не умеют чаровать, но заварить лечебный сбор сноровки много не надо… А эльфы – они только других чаровать могут…  
Когда-то давно, совсем в детстве, у Кили была такая игрушка: на тонкой дощечке был нарисован сказочный город, а сама доска разрезана на множество неровных кусочков. Подумаешь, приладишь, как надо, – и будут тебе и дворец с башенками, и фонтан, и домики с красными крышами. Полдня можно провозиться, пока соберешь… Так вот, левую эльфийскую ногу точно так и собирали. В смысле, кость всю по кусочкам складывали, и, более того, чтоб осколки не расползались, тонкой золотой спицей скрепляли.  
Разумеется, паук полоснул по левой, как знал. И пропади она пропадом, такая охота…  
Тауриэль слушала ворчание, покаянно кивала и горький отвар из кружки глотала, почти не морщась: как ни крути, а забота. Любовь… Они потом, наругавшись всласть, еще полночи протрепались, вспоминая разные глупости про собственное детство, про самые колючие ветки и самые вкусные в мире ежевичные ягоды на дальней поляне, или - про дядину кузницу и доску, на которой был нарисован сказочный город…  
Наутро царапина от ядовитого шипа стала просто царапиной, про которую и не вспомнить, и сразу после завтрака можно было возвращаться в Эребор.  
\- Тебе не следует пока охотиться на пауков! – за завтраком же поделился своими соображениями Леголас.  
\- Э? – не понял Кили.  
Эльф отмахнулся от гнома, словно от назойливой мухи. Он вообще старался держаться подчеркнуто-дружески с Тауриэль, мужественно старался не замечать почти безобидных подколок со стороны более удачливого соперника, но теперь вдруг покраснел и щеками, и острыми ушами.  
\- Тау, тебе не стоит пока охотиться!  
\- Э? – Тауриэль поддернула пропоротую накануне штанину: догадался, что ли? – А ты меня ни с кем не путаешь случайно?  
\- Леспросыпается… атысказалатебямутит… тебенеследуетохотиться!  
Тауриэль вдруг разобрал смех.  
\- Лес-то тут причем? Всякой новой пакости, что ли, проснулось? – недоверчиво поинтересовался гном.  
\- Наоборот. Проснулся сам лес, а если лес не заснувший, он сам начинает гнать прочь тьму, - пояснила Тауриэль. – А пробудить лес существует много разных способов, но один известнее прочих…  
От ушей Леголаса можно было прикуривать. Наверно, именно поэтому он почти огрызнулся:  
\- Потому что жизнь притягивает жизнь! Он просыпается, когда там зачинают!  
Теперь уже подавился чем-то Кили.  
\- Я не понял, у вас что? Раз лес так смачно крышей поехал? Вообще никто никогда и ни с кем?  
\- Лучше так, чем с кем попало! Тауриэль, может, тебе стоит какое-то время…  
\- Да паук меня вчера тяпнул, вот и мутило!  
\- И ты ни слова?.. И почему тогда лес?..  
\- Мало ли кто в лесу шляется? Вон, с Эсгарота, может, прогуляться кто приехал, отдохнуть, пикник устроить… Или проездом – дорога-то все лучше… А что, эльфы вообще ни с кем? Это потому что эльфы или потому что болеете?  
Леголас грохнул об стол кружкой.  
\- Кили, ты – тролль! – веселилась Тауриэль. Потому что осадить бы, пока от гнома тут не пошли клочки по закоулочкам, но вогнанный в краску злой Леголас был зрелищем уж очень редким и эпичным…


	2. Chapter 2

***  
Не все было так гладко, как хотелось бы. Осенью дядя Торин таки соскользнул в запой. Вернее, попытался соскользнуть, но достаточно быстро пришел в адекват, вразумленный хорошей трепкой от матушки Дис и какими-то зельями от Оина. Зелья эти на вкус сплошь были дрянь дрянью (Тауриэль хорошо это знала, потому что из-за приближающихся холодов ноги начинали немилосердно ныть), но помогали – протошнившись и проспавшись, Король-Под-Горой сделался снова вменяем и просто чуть сильнее, чем раньше, хмур.  
Караваны тянулись сюда до самой осени и с появлением хорошего снежного пути собирались быть здесь снова. Многие из гномов вернулись в Эребор, целыми семьями и кланами приходили – и всем находились тут и работа, и забота… Приехали их женщины и дети – и чтоб как-то занять тех детей, которые были уже слишком большие, чтоб неотлучно быть у материнской юбки, но еще малы, чтоб уже всерьез учиться у кого-то из мастеров, в одном из залов, совсем как в былые времена, устроили классы. И вроде при деле малышня, и не шатается где попало, потому что восстанавливать тут надо было очень много и опасных закоулков было больше, чем безопасных; а Тауриэль потихоньку приходила и садилась позади всех – и тоже старательно царапала руны грифелем на листах, потихоньку осваивая местную письменную речь. Устную-то она уже сносно понимала, и как-то Кили застал тут безудержное веселье – придремавший старик учитель не видел, как Тау смеха ради на лету метательными ножами достает подкинутые малышней в воздух предметы. Кто-то уже пожертвовал шапкой, а кто-то – учебником математики…  
С большей охотой эльфийка наверняка уехала бы в дозор или хотя бы ушла на стены, но ноги из-за меняющейся погоды снова болели и ныли, а постоянно заливаться дурманным отваром было чревато привыканием. Так что оставалось рассчитывать на обувь потеплее, горячую воду в серной купальне и что постепенно само пройдет:  
\- …года так через три. А тут ерунда такая. Вот после того, как когда-то Леголас чуть не утонул, он десять лет вообще даже мыться не мог нормально!  
\- Грязный ходил?  
\- Нет. Пользовался лоханью. Ну, совсем маленькой, в которой только чуть-чуть воды убирается…  
Не привыкнув сидеть без дела, а еще из-за того, что чаще приходилось именно сидеть, Тауриэль переводила с квеньи какие-то найденные в архивах древние травники. Кили приходил, то лез отбирать перо и целовать густо измазанные чернилами пальцы, то сидел и любовался, улыбаясь, как дурак. То вдруг, рассматривая иллюстрации на полях книг, садился вдруг рядом и начинал перерисовывать травы и корешки на разные обрывки – и тогда появлялись дивные украшения, будто сплетенные из золота и серебра цветы и травы.   
\- Красивые! – соглашалась эльфийка. Ей как-то милее был устроившийся на руке скромный цветок ацеласа, который был так похож на настоящий…  
Здесь, в Горе, на самом деле не бывало холодно или промозгло: грели огромные печи в кузнях, выходили из недр горячие или просто теплые источники… Но теплые чулки из шерсти козлотуров матушка Дис своими руками связала. И теплую безрукавку из цветной пряжи («Потому что вечно как есть курить на улицу убегаешь!») соткала – в точности как для Кили.  
Здесь было тепло и не было нужды сбиваться поближе друг к другу, но по-другому как-то и не получалось. Матушка с ее прялкой или за станком, старший брат за полировкой оружия или за книгой, или за каким-то свитком, Тауриэль – тоже то за книжками, то за оружием… Дядя, оглядев такое сборище, только хмыкал – а оставался тоже, хоть поговорить о чем-то, случившемся за день, хоть просто с трубкой посидеть у огня… Иногда дядя Торин брался за свою арфу, но пел он теперь почему-то редко.   
Только на Зимнее Солнце, было дело, голос прорезался, но тогда дядя опять был сильно выпимши. Тогда все хорошо подгуляли, с крепким медом и хорошим вином проводив старое солнце – и шумно было за столами здесь как совсем в старые времена, о которых сам Кили только из рассказов и знал. И будто сам вдруг оказался в той давней истории, веселясь в чертогах Эребора! И Тауриэль, по случаю праздника нарядившаяся в подаренное матушкой платье и заплетенная, как подобает, красивая до рези в глазах, смеялась и отплясывала не хуже других. И дядька пел в тот праздник все, что только мог вспомнить – а потом, кажется, так и уснул за столом. Ну, матушка говорила, что там уснул, потому что Кили-то добрел к себе благополучно. Где Тауриэль его поддерживала, где он сам ее уговаривал не сильно бушевать: дошли и рухнули просто!  
А среди ночи (а может, и под утро) Кили будто подкинуло. Дотянулся до мелко вздрагивающей под одеялом эльфийки:  
\- Чего случилось? Ноги опять? Растереть? Болит что-то еще?  
\- Все хорошо! – дернулось под ладонью теплое гладенькое плечо.  
\- И ты тут от это хорошести поплакать решила, ага?  
\- Дурак ты, Кили… Ох, дурачок… - рыжая соизволила таки повернуться лицом и в ответ потянулась гладить по макушке, перебирая косички с их заколками. – Ох знал бы ты… Вот так вот живешь тысячу лет… ну, то есть, не тысячу, а сколько есть, столько и живешь, – и тут тебе говорят: поесть не забудь! Носки надень, ноги беречь надо! Никогда ведь… А помнишь, у меня сопли были, а твоя мама мало что поругалась с целителем, так еще и притащила горячего бульона?   
Зима, конечно, приходила сюда не чета той, что слегка порошила в Лихолесье. Внизу наметало снега по пояс, так, что редкий день не приходилось пускать из главных ворот запряженных в длинные скребки пони или козлотуров. И не факт, что перед этим не приходилось лопатами чистить для рабочего скота хотя бы тропки: тут вечно жребий кидали, кому нынче не киркой махать, а идти прокапываться…  
\- …а твой брат говорил с Двалином, чтоб тебя не посылали на Змеиную Горку, потому что она с подветренной стороны... ой, то есть, я тебе этого не говорила! А там, в Лесу, - по несколько тысяч лет и никакого толку… Знал бы ты, какой же ты богатый!..  
\- Ну, этого-то богатства у нас хватает! Ты сама у меня - чистое золото!  
\- Кастрюльное, ага… Хорошо с тобой.  
\- Хорошо, говоришь? Значит, будет только лучше!  
Вот Кили и переполз еще поближе, пристраиваясь на теплой и мягкой эльфийской тушке.  
***  
\- Дис! Кой назгул надоумил тебя послать подарок Трандуилу?!  
\- А что, брат? Зимнее Солнце, шерстяная обновка.  
\- Безрукавка с совокупляющимися оленями, Дис!  
***  
Зима, весна, лето и осень так и проходили здесь – будто колесо поворачивалось заново. С весны до осени отстраивался людской город, летом и зимой – шли торговые караваны, летом приходили корабли… Обретал прежнее величие Эребор – не сразу, конечно, но неуклонно. В тишине и безопасности разрасталось поселение, где нынче за главного был Бард, король-лучник… Лес стал безопаснее, а может, еще и эльфы очнулись от своей вековой лени и слегка привели в вид дорогу – открытый торговый путь и им сулил много хорошего! Говорят, правда, что Трандуил из Лихолесья по этому поводу немало сердился на собственного сына, что дорога ему нужна только за тем, чтоб без помех кататься в гномий Город-Под-Горой. Леголас и вправду гостил здесь время от времени, но наверняка тут была виновницей однообразность жизни в Лихолесье, чем любовная тоска. Он даже вроде бы сдружился с Фили, точнее, это они теперь взаимно изводили друг друга не самыми невинными шуточками. То ли как подростки, то ли просто как два недоумка, а ведь поотдельности вроде как были вменяемыми!  
\- …и поспишь тут, ага! Они не шумели даже сначала, только спинка кровати об стену – бах! Бах! А потом, когда ножка подломилась, то полночи то ругались, то ржали!  
\- А ты, гном, чуть там от зависти не умер?   
\- От другого чуть не умер, я ж полгода ни с кем!..  
\- Болеешь или просто не дают?..  
Одно пятое колесо в телеге – оно достаточно неуместное явление, а вот два пятых колеса – это уже довольно странный, но вполне себе дуэт. Шуточки шуточками, а Фили тоже ощущал себя достаточно не у дел. Всю жизнь как-то так выходило, что они с братом были вместе, с самого младенчества, пусть и постоянно конкурировали меж собой – за сладости и игрушки, за одобрение дяди или за внимание матери, Фили гордился тем, что еще помнит отца, а Кили все и всегда уступали, как младшему… И вдруг – пожалуйста! – младший брат обскакал старшего со своей личной жизнью! Допустим, женитьба в юном возрасте была достижением сомнительным, но оказалась уж очень удачной, наверно, потому что жену себе Кили нашел очень уж непохожую на прочих. Но, как говорится, где взял – там больше нет, а у Фили еще вся молодость была впереди. Юные гномки себя блюли, может, не по своей воле, но по воле отцов-матерей и братьев, зато несколько вдовушек были весьма приветливы – особенно те, которые уже уяснили, что так просто со свободой Фили не расстанется. Эльфийские были на взгляд Фили слишком уж страшноватыми и странноватыми, а по утверждению Леголаса, дожидаться от них благосклонности можно было и тысячу лет…  
\- Болеете или просто не умеете ничего? За ненадобностью забыли, как пользоваться?  
\- Зато себе мозоль не натри!  
Зато человеческие, бывшие поблизости в абсолютном большинстве, смотрели на Фили и его спутника с интересом и одобрением. Им было достаточно немного красивых слов, безделушки в волосы или на руку в качестве благодарности, а уж шли за Фили они сами и своей волей, и не пугали из ни отсутствие одного глаза и страшный шрам, из-за чего лицо принца казалось перекошенным, ни то, что руку и сердце никто не просил… И наверняка еще потом долго в своих девичьих спальнях припоминали или пересказывали друг другу, как хорош и неутомим был гномский принц.  
Главное, понял Фили, чтоб наутро всегда быть дома – чтоб за левым плечом дяди быть, когда дядя на троне, и чтоб не очень-то бросались всем в глаза следы женских ногтей на шее. Потому что дядя мог посмеяться, а мог и разозлиться и припугнуть, мол, вон вроде как у Даина старшая дочка подросла, смотри, кобель, догуляешься!.. Как будто сдалась здесь кому-то эта дуреха. Оно и понятно, что злился Торин не на Фили и его проделки, а что сам не может так с легким сердцем отправиться куролесить с веселыми и ласковыми женщинами, но кто бы ему самому это втолковал!  
\- Женю!  
Каждую весну Торин то сердился, то маялся, каждую осень – норовил приложиться к хмельному сильнее необходимого, и тогда с Дня Дурина до самого Зимнего Солнца к нему лучше было не соваться. Матушка Дис все опасалась, что драконья болезнь может вернуться, если вместо успокаивающих отваров ее брат надумает заливаться чем другим… Но безумие не возвращалось. Оставалась одна лишь тоска. Что там поют и рассказывают про эльфийское однолюбство? Великий эльфийский однолюб, снова гостивший в Эреборе, однозначно любил все, что носило лифчик и было совершеннолетним, но еще не теряло зубов и волос от старости… А дядька все никак не мог забыть полурослика и от своей тоски только сильнее волком смотрел на окружающих. Даже на матушку Дис попытался цыкнуть, когда она мудро заявила:  
\- Сам бы ты женился, что ли… Детишек бы, а то пока этих молодых дождешься – состариться можно десять раз…

***  
В ту зиму из Рохана привезли послы в качестве подарка вороного коня. То есть, говорили, мол, пони и специально для Торина выращен, но по факту – высоченный, что тот конь. Весь будто сажа и лохматый до безобразия. Вдобавок чуть не поубивавший половину всех, кто только вздумывал к нему сунуться.   
Признаться, это был ни к чему не обязывающий презент, обмен любезностями – и не более того, а самому Торину не было дела, кто следит за конюшней. Злюка, оторванный от родной степи, буянил и разносил все, что только мог разнести, кусался и бил всех, кто только попадался ему, – неудивительно, что на роханский подарок постепенно ополчились все гномы, что ходили за пони. Торин за своими делами не собирался следить за каждой домашней скотиной и на просьбу отправить зверя куда подальше ответил согласием. А куда подальше – это вестимо куда, возить тележки со шлаком и рудой там, где не натянуты пока нормальные подъемные тросы…  
Наивные гномы думали, что тяжелая работа и вполовину урезанная мера овса сделают подарка чуть покладистей, и никогда в жизни они так не ошибались. Казалось, конь покорился – казалось, казалось! – пока в один прекрасный день не разнес все уже в шахте. Две тележки с рудой разметало о стены в мелкую щепу, а заодно – выбило еще и два десятка деревянных опор, все, что было деревянным или могло сломаться на пути – было безнадежно сломано. Роханец рвался на волю – и когда он выбежал на солнечный свет, всем, кто был тому свидетелями, показалось, что конь так и сиганет с галереи через край, и разобьется о камни уж точно свободным от своего горного рабства.  
Торин на галерею попал случайно, он тоже торопился, и Фили отставал от него только на полшага, и мудрый Балин…   
\- Ну, прыгай! – дозволил Торин.  
Подарок, полинявший, тощий и взъерошенный, притормозил так резко, что обломок оглобли только и свистнул в воздухе.  
\- И чего? Или туда, или туда. А лучше - стоять, дурак!  
Что удивительно, конь послушался. Зубами в сторону Торина лязгнул предупредительно, но подойти позволил.  
\- Что, разгромил, что мог, драконья порода, и улететь решил?  
Гномы уже бежали сюда, но почтительно притормаживали в паре шагов.  
\- Не нравится в шахте, резвый слишком?  
Резвый снова заложил уши и оскалился, но подпустил совсем близко. Только храпел, и этот звук был скорее похож на негромкое рычание.  
\- Не нравлюсь? Ну и ты…  
Лязг зубов – и половина рукава осталась в зубах.  
\- Ну и ты, как в анекдоте, да и вы, лекарь, не красавец…  
\- Никакого сладу с ним, узбад. Аккуратнее, искалечит! Одни беды от этого резвого, целый уровень разнес…  
\- Это кто еще и кого искалечит. Поди-ка…  
Силы у Торина уже были прежними, и хватка даже не стальная, а каменная, и подарок это, видно, чутьем каким-то своим понял – и верхом забраться позволил, хоть и уши заложил и ноги задние подобрал, будто собрался скинуть.  
\- Резвый, говоришь?   
\- Как ураган.  
\- Ну, пусть покормят, что ли, нормально, а то все обручи уже наружу… Посмотрим, на что еще способен этот Резвый…  
Эта зима отличалась от прочих тем, что Торин чаще, чем за кружку, брался за арфу. Что чаще, чем в том была необходимость, уезжал далеко за пределы горы, и хотя Резвый и вел себя почти как прежде, почти ни разу не попытался выбросить своего всадника – а когда Торин возвращался, то был еще сильнее обычного молчалив, но молчалив по-хорошему. И в такие вечера он снова брался за арфу, и был, кажется, явно не здесь.  
Что-то должно было произойти, что-то готовилось – наверно, неспроста и матушка Дис, периодичски забрасывая ткацкий станок, взялась за шитье: новый теплый плащ, подбитый мехом, штаны, куртка… Да все мастерицы Эребора передрались бы за честь вышить королевские рубашки, но только самые искусные сравнились бы с Дис. Тауриэль твердила, что не видела подобной красоты у эльфов, а на что у них попадаются умельцы и умелицы.  
\- Да кто угодно сумеет, если захочет! – смущалась похвалы Дис. – Просто ведь куда приятнее носить то, что сделано с добрым пожеланием и с нужным словом преподнесено, чем просто купленное...  
Знала она что-то или догадывалась, но точно в дорогу собирала. Должно быть, оттого и Фили ходил непривычно мрачным, что Торин прямы текстом запретил ему кроме как с официальным визитом отлучаться к людям.  
Ну, тут, конечно, роль сыграло еще и как раз приключившееся с Фили триумфальное бегство. Дядька поутру в столовой зале застал ту еще картину маслом по сыру: Фили и его остроухий приятель оба с вынутыми с ледника замороженными куриными ляжками, один – на макушке, второй – у глаза. Мельник, явившийся к обеду, не убрался, пока не вытребовал денежной компенсации за попытку поругания чести дочек.   
\- ...и, говорите, с дубиной накинулся? – смеялся потом узбад. Но в город и его окрестности таскаться запретил:  
\- Чтоб, пока меня не будет, все без этого блудилова!  
\- А как же?..  
\- Не терпится – женю! Чтоб ходить далеко не приходилось!  
«Что значит – пока не будет?»  
А то и, собственно, значило. В один из весенних дней, когда дороги высохли и обтаяли, Король-Под-Горой вместо королевского плаща оделся в дорожный, и уехал прочь, пообещав вернуться к осени.


	3. Chapter 3

***  
Дядин наказ не шататься по женщинам Фили честно выполнил.  
Вернее, сил на неисполнение наказа практически не осталось: это только дураку покажется, что король сидит себе на троне и знай царствует! Сейчас же словно события шестилетней давности повторялись: Фили и Балин в качестве советника тут за главных, только дел в разы прибавилось и сейчас Кили никто не позволил отлынивать. Казалось, в дурноватых гномьих головах мозги опухали от рун и цифр – свитки, свитки, свитки, книги, снова свитки… Как Торин умудрялся говорить, не сочинив свою речь заранее? Как умудрялся держать в уме все приходы-расходы?  
Словом, косвенно и заочно, но очередное лето дядя ох и подпортил. И не погулять вдосталь, и не уехать далеко и надолго: да Кили по Горе за день успевал так набегаться, что в дни отдыха предпочитал поспать и полениться. Разве что на берег озера доехать и проспать и пролениться там. Только совесть вела себя как-то особенно грызуче, когда думал, что благополучно слил на Тауриэль все, что вообще связано с оружейными, да и все наружние караулы рыжая давно тянула наравне с Двалином… А в итоге, добираясь вместе до кровати, Кили и Тауриэль занимались в первую очередь отчаянным и безудержным сном – и да, наверстывать упущенное приходилось днем. Торопливо и втихушку, будто только-только дорвавшимся друг до друга подросткам. Пару раз они чуть не спалились перед Фили.  
\- Может, и вправду жениться? – вздыхал тот, видя, как брат и невестка торопливо шнуруют обратно куртки и штаны, словно пойманные строгим отцом влюбленные раззвездяи. И краснеют еще при этом, а что на весь коридор орали вот только что, там то ж чего глаз не видит – о том вроде и сердце не болит.  
Даже остроухий шатался какой-то пришибленный, тоскуя по веселым денечкам и даже мечтая об скором возвращении Короля-Под-Горой… Ну, пришиб-то его, наверно, не иначе опять мельник, а вот блудить и шкодить без компании оказалось совсем не так весело.  
Об скором возвращении Торина мечтать и не приходилось. Несколько раз он исправно присылал ворона, оповещая, куда успел благополучно добраться, но после «Я в Шире» уже оставалось только, что гадать, что-как-когда…

\- Проорутся друг на друга – глядишь, что-то и решат, и хорошо, что никто из нас под горячую руку не попадется!  
\- И быстренько обратно! А то лето идет, а свежих сеновалов еще не опробовал, а?  
\- Тролль ты, Кили!  
Изредка Тауриэль вспоминала, что замужество – это не только законное право на общую спальню и таскание трубочного зелья, но и какие-то женские обязанности. Правда, все попытки быть рачительной хозяйкой ограничивались тем, чтоб, Эру с ним, после мыльни принести пива на всю компанию. Мимоходом прижималась – теплая под своей намотанной простыней – и целовала Кили в теплую мокрую макушку:  
\- Тролль ты…  
Хотя троллями порядочными они точно были оба, шушукаясь и быстренько потом вместе сматываясь, оставляя прочих скорбеть о вольных денечках и прелестях обделенных ныне вниманием чужих жен и дочерей.  
Снова дядя отписался только к осени: «Мы возвращаемся»

***  
Матушка Дис, конечно, не знала всей правды о том, что это в действительности было за «мы» такое, и за дело взялась с таким жаром, будто дорогие гости уже были на пороге. Все самое лучшее должно было в этот раз встречать полурослика в Эреборе, коль скоро он помирился с Торином и даже решил прибыть в гости к другу!   
Роскошные покои вместо обжитых драконом закоулков. С окнами, разумеется, с красивой мебелью – гномы ведь не только искусные кузнецы, но и встречаются среди них отличные резчики по дереву, а что делается гномом, то, известно, делается на века. Фили на такое только хмыкнул и вроде закашлялся при виде здоровенной кровати:  
\- Навряд ли она хоббиту сильно пригодится!..  
Потому что наверняка Бильбо и Торин, поорут-поорут друг на друга, потом помирятся-помирятся и домирятся до нырка в одну кровать. Оба они упертые, как два козлотура на мосту, но если уж не убили друг друга и едут куда-то вместе, то наверняка дядя Торин своего полурослика дожмет до того, чтоб ехать еще веселее… Помнится, они даже в Лихолесье в эльфийских темницах времени не теряли, если судить по тщательно приглушаемым звукам. Кили сам тоже попытался спрятать смех, но матушка все услышала и рассердилась:  
\- Мы – не какие-нибудь люди или остроухие, чтоб пренебрегать законами гостеприимства! Для друга Торина все должно быть самое лучшее! Даже если он всего-то приехать собирается туда и обратно!  
Самая лучшая еда: ведь известно, что хоббиты – большие любители вкусно и плотно потрапезничать раз шесть или семь на дню. Матушка Дис лично инспектировала кухню, ледники и кладовые, и сама жаждала приложить руку к праздничному пиру по прибытии любимого брата и его друга. А чтоб редко готовленные прежде яства удались в совершенстве, практиковалась на окружающих. Была у нее такая слабость, особенно после плохого времени – чтоб всем вокруг никогда не было голодно.   
\- Четыре вида рыбы, матушка, за что! То есть зачем?! – попробовал раз вякнуть Кили, после давнего путешествия на лодке Барда на всю оставшуюся жизнь почти что возненавидевший не то, что вкус, а даже вид и запах этих чешуйчатых тварей. Естественно, от матушки он получил отповедь, что быстро же разучился ценить полную тарелку и где-то растерял уважение к чужому труду, вон, эльфы только хвалят, а этот!.. Что делать, эльфы и в самом деле всю дорогу были охочи до рыбы, а за еду с матушкой было лучше не спорить. Матушка Дис почему-то всегда слегка теряла адекватность…  
Дис сама соткала те ткани, что были изведены потом на предназначенную в подарок одежду. Искусство свое она тоже щедро растрачивала на окружающих, и даже король эльфов из Лихолесья… то есть, Зеленолесья, хоть раз в год да получал подарочки. Правда, сам не оставался в долгу, то вот прислал шелковый шарф, весь тонкий и расписанный бабочками так, что будто и соткан полностью из бабочкиных крыльев. Это если не приглядываться, потому что, если приглядеться, становилось понятно: тела у бабочек абсолютно человеческие. И эти крошечные человечки с бабочкиными крыльями то по двое, а то и по трое переплелись друг с другом в позах, срисованных прямиком с «Трактата о телесных наслаждениях»…   
А каким чудесным шитьем Дис все украсила! Она с вышивкой вообще управлялась быстро, даже с самой тяжелой, но тут просидела долго и саму себя превзошла. Сунувшуюся полюбоваться Тауриэль, чтоб почувствовала себя причастной, заставила перематывать нитки. Иголка в руках у матушки Дис просто порхала, а сама матушка, будто и не была занята чем-то особо тонким, размышляла, как было бы неплохо, если бы и здесь сделали красильню наподобие той, что была в Синих Горах, чтоб делать краски для ниток и холстов… Оторвавшись на секунду, проводила рукой по волосам сидящей у ее ног эльфийки:  
\- …Ольф каких только красок не мешал, вечно руки – будто радугу за хвост поймать пытался!.. А в ту зиму почти совсем заказов не было, вот и пошел наемничать. Говорил, мол, и мальчишке привезу игрушек, и тебя как куклу одену. Фили только и остался игрушкой, что его старый меч, а самой только и пришлось наряжаться – в черный платок. Из-за этого и Кили тогда не усидел положенного времени, слабеньким таким был, что даже не плакал почти…  
Потом Дис будто встряхивалась и обрывала свои рассказы:  
\- Не дело ведь делаю!  
Тауриэль даже вслух ахнуть не успевала, что неужели собирается весь уже вышитый край переделывать, а Дис отмахивалась:  
\- Не дело это, девочка, о плохом над работой говорить! Наворожить можно! – и или замолкала, или принималась петь. И чаще – что-то веселое: друг брата и сам как брат!  
\- Ох и сюрприз мать ждет… ох и сюрприз!   
\- Может, намекнуть, что, если прежний расклад сохранился, то могла бы уже и свадебные начинать петь?  
Осталось совсем немного – как бы помягче втолковать все это матушке. Чтоб без ущерба для ее нервов и при этом остаться живыми и одним куском самим.  
А под раздачу попал в итоге Двалин. Просто и без задней мысли брякнувший в ответ на все:  
\- Да какой он ему нахрен друг! Спали они вместе! А раз вместе сюда едут, значит, и теперь снова спят!  
Дис была настоящей сестрой своему брату, и потому утренний вид подбитого сурового гнома никого не удивил. Сама же гномская принцесса была хмурой и решительной:  
\- Брат поступает как ему велит сердце, а я не стану ему перечить…   
Наверняка она еще и проплакала полночи.  
\- И будет праздник, и никто не посмеет дурного слова сказать его… другу.  
Потом перевела взор на Кили и Тауриэль:  
\- Значит, придется вам стараться не только за себя!  
Фили не выдержал и заржал, но быстро утих и подавился собственным голосом под материнским оком:  
\- Надо будет написать Даину, чтоб привез свою старшую дочь.

***  
Никто тогда не знал, что в действительности за сюрприз ждет жителей Эребора.  
Возвращение узбада не было неожиданным, да и эльфы из Зеленолесья успели донести, кто именно едет по старому тракту: за отдельную плату остроухие ныне всегда были рады помочь с охраной от живущих в чаще многоногих тварей, буде такие еще попадутся, или по своим каналам передать весточку…  
Дис сбивалась с ног, готовя все к праздничному пиру, все, что должно было быть прибрано, - было прибрано, а то, что должно было быть начищено – было начищено до зеркального блеска. Уезжал Король-Под-Горой чуть ли не тайно, но возвращаться должен был непременно при поднятых флагах и распахнутых воротах!  
Привезший вести Леголас, кстати, и не думал убираться восвояси. Наверняка от Фили был в курсе всей истории (а может, и с самого начала знал, что тут к чему) вот и решил полюбоваться на шибко обрадованные гномьи лица. Или же сразу после пира сманить Фили отрываться после вынужденного целибата. Или в лишний раз этим двоим напомнить, мол, стараться придется не только за себя – а потом побыстрее исчезнуть, чтоб по дружески не огрести…  
Так или иначе, но узбада и его друга встречали толпой и с полагающимися почестями, и вернувшийся Король-Под-Горой даже в покрытой пылью странствий простой одежде выглядел настоящим королем, когда въезжал в город-гору на своем огромном Резвом. А хоббит… а хоббит выглядел хоббитом – и все тут! Только краснел под любопытными взорами, до самого носа замотанный в теплый плащ, правда, и оглядываться восторженно не забывал: ведь он еще не видел Эребор во всем его блеске! Торин, казалось, просто лучился гордостью и довольством - как будто только что раздобыл свой собственный личный Аркенстон. И принцесса Дис, видя такое, радостно и искренне улыбалась в ответ, и принцы Кили и Фили… И потому никто сразу не обратил внимания на то, что сюда вернулись не двое путников, а трое.  
Третий примостился на седле перед Торином, увернутый в гномий плащ вовсе почти с головой, и оглядывался вокруг с не меньшим любопытством, чем взрослый полурослик. И, видно, важной же он был персоной, раз не только ехал на одном пони с Королем-Под-Горой, да и снят с седла был Торином собственноручно. Правда, сам маленький полурослик не слишком-то собственной значимостью упивался, смутившись и спрятав лицо в ториновом теплом воротнике – но Торин и не думал спускать его с рук, приветствуя собственный народ.  
А народ, кстати, в большинстве своем умилялся. Гномки так точно умилялись; и принцесса Дис только горько вздохнула:  
\- Дурак ты, Торин, король, а такой дурак…  
Но подошла, и поздоровалась с королем и его… кх… другом… как можно приветливее – и осеклась на полуслове, когда черноволосый и кудрявый, точно детеныш тонкорунного тура, ребенок поднял лицо и глянул на Дис абсолютно сапфировыми глазами Торина.   
Приветствие в итоге вышло скомканным, но кто бы обратил внимание на то, когда самое время сесть и пировать!  
\- Ты когда успел? – злым шепотом поинтересовалась Дис. – А какого назгула мне ничего не сказал? И где, скажи на милость, его мать?  
\- Я не знал! – так же шепотом отмахнулся Торин в ответ на все претензии. – И вообще, это хо…  
\- Торин, а куда папочка ушел? – поинтересовался ребенок.   
Ну конечно, эти двое охламонов, Фили и Кили, уже шустро сманили полурослика. Наверняка показать комнаты – и уж точно не упустят повода пожелать полурослику воспользоваться спальней поскорее и по назначению, поганцы.   
\- Переодеться к праздничному ужину. Да и тебе, наверно… сейчас, попрошу кого-нибудь принести твои вещи из сумки! И умыться.  
\- Я чистый! Я еще позавчера у эльфов мылся и зубы чистил!  
Матушку Дис пробило смехом:  
\- Ну точно Кили маленький! Поймаешь его, чтоб в мыльню загнать, а он орет на всю улицу, что на той неделе в пруду купался и еще не успел испачкаться!  
С этими словами она мягко, но решительно отобрала ребенка у Торина:  
\- Ты что, тоже вроде как позавчера мылся, а? Вот и ступай, и по-быстрому за стол! Если жаркое перестоит, я тебе лично его за шиворот спущу… Иди сюда, детка. Можешь звать меня тетя Дис. Можешь не умываться, если не хочешь, но, знаешь, там как раз в ванных вроде лежало такое забавное мыло, из которого огромные радужные пузыри получается выдувать прямо с рук! Хотя его, может, уже успели извести…  
\- А жаркое за шиворот не спустишь?  
\- Это я пошутила на самом деле.  
\- А Торин мне один раз тарелку с наперченной кашей прямо на башку надел!  
\- Ах он… Идем, малыш, научу выдувать пузыри с рук. А потом будем ужинать!  
\- Тетенька Дис… а можно спросить?  
\- Что угодно!  
В синих глазах ребенка будто застыла вся скорбь неприкаянного гномьего народа.  
\- Тетенька Дис, а папочке тоже за шиворот ничего, да?.. И это… а туалет тут где?


	4. Chapter 4

***  
Ребенок, без сомнения, был хоббитом. Самым настоящим: с мягкой шерсткой на своих маленьких лапках, бесшумный, как кошка. И да, близкое родство с Бильбо не подлежало сомнению – но с Торином родство наверняка было еще ближе!  
\- Как зовут тебя, детка?  
\- Фродо.  
Имя Дис понравилось. Не гномское, конечно, ни разу, но такое по хорошему раскатисто звучащее!  
\- А где твоя мама?  
\- Ее нет, - без подобающей печали ответил малыш. – У меня есть только папочка. И теперь еще Торин, хотя он иногда дерется. А ты драться не будешь? А раз я уже руки помыл, можно мне вечером всему не мыться?   
Дис тем временем уже вовсю прикидывала, сколько у нее лежит оставшихся тканей, чтоб сшить маленький наряд и что надо будет поговорить с Бомбуром, ведь игрушек после Фили и Кили совсем не сохранилось – а сохранились бы, так все равно затерялись бы при отъезде из Синих гор, кто ж знал!  
Фили и Кили, конечно, были теми еще троллями, но доля правды все-таки здесь была: Король-Под-Горой и его хоббит, сидевшие рядом за праздничным столом, выглядели ну чисто новобрачными, и хорошо еще, что остальной народ еще не просек это в полной мере. И так уже надомысливали наверняка всякого, а уж как бы дело пошло, если бы поняли, что Торин сидит за столом счастливый, как тот же новобрачный… Но для счастья повод был еще отдельный.  
Повод этот, между тем, уже успел познакомиться с кузенами. Для начала – принялся визжать при виде перекошенного лица и пустого глаза Фили, и за стол в итоге согласился идти только «подальше от страшного брата!» Может, там было и не «страшного», а «старшего», но Кили, тролленыш, озвучил именно так. Малыш умел польстить, заявив:  
\- Жалко, что ты с нами в Шире не жил, братик, потому что ты такой сильный и отлупил бы Тими, а то я дерусь-дерусь, а толку никакого, все равно дразнится! Потому что у всех старшие за младших заступаются, а за меня совсем некому, а ты, наверно, такой сильный, тебя бы все боялись!  
Подумал-подумал – и забрался к кузену на колени, потихоньку отползая от тарелки с тушеными овощами и курицей поближе к блюду с жареными бараньими ребрышками:  
-Торин говорит, чтоб вырасти и всем напинать, надо есть как следует…   
Улыбнулся Тауриэль:  
\- А ты - Тау, я знаю, Торин говорил, у тебя на троих одни мозги!  
Как раз в этот момент наступила относительная тишина, и потому за этим хотя бы столом изысканный комплимент услышали все. И потому еще какое-то время сидели с красными от спрятанного хохота лицами.  
\- Ты такая хорошенькая, а правда, что ты на лету можешь орку башку снести?  
\- Фродо! Сядь на место! – сердиться у хоббита получалось плохо, потому что сердиться и смеяться одновременно вообще плохо выходит. Торин-то вон уже и молчать не пытался, хохотал почти в голос.  
\- Я и тебя научу, малыш! – ласково пообещала эльфийка, совершенно растаяв от такой похвалы.  
\- Это здорово! А меня эльфы много чему учили, и петь, и разговаривать, а Май научил как говорить разные слова, которые вообще нельзя при эльфийках. И при мне тоже нельзя, но я на Майлили уронил с полки жбан с листьями огневки и его всего обсыпало! Он чесался и ругался, а я выучил! Хорошо, что огневка уже была старая и там только до половины хранилось… Я потом самые непонятные слова у Галы спросил, она мне ответила… Элан меня за такие слова шлепнула бы, но я же не вслух с тетей Галой говорил, она меня учила так…  
\- Фродо! Ты не мог бы и теперь… невслух?!  
\- А толку-то, если тут никто не услышит, даже эльфы!   
\- Уши-то не сильно острые отрастают пока? – спросил Король-Под-Горой. – Фродо, я все вижу, поставь кубок на место!   
\- Да нужна мне эта кислятина!  
Длинные застолья гномы любили ничуть не меньше, чем хоббиты, и тот день, плавно перешедший в вечер, затянулся заполночь, и немало было разлито по кубкам тогда, и сам Торин, сын Траина, был изрядно хмельным – но, против своего позднеосеннего обыкновения, не хмурился еще сильнее, чем есть, а веселился. И арфа Короля-Под-Горой пела весенней птицей и пробудившимся ото льда водопадом… А вид задремавшего на руках у сурового и грозного короля хоббичьего ребенка умилил всех и заставил растаять даже сердца тех, кто уже успел дурным делом шепнуть, мол, не ждали, что безродного приблудка притащил в Эребор Торин Дубощит…

Мед, который поставили в этом году, удался, и по ногам шибал что по гномским, что по эльфийским, и потому до комнат они двое брели медленно и будто по волнам покачиваясь: туда-сюда…  
\- Ну дядька, ну хорош… на два фронта, значит, воевал!..  
\- Зато с чистой победой по обеим! Вон, светится!  
\- Где?  
\- Торин светится!  
\- Ага, а еще хоббита под столом за коленку лапал. Наверняка потихоньку уползли на прочность гостевую кровать проверять, а?  
\- Потому и светится!.. – назидательно заключила Тауриэль. – Ох, как лень завтра на стену ползти…

***  
Насколько известно, температура тела у гнома немного выше, чем у человека или эльфа. И Тауриэль, с холоду забираясь в кровать, вечно грела об Кили свои руки и ноги. Иногда – с вредным хохотом:  
\- Ледышка!  
Ни разу не ледышка, конечно, но от забравшихся под рубашку холодных пальцев Кили уж очень иногда забавно подкидывало. А греться об кого-то родного куда приятнее, чем просто под толстым одеялом и меховой полостью.  
Прохладная ладонь невесомо провела по лицу:  
\- Тауриэль!  
Однако вместо Тауриэль в объятиях проснувшегося Кили оказалось почти ничего. Это почти ничего метко пнуло в ухо босой пяткой и взвыло дурным голосом:  
\- Ай, ты чего хватаешься!  
Ну да, конечно, Тауриэль с утра уже десять раз успела уйти на стену, вон, исчезли одежда, теплые плащ и сапоги, а в синем стеклянном «утреннем» кувшине до половины не хватало лимонной воды. Наутро после пиров частенько бывало сухо и довольно мерзко во рту, и потому-то заранее заботливо приготовленный напиток терпеливо дожидался своего часа…  
\- О. Фродо, ты.   
Фродо, дядин хоббитенок, решил нанести утренний визит и уходить не собирался:  
\- А где Тау?  
\- Ушла уже.  
\- Куда ушла уже? Есть ушла? А почему ушла, она же обещала научить меня отшибать головы!  
\- Не надо так кричать, братик, у меня в голове немножко… гудит!  
\- Вчерашний мед гудит?  
\- Ага. Как будто туда этот мед вместе с полным ульем диких пчел запихнули… Фродо, а подай мне вон тот кувшинчик!  
Фродо вроде как раздумал плакать и принес попить:  
\- А почему ты пьешь не из чашки, а свои слюни в общую воду пускаешь? Папочка на это ругается!  
\- Потому что это не общая, а моя и Тауриэль.  
\- А… понятно. Это, наверно, потому что у вас все слюни общие, потому что вы по-взрослому целуетесь! А это вкусно?  
\- Ну… - Кили не нашелся, что ответить. – Наверно, у каждого по-своему.  
\- Здорово! Тогда я тоже хочу попробовать!  
Лимонад пошел не в то горло от таких заявлений.  
\- Ну видишь, тебе уже хватит, дай я тоже попробую! – притопнул ногой Фродо, дернув к себе кувшин. От неожиданность, не иначе, Кили и отдал, а вот хоббитенок по инерции не удержал.  
Тяжелый стеклянный кувшин, наверно, единственная в их с Тау нехитром хозяйстве кухонная утварь, купленный на первой ярмарке в заново отстраивающемся Дейле, разлетелся с невероятно мелодичным «дзинь!». А жидкости, что там еще оставалось, как раз хватило на пол, брошенные сапоги, и чтоб изрядно окатить одного настырного маленького мальчика.  
\- Твою эльфийскую мать!  
\- Она не мама была. Она просто кормилица, - ребенок вроде насупился, собираясь реветь над побитой посудой, но гонору до конца не растерял.  
В это время как раз и надумал вломиться Фили:  
\- Кто голые, прикройтесь! Кили, там дядя весь ярус на уши поставил, пропал… Опа! – увидел Фродо и оборвал сам себя на полуслове. – Нашелся.   
Оглядел своим орлиным взором комнату – пол залит, осколки всюду…  
\- Вернуть надо, пока они окончательно с ума не сошли…  
\- Я не пойду с тобой, ты страшный! Я пойду с братиком!  
\- Ну-ну. Кили, а помнишь, как ты в детстве мою любимую деревянную лошадку сломал? А мне тебя даже одного разика стукнуть по башке не разрешили?.. Так вот, настал он, час, когда за меня есть, кому отомстить!  
И Фили снова исчез.  
\- Меня нельзя по башке! – предупредил Фродо. – А будешь драться, я сдачи дать могу, у меня меч есть! Я даже Торина три раза стукнул! И один раз укусил, но от него табаком воняет и я чуть зубы не сломал…  
\- Давай, соберем этот свинарник, который ты устроил и пойдем тебе сухие штаны искать, великий воин!  
Синие осколки грустно блестели в свете серого дня.

***  
Каким образом Фродо успевал это, непонятно, но, мало что не отставал от широко шагающего Кили (потому что раз уж Торин поднял панику, то точно дело неладное), так еще и успевал на ходу то заглянуть с края яруса на соседний (цапнуть за шкирку получилось очень вовремя), то подколупнуть старую мозаику на стене... И при этом практически не прекращать своих словоизлияний и вопросов:  
\- А почему у страшного Двалина на голове рисунки? А у тебя есть? А где? А у Тау? А мне татуировку можно, но не на голове или руке, а на ноге? А на спине? А почему нет, если у всех? А Тау где? Я к Тау хочу! А завтракать не хочу, я не люблю кашу! А папочка говорит, детей надо не принуждать, а это… достигать компромисса!  
Насчет нежелания завтракать хоббитенок все-таки наврал – а может, стушевался перед лицом Торина.   
\- Он просто зашел пожелать доброго утра. И ему теперь надо штаны переодеть…  
\- Ты его чем напугал?!  
\- Это он облился.  
\- А можно я теперь умываться не буду, я и так мокрый!  
\- Придется! – отрезал переполошенный полурослик. – Фродо, ты почему убежал, не предупредив? Ты мог заблудиться!  
\- А я спросил дорогу, где спят Кили и Тау! Тау мне обещала научить головы отшибать! Я думал, мы сразу утром пойдем учиться! А она ушла куда-то уже! Наверно, Кили кошмары снились, как папочке, и он спал с Тау, как папочка с Торином! Торин тоже утром потихоньку от него уходил, пока думал, все спят…  
\- Фродо!!!  
И маленький секрет Короля-Под-Горой перестал быть секретом окончательно, потому что кроме тех, кто и так был в курсе, звонкий голос Фродо услышали еще десятка два гномов. Это только если на этом ярусе…  
За стыдливым румянцем – это скорее к хоббиту вопрос, чем к гному, но и Торин, и Бильбо синхронно прикрыли ладонями лица.  
\- А что я такого сказал?  
\- Знаешь, Фродо… - полурослик явно пытался найти ответ поделикатнее.  
\- Знаешь, Фродо, а может, ты и правильно все сказал, - вздохнул Торин. – Только уж не убегай так далеко без предупреждения, будь добр. Иди штаны поменяй – и отправимся завтракать.  
\- И потом с Кили искать Тау?  
\- Я сейчас немного занят буду. И Тау занята сегодня – найдется сама вечером…  
\- А как же… - снова припомнил насчет обещанного урока Фродо, старательно заморгав глазами и задрожав всем лицом.  
\- Может, пока все будут заняты, вместе со мной дойдешь до игрушечного мастера, Фродо? – вмешалась матушка Дис. – А ты, Торин, сам дождался ровно чего хотел! И посмотрим, что ты будешь с этим делать и как расхлебывать!  
Да и, если честно, следовало увести мальчика подальше от назревающего скандала. Гномы – это не люди и не эльфы, чтоб подолгу сплетничать и интриговать, тут, глядишь, могут через раз и врукопашную пойти. У гномов не принято всерьез воевать со своими, но навряд ли нарисовавшаяся картина с битьем бородатых лиц устроит всех и каждого… Ну, братец, ну, наворотил дел!  
\- Тетенька Дис, я что-то не так там сказал? Нас сейчас выгонят обратно в Шир, потому что Торин не хочет теперь никого еще сюда привозить и потому что я – приблудок?  
\- Фродо! «Приблудок» - плохое и злое слово и тому, кто его говорит, надо язык помыть с мылом! А мы сейчас идем переодеваться и завтракать, а потом я еще и померяю тебя, чтоб сшить что-то новое, - и пойдем к мастеру игрушек!  
А потом еще и надо будет кого-нибудь из плотников навестить, потому что у ребенка нет нормальной своей кровати. Та походная, что собрали для него по-быстрому вчера, совершенно не годится! А еще непременно надо пуховое одеяло, потому что маленький Кили жаловался, что шерстяное – колючее…  
\- …а еще у мастера игрушек есть двое деток, ты мог бы с ними играть! Правда, они сильно помладше тебя будут, им всего по четыре.  
\- А мне пять с половиной почти! Надеюсь, драться не станут, потому что я таких маленьких не бью.  
\- Кхм… - Дис почти не нашлась, что ответить. – Я думала, что ты немного старше!  
\- А так все думают, потому что я расту очень сильно, потому что приб… потому что полукровок!  
\- Фродо, а вы всегда жили в Шире?  
\- Нет, иногда еще у эльфов сначала и потом у них в гостях! Там всегда так хорошо! Вен мне всегда шоколадки дает, а тетя Гала учит говорить и петь, и иногда говорить молча. Вообще-то тетя Гала – она бабушка Вен, но такая молодая и красивая! А дяденька Элронд разные сказки рассказывает страшные, я так слушать люблю! А папочка делает страшные глаза, когда их слышит… А я там никому и не надоедал между прочим!  
После завтрака (который Фродо едва клюнул, будто птичка!) Дис честно пошла с мальчиком в игрушечную мастерскую. Тем более, что Торин исчез по-быстрому и утащил с собой полурослика – оставалось надеяться, что этот козлотур упертый… в смысле, Король-Под-Горой опрометчиво не наделает еще каких-нибудь глупостей. Потому что бывали моменты, когда у Торина чуть снова башню не сносило – и по поводу некоторых лучше было с ним не спорить…  
\- Бомбур! Атея!  
\- А мама к соседке ушла, нет ее, - пискнули из одного угла.  
\- А папа в кладовке, перекусить пошел! – добавили из другого.  
Их действительно было двое – одинаковых рыжих гномят в одинаковых красных детских платьях, и оба были настолько маленькими, румяными и кукольно-пригожими, что впору было принять их самих за убежавшие с полок ожившие игрушки. А игрушек тут было множество! Глаза разбегались – ни на какой ярмарке не случалось такого сказочного изобилия, какое царило здесь!  
\- Привет, хоббичий мальчик, - вежливо поздоровалась одна из «кукол». – Я – Йорра!  
\- А я – Сора! И я – мальчик!  
\- А я – Бомбур! Ну здравствуй, Фродо Бэггинс! – гном, появившийся откуда-то из глубины помещения, был просто огромным и огненно-рыжим даже в свете ламп.  
\- Здрасте, - едва слышно ответил Фродо.  
\- Папу не нужно бояться, он добрый! – пискнули в одно ухо.  
\- Нас даже лупит всегда только мама! – добавили с другой стороны.  
\- Можешь попросить то, что тебе понравится! – погладила Фродо по голове Дис. И спохватилась: - Но что-нибудь одно, конечно!  
\- Что угодно?  
В царстве игрушек можно было пропасть хоть на день, но Фродо хватило получаса:  
\- Тетенька Дис, а мне действительно только одно что-то, да? И ничего второго, даже маленького, нельзя?  
Кажется, мимоходом сказанное Торином, что полурослик безнадежно забаловал мальчишку, все-таки были правдивыми. Дис вздохнула:  
\- Только одно.  
\- Но оно будет совсем мое? Ладно… - и хоббитенок вытащил с одной из полок большую, чуть ли не в половину собственного роста, куклу. Это была и в самом деле абсолютно чудесная кукла, у нее было совсем живое лицо, платье из бархата и прическа не из конского волоса, а из настоящего шелка…  
\- Ты что, девчонка? – возмутился Сора.  
\- Ты что, будешь играть с Бьён? Она же белобрысая, как эльф! – возмутилась Йорра. – Возьми лучше Нею, она красивей! – и попыталась всучить Фродо куклу с рыжими кудряшками.  
\- Действительно, зачем тебе?..  
\- Ну, она же теперь совсем моя-моя?..  
\- Ты будешь играть с куклой?  
\- Нет. Я ее пошлю в подарок. Ведь можно, раз моя-моя, да, тетенька Дис?  
\- Вообще-то я хотела подарить что-то не какой-то чужой девочке, а тебе.  
\- Ну… а она моя почти невеста и ей больше дарить некому! Только маме, но у нее всегда денег нет на больших кукол, потому что папа умер… А я больше ничего просить не буду!  
\- Ладно, договорились. Умей отвечать за свои слова и… - что придумать и как извернуться, Дис не придумала: этот упертый сын козлотура уже явно реветь собирался, если ему не позволят взять подарок для девочки, а сам в итоге оставался без чего-либо.  
\- И, может, Фродо, выберешь еще что-то в качестве подарка еще и от нас? – вмешалась в беседу Атея. Маленького роста и круглая, будто сдобная булочка, она как-то очень слабо подходила под выданное «лупит всегда только мама».  
\- А тетя Дис разрешит?  
\- Я ее уговорю!  
Здесь были корабли – и такие, что можно запустить плавать в лохани, и такие, что только на полку над камином и любоваться издали. Здесь были фигурки воинов: гномов, разумеется, больше всего, но и люди, и эльфы, конные и пешие, мечники и лучники… Были деревянные лошадки всех мастей, тележки и экипажи. Игрушечное оружие. Доспехи. Из всего Фродо умудрился выбрать висевший на стене сигнальный рог:   
\- Такие были у эльфов, а мне не дали…  
День в игрушечной мастерской затянулся, а на обратном пути Дис и Фродо дорогу внезапно заступили несколько гномок…


	5. Chapter 5

***  
Сколько помнила Дис, Инай, шедшая впереди прочих, всегда была старухой. И когда вместе со всеми немногими уцелевшими во время нападения дракона шла прочь отсюда, и в Синих горах, и потом, когда вернулась одной из самых первых – угрюмая, неразговорчивая, седые кое-как заплетенные космы, глаза из-под суровых бровей - точно угольки… Старуху побаивались и считали ведьмой. По всему, она не только была целительницей и повитухой, но и гадала, и чаровала: говорят, что когда-то она предрекала и появление Смауга, и прочие малоприятные вещи! Дис, конечно, старой Инай не боялась, но ведьмой в глубине души все-таки тоже считала. И потому на всякий случай торопливо попыталась подвинуть Фродо за спину. Навряд ли здесь кто-то был способен навредить мальчику, но вдруг что! Вдруг пожелает чего-то плохого или наворожит!  
И другие гномки ведьму слушались и побаивались, и потому молчали, ожидая, что та скажет.  
\- Здрасте, - решил нарушить неловкое молчание Фродо. Бомбур, конечно, посмеялся, когда отдал ему свой сигнальный рог, но и подогнал ремень, чтоб мальчишка в нем не запутался, и поменял пряжку на какую-то особенно красивую, и позвал еще обязательно заходить в гости – словом, впечатление у ребенка осталось самое благостное. И потому на чужих тетенек он смотрел скорее с любопытством.  
\- Худой какой-то. Мелковат! – наконец проронила Инай.  
\- Может, если кормить получше, догонит еще?.. – робко высказалась одна из женщин.  
\- Или останется таким же чахлым, что ни молота, ни секиры не удержит, не принц, а не пойми что! – отозвался еще кто-то. – Не воин и не кузнец! Так, смех один!  
Фродо насупился:  
\- Зато на меч сил хватает!  
\- Одет холодно слишком для гор!  
\- Потому что в Шире гор нет! И вообще, это лучший костюм, его только в гости надевают! – огрызнулся в ответ малец вперед Дис, торопливо пробормотавшей про то, что как раз собиралась заняться детскими обновками.  
\- За словом в карман не лезет, - заключила ведьма. – Махал, конечно, Торина одарил, но чем именно одарил – непонятно!  
\- Ага. Все говорят, что я не подарок! – Фродо застенчиво потупился и колупнул резной камень пола босой ножкой (надо срочно заняться обувью!). – И когда доктора покусал, и когда с Торином два раза подрался…  
\- Ну хоть норовом удался, и то хорошо. Время еще есть, - старая Инай усмехнулась жутковато, но внезапно вроде как даже дружелюбно, - может, еще и покажет себя. Подождем, посмотрим, что за принц из него получится.  
\- Что значит – покажет себя?   
\- Сколько ждать-то? Сколько он еще расти будет!  
\- Столько, сколько надо! – не глядя, отмахнулась ведьма, и загомонившие было гномки послушно умолкли. – Раз Махал благословил Торина таким наследником, значит, так зачем-то это было нужно!  
\- А кормить по-нормальному не мешало бы, - вполголоса высказали Дис.  
\- Обязательно, - сердито ответила принцесса.  
До комнат Дис шла все еще взбудораженная такой встречей, и потому молчаливая, зато Фродо эту молчаливость с избытком компенсировал, стрекотал без умолку, точно Фили и Кили, когда были помладше:  
\- …а она мне свиной пятак не сможет наколдовать, нет? А ослиные уши? А уши, как у эльфа? А папочка с Торином куда делись?  
Дис отлично догадывалась, куда мог деться Торин вместе со своим… кхм, другом, и потому тоже молчала. Зато уж у себя развернула деятельность только так: были открыты все сундуки с нитками и тканями, вынуты и тесьма, и готовое шитье, которое только пришить, и звонкие «чешуйки» множества сортов, и всевозможные пряжки… Призванные на помощь еще двое гномок не столько помогали скроить и сметать, сколько отлавливали пытающегося улизнуть Фродо. Все новости и сплетни разносятся не иначе по воздуху, потому что обе женщины, будто сговорясь, называли Фродо принцем и пытались всучить ему то карамельку, то печенье – не то заранее задабривали, не то следовали совету срочно откормить ребенка до нормальных гномьих пропорций. Налопавшийся сладостей Фродо, одурелый от примерок и женского щебета, разумеется, обедать не собирался, и убедить его сесть за стол смогла только Тауриэль. Личным примером, явившись на кухню в полном боевом облачении, от холодного ветра и печного тепла жарко-жарко разрумянившаяся:  
\- Ох там и задувает, не сегодня-завтра снег пойдет, точно говорю! А что там, жаркое, да? Я голодная, как волчица!  
\- Тау! – Фродо бесцеремонно повис на ней. – А я так тебя ждал, а потом от тети Дис и других теть, которые шьют, еле вырвался на волю! Пойдем драться, да?  
\- Сначала – обед. Хочешь – присоединяйся, а то сил махать клинком точно не будет.  
И Фродо, которого Дис только и уговорила, что выпить молока («Козье… ну ладно, хотя я вообще больше коровьи сливки люблю!»), за компанию с эльфийкой умял такую приличную порцию, что все, кто видел, только походя умилялись на мальчика. Это было немного обидно, что не самой Дис получилось такое провернуть но, с, другой стороны, если Фродо рос у эльфов, то, что поделать, предпочитал пока именно их общество…  
\- Та-ау! А теперь пойдем драться?!  
\- А теперь пойду верну на место верхнюю одежду и поздороваюсь с Кили…  
\- Я с тобой!  
Ну и не гнать же, в самом деле, его было!  
***  
«Поздороваться» с Кили в любом случае не пришлось бы, потому что тут гостил еще и Фили. Он пришел вот только вот и был довольным, будто кот, вдосталь налакавшийся в хозяйской кладовке сливок. Ну или как будто не терял времени и осчастливил все женское население Дейла за последние сутки. Или, как встарь, измыслил какую-то очередную каверзу, которую находил необычайно веселой. Словом, уж очень был радостен. И, явно только-только дождавшись и Тауриэль, не преминул этой радостью поделиться:  
\- Ох нынче и было на совете с утра!  
\- Да ну? – ухмыльнулась Тауриэль. - И? Сколько бород нынче проредил Король-Под-Горой и сколько носов посворачивал? Рука у него тяжелая…  
Теплый плащ плюхнулся на крючок в нише у дверей.   
\- Еще какая тяжелая! – подтвердил Фродо. – Стукнет по жопе, а аж зубы щелкнут! Братик, смотри, что мне Бомбур подарил! Настоящий рог, а дудеть в него не получается совсем-совсем!  
\- Потому что дудеть – в дудку, а в рог вообще трубят. Значит, дядя тебя уже успел повоспитывать, а?   
\- Он первый начал!  
Кили честно не тащил работу в жилые комнаты. Возможно, потому что тут и без всех станков и стекол было иногда столько всего, что балрог ногу сломит, но ведь кипа листков с эскизами, перья и чернильница за работу и не считаются, верно? На всякий случай Кили просто отодвинул чернила подальше от немедленно полезшего любопытничать Фродо.  
\- Ну, и чего же на совете? – эльфийские сапоги, которые с ног попросту спинали, попытались разлететься куда подальше, но были водворены на место. Не будь здесь столько гостей, наверняка верхние штаны и еще пара-тройка предметов одежды осели на полу и мебелях где-то по дороге в умывальню - и то если б гном не пошел на перехват и сама Тауриэль тоже бы не «осела».  
\- Бардак! – радостно ответил Фили. Покосился на Фродо и поправил:   
\- Балрог знает что было! После того, как маленький братик и дядю, и Бильбо походя сдал с потрохами буквально всему Эребору. Тут и вопросы, и пожелания… разные такие пожелания! Я уже подумал, что зря топор оставил под кроватью, а хоббит готов был закопаться самостоятельно на пару ярусов вниз прямо сквозь пол. Ну, всем интересно, ху… с какого перепоя дядя вместо чтоб жениться натащил полну гору полуросликов и не фигней ли он страдает. Ну, Торин в ответ как рявкнет – я уж на что привычный, а то чуть не обгадился: тихо всем! И тут начинает затирать… нет, не он сам, а Балин. Внезапно так. Припомнил, что вы думаете, про творение пересказать, ну, что Махал сотворил семерых прародителей, и про то, что, по иным пересказам, жен он им не творил! Оставил, мол, на свое усмотрение сами сделаете, хоть из камня вытешите, хоть из золота отлейте, как пожелаете – а потом и жизнь в них э…  
Фродо слушал страшного брата со смесью ужаса и любопытства на круглом лице.  
\- Словом, потом сами в них жизнь вдохнете, вот! – выкрутился Фили. – Ну, так вот и вдохнули. И чем ближе к прародителям, тем больше вероятность, видно, вдыхать эту жизнь вообще куда угодно, независимо, какого пола и кто тут вообще… Ну и еще зависит от того, какому камню или металлу родственниками стали, мол, от союза золота и стали ничего путного не жди, а тут, видно, сочетание самое что надо оказалось. Видно, говорит, не все камни друг с другом дружатся, на всякая сталь вместе куется, зато сталь с землей вместе всегда урожай дадут и любое семя прорастет! И вздернул рубашку на полурослике! Ты знаешь, откуда у хоббита шрам на животе? Вот и я не в курсе, но натурально – как будто распахали буквально напополам!  
\- А как, по-твоему, я из папочки должен был вылезти? – сварливо поинтересовался Фродо. – Это только у тетенек есть откуда, чтоб из них дети вылезали, как котята из кошки!  
Кили откуда сидел – оттуда и рухнул. Тауриэль, судя по звуку в умывальне, поперхнулась зубной щеткой.  
\- А что я такого сказал?  
Кили, хохочущий, постучался головой об лавку.  
\- Да нет, все правильно ты… можно сказать, почти все так и было. Ну, только Балин еще и Махала приплел, что раз даже такой союз был благословлен приплодом, то нечего тут и топорами… то есть, бородами трясти, высокий замысел оспаривая. Ну, эти еще побухтели всякое-разное, но вроде как прожевали-проглотили и разгреблись дальше.  
\- То есть, что, нам полурослика теперь можно тетей называть вроде как?  
\- Вроде того. Хотя, конечно, края с краями в этой истории все равно не сходятся кое-где. Не верится. А еще – что-то не верится в это «вдыхать жизнь» во все, что движется.  
\- Ну, ты проверял, тебе виднее…  
\- А что тогда твоя так до сих пор порожняком катается?  
\- Потому что у женщин только одна голова, чтоб ей думать! – вместо Кили ответила Тауриэль. Она вернулась в жилое помещение и теперь оглядывала окрестности в поисках второго теплого чулка. – Дети, по-твоему, какими должны быть?  
\- Мальчиками! – категорично ответил Фили.  
\- Дурак.  
\- Не кусаться у зубного доктора? – подсказал Фродо.  
\- Ты же мой хороший… Дети должны быть любимыми! И желанными.   
\- Навряд ли они о чем-то таком думали.  
\- А это, значит, и есть часть какого-то высокого замысла. Или еще чьего-то. Полурослик наверняка расскажет потом, что там было в само деле…  
\- Ничего приличного. Они …!  
Гномы ничего не поняли, зато эльфийка только ахнула:  
\- Фродо! Кто тебя научил таким словам?!  
\- Драться будешь?  
\- Да нет… просто интересно.  
\- Элладан и Элрохир. Они им Эстеля учили, а я сам…   
***  
Видимо, кстати, Торин успел «наобщаться» с полуросликом еще во время поездки, потому что в тот долгий день он решил, дурить самым разнообразным образом – слегка шугнув совет, разобрав накопившиеся дела, он слил остающуюся мелочь на Фили, а сам быстренько исчез. На это раз – в столярных мастерских и до самого вечера. Смеяться тут или умиляться, у каждого был свой выбор, матушка Дис так прослезилась, но она по любому поводу или плакала, или ругалась: Король-Под-Горой лично собрал кровать для хоббичьего ребенка. Настоящую, не ту, на какой Фродо ночевал тут накануне, а мотивировал просто:  
\- Какого балрога?! Раз уж колыбель не сам!..  
С деревом Торин ладил, сколько помнилось, всегда немного хуже, чем со сталью, но на это раз самого себя превзошел, украсив чудесной богатой резьбой все края, и все равно остался недоволен:  
\- Наспех – все не то получается!..  
Фродо это все великолепие не очень-то оценил, потому что за день находиться успел так, что уже за ужином благополучно уснул, сжимая в руке недоеденное карамельное яблоко. Вчерашний пир – это все-таки был пир, а вот просто и каждый день видеть Торина за общим столом было редкостью. Возможно, и сегодня он тут присутствовал, чтоб не было неловко полуросликам: наверняка, если уж не открытое неодобрение, то пара-тройка сомнительных шуточек могли перепасть. Ну и исчез вместе с полуросликом, заботливо унеся на руках сонного Фродо.   
\- А там, глядишь, и самого полурослика до кровати проводит!  
\- Завидуешь ты, Фили.  
\- Ща. Я ж как кот, сам по себе, куда захотел – туда и пошел…  
\- Там и от мельника огреб!..

А наутро и вправду пошел снег. Свет, что проникал в окно был рассеянным и таким белым… Но прежде этого света был рев!  
Это был рев козлотура в брачный период, но откуда взяться козлотуру в жилой комнате, непонятно. В любом случае, Кили сначала швырнул на звук сапогом, а потом уже, собственно, проснулся.  
\- Не попал! – довольно сообщил Фродо. - А я дудеть научился! Давай я дудну еще раз, чтоб Тау тоже проснулась? Ох ты и шерстяной весь, а у хоббитов шерсть только на ногах!  
Он довольно притопнул шерстнатой босой ножкой.  
\- А почему ты без пижамы спишь?  
\- Фродо, ты что тут делаешь?  
\- От тети Дис прячусь. Она вчера обещала, что сапоги придется надеть, а зачем мне сапоги? И с ней наверняка другие тети снова придут, которые шьют, а они ругаются, если я бегаю, потому что у них везде иголки валяются… А почему Тау спит?! Там снег на улице пошел, представляете? Прямо сейчас, прямо осенью! Я хотел папочке сказать, а он еще спал у себя и даже дверь закрыл…  
«И нам надо было закрывать!» - с досадой подумал Кили: кто ж знал, что мальчик так любит ходить в гости по утрам! Торин-то, видно, уже ученый.  
\- А почему ты спишь без пижамы? Тау, а Кили без пижамы спит!  
Тауриэль из-под одеяла торчала фрагментами, левой пяткой (кажется, только пятки и ладони были вообще чистыми от веснушек) и рыжей макушкой, и потому сонное: «Главное, чтоб со мной!» хоббитенок не расслышал, как раз сунувшись к с вечера сохшим на столе рисункам. Времени хватило ровно чтоб натянуть нижние штаны и перехватить шустрого ребенка:  
\- Это все ты рисовал?  
\- Я.  
\- А это что за цветы? – разумеется, мальчишка вытащил самый нижний из стопки готовых листков.  
\- Это ацелас, - коротко ответил гном, убирая рисунок обратно. Это, конечно были даже не эскизы, но… - Фродо, а тебя искать не будут опять?  
\- Я же не пропал! Я сказал папочке, что снег и что пойду вам скажу. Пойдемте скорее на снег смотреть!  
\- А чего там смотреть-то…  
\- Так растает же!  
\- Ничего ему не сделается.  
Фродо сморщил лицо и сердито засопел, не то обидевшись, не то собравшись дать реву.  
\- Эй! – запаниковал Кили, решительно не представляя, как действовать в подобной ситуации, но подозревая, что примчавшийся на рыдания Торин убьет его еще прежде, чем с тем же примчавшийся Бильбо. – Эй! Я имею в виду, что за время завтрака он точно никуда не денется! Это же горы, тут холоднее, чем у вас в Шире!  
\- Холоднее, - согласился Фродо. – Из-за этого тетя Дис хочет меня в сапоги обуть. Он точно не растает?  
\- Обещаю! – широко улыбнулся Кили. – Позавтракаем - и пойдем на снег смотреть. А про сапоги мы тете не скажем, идет?  
\- Заметано! Ой, а что холодно, а Тау тоже без ночной рубашки спит, что ли? Может, сказать тетям, которые шьют, они и ей бы сшили?  
Тауриэль, по самые острые уши в одеяле, только засмеялась:  
\- Обойдусь как-нибудь! А теперь – брысь на кухню, мне одеться надо!  
\- Тау, а я дудеть научился! Хочешь послушать?  
Хочешь-не хочешь, а услышать пришлось…   
***  
Еще сигнальный рог довелось послушать Леголасу, который внезапно с утра здесь гостил, коротко объяснив причину:  
\- Пересижу неделю-другую, потом домой вернусь.  
На те звуки, которые Фродо извлекал из рога, эльф страдальчески поморщился, но в ответ похвалил за стремление научиться и даже попытался объяснить, как правильно:  
\- …и со всей силы так не надо, а то и дыхания не хватит, и уши болеть будут. Самый простой – сигнал тревоги, смотри: раз-два-три-четыре-пять – звук ровный или только чуть поднимается, шесть-семь – пауза, вдыхаем...  
Эльфом Фродо тоже решительно очаровался, правда, от открывшихся масштабов науки слегка убавил прыти. Тем более, снаружи Горы падал снег! И потому – торопливо и без лишних скандалов послушно закинул в себя и кашу, и свежий хлеб с маслом, и даже над теплым молоком не очень-то кривился:  
\- Козье… да еще и пенка там наверняка плавает, я ее чую…  
\- А не будешь жрать – не вырастешь! – предупредил Кили. – А я передумаю с тобой на снег смотреть идти!  
Больше про пенку вопросов не было. А потом Фродо забежал к себе за курткой и они вдвоем с Кили пошли на террасы. Выходы на террасы были небольшими, а вот сами они – очень даже просторными. Отсюда открывался великолепный вид на горы и на город – правда, сегодня их невозможно практически было различить из-за густого снегопада. Здесь можно было разместить и лучников, и стрелковые и метательные орудия в случае войны. Здесь прогуливались и дышали свежим воздухом в мирное время – понятное дело, что сейчас здесь и возилась в снегу вся местная ребятня, а пара караульных по большей части только и делала, что гоняла от края самых шустрых. Крик, визг, смех стояли оглушительные!  
При виде пришельцев кто-то на секунду притих, но потом из этой веселой свалки вынырнули Сора и Йорра. Сора был без шапки и между делом набивал снежными комьями капюшон сестры.  
\- Здравствуй, Фродо-принц!  
\- Фродо, пошли снегом кидаться! А она вчера ревела! – наябедничал Сора. – Потому что влюбилась, а ты сказал, что у тебя уже есть невеста!  
Вместо ответа Йорра засветила брату в глаз и убежала. А Фродо – а Фродо радостно рванулся в свежие сугробы! Гномята на него поначалу немного косились, но уже через минуту свалка возобновилась во всей ее хаотичности. Кили позавидовал-позавидовал – и присоединился к веселью. В Синих Горах тоже были террасы, но на некоторых там по краю даже росли те же ели, что и у подножия: иголки все в светлом налете, и потому казались не зелеными, а синеватыми… Сначала гном кидался и валялся вместе со всеми, а в итоге вышло так, что Кили швырялся снежками только с нагнавшей их с Фродо эльфийкой, да и в свежий сугроб они как-то именно вместе очень удачно упали…  
\- Ну, пощады?  
\- Эльфы не сдаются! – смеялась в ответ Тауриэль всеми своими веснушками, всем своим морозным румянцем на щеках и красным от холода ртом: она сроду не пользовалась никакими красками для лица, а яркости всегда было хоть отбавляй. И снег в волосах таял, и дыхание было теплым у обеих – хоть на самом деле возвращайся поскорее в комнату.  
\- Братик… кажется, тетенька Дис была немного права… ну, про сапоги…  
Внезапно рядом обнаружился Фродо. Набегавшийся, но не очень-то румяный и едва ли не выстукивающий дробь зубами, мокрый насквозь и угрожающий так же насквозь промерзнуть.  
\- Ах ты ж…  
Обратно в Гору Кили утащил Фродо на руках – ребенок совершенно точно начинал дрожать даже укутанный полою куртки:  
\- Мать меня убьет! И дядя убьет тоже!  
\- Торин не убьет, ты же не орк… только покалечит…  
\- Куда его теперь?  
Решение пришло одновременно и сразу в обе головы:  
\- В мыльнях греться!   
В мыльнях Фродо слегка обалдел, увидев целые бассейны с горячей водой, но быстро пришел в себя, попытавшись отмазаться и сбежать – но у него не вышло. Да еще и Кили очень удачно предупредил:  
\- Заболеешь – тебе папочка запретит даже нос высовывать к снегу! И тетя Дис запретит! А если меня покалечит Торин, не побесимся больше ни разу!  
А в бассейне Фродо внезапно понравилось, осмелев, он всласть и буквально до отвала набрызгался и нанырялся со скамейки в воде, и, устало прикорнув рядом с сидящими, посетовал:   
\- Уходить не хочется! А есть почему-то хочется так!..  
Здесь как раз появился Фили в сопровождении эльфа, которому с самого начала очень глянулись теплые горные купальни – наверно, еще и потому Леголас предпочитал пережидать свои неприятности именно тут, в Эреборе…  
\- Ох там и снежит! А вы что, уже отмокаете тут?  
\- Надо ж погреть свои старые кости! – за всех ответил Фродо.  
\- А вы здорово смотритесь вместе все втроем, Тауриэль! Когда соберетесь, а? – поддел остроухий.  
\- Вот и я спрашивал уже, а нет, отмахнулась, что все должно быть желанным, а то бы тут жизнь уже завелась даже в кариесе…   
\- Фили! - деланно возмутилась Тауриэль. - Леголас, не слушай его, врет он все! Нет у меня никакого кариеса!  
Леголас неприлично и совсем неподобающе начал смеяться, откровенно ржать, и тогда гном попросту спихнул его в воду. Ласточка из эльфа получилась так себе. Скорее уж пнутая лягушка получилась. Правда, эльф попытался утащить Фили за собой, но только, пытаясь удержаться, сдернул с Фили нижние штаны.  
\- Охальники!.. – припечатала одна их проходивших мимо гномок.  
\- А у меня было целых два кариеса! – простодушно похвастал Фродо.  
Обед свой Фродо съел до крошки - так, что снова начавший было поиски ребенка объявившийся Бильбо только удивился:  
\- Ты что-то пообещал ему?  
\- Ничего! – честно ответил Кили. Потому что обещал Фродо самую малость: пусть лучше тетя и Торин об этом валянии в снегу знают поменьше. Чисто чтоб и дальше так беспрепятственно развлекаться – только в сапогах, разумеется, и куртку надо будет теплую…


	6. Chapter 6

***  
Матушка Дис расстаралась и принарядила Фродо на славу. Ей теперь не приходилось работать, чтоб приносить денег в семью, но без дела она не сидела никогда: если не шила и не пряла, то ткала или вышивала, и не только в семье всех сама одевала, но и постоянно еще кого-то одаривала обновками… И теперь, хоть вроде и занята была подарком для Атеи, а вместе со своими помощницами за один вечер почти полностью новый гардероб собрала. Почти – это потому что новенькие сапожки принес Глоин, и потому что шапку и теплый плащ из белых шкурок тоже принесли в подарок. Фродо попытался отговориться:  
\- Но я же все пачкаю! – но это его не спасло, и, закутанный подобающим образом, он сравнялся комплекцией с гномьими детьми. То есть, стал напоминать шарик на ножках.  
\- Братик!  
Дверь Кили научился закрывать всего-то за несколько дней, но не ломиться в запертые помещения Фродо еще не привык. Он-то прекрасно знал, что закрыто изнутри!  
\- Братииииик! – кажется, мальчишка колотил по двери не только руками, но и нашел отличное применение окованным носам сапожек. – Братииииик, пойдем в снег! Таааау, скажи ему вставать!  
\- Слышал? – вредно поинтересовалась Тауриэль, стряхивая с себя ласковую гномью ладонь и решительно влезая в рубашку. – Весь вставай!  
\- Махал, за что мне в свободный день с утра так...  
\- А чтоб проникся, старший брат! Ну и чтоб за Фили отомстить, разумеется.  
Матушка Дис внезапно тоже вздумала за что-то, видимо, отомстить – но не только Кили, а вообще всем, кто только попадался ей под руку: затеяла большую стирку. И не просто большую, как бывало в Синих горах, а стирку поистине королевского масштаба – и потому все мало-мальски взрослое население было впряжено в перетряхивание шкафов и сундуков, и даже то, что не летело в горячую воду, то просто развешивалось на тех же террасах.   
Ох и весело это было! – босиком прыгать в каменных чанах с бельем и горячей водой! Кто – подвернув штаны, кто – подоткнув подол: такое развлечение случалось всего-то несколько раз в году, и мало кто желал его упустить. Хоть полюбоваться женскими голыми коленями, хоть просто без видимой причины беситься с приятелями – все гоже! Шум, визг, хохот стояли в мыльнях невероятные, кто-то уже и затянул песню и уже и схлопотал от кого-то: «Уймись, не в кабаке!»  
Чужие ноги Кили не очень-то интересовали, кроме, наверно, тех, которые в россыпи веснушек и белесых тонких шрамах: через всю левую голень тонкая длинная полоска и ниже правого колена две кривых и рваных наискосок. Выучил, за шесть-то лет, будто по рунам читал о Битве… У девиц иных, которые платья вовсе чуть не до шеи умудрились подоткнуть, ноги и куда круглее, и белее – и все не то! А при виде Тауриэль все равно сердце куда-то не туда екает. А она еще смеется белозубо:  
\- За ночь не насмотрелся? – и Кили все так же, как всегда, будто жаром из драконьей пасти всего обдает.   
Этого не видно простым глазом, Кили наощупь знает, что справа один из зубов там совсем чуть-чуть сколот, и ни с кем другим так никогда целоваться не хотелось, чтоб провести непременно языком по этому чересчур заостренному краю.   
Исчезнуть бы потихоньку!..  
Ну или просто чуть подальше от всех, время большой стирки – оно такое, очень уж располагает за клубами пара ко всяким шалостям и вольностям. Брат вон старший уже успел и приласкаться с кем-то, и мокрой тряпкой в лицо получить тоже уже успел, и матушка уже выругала его, будто сопливого безбородого доростка, да так забористо, что молодежь уши навострила вся…  
\- Кили! Вам что, по ночам не хватает?! Иди отжим крутить, хватит уже по углам жаться! – глаз у матушки Дис - что у орла горного.   
И о молодежи: помогать крутить отжим внезапно рванулся Фродо. Точнее, пока Кили возился с отжимом, хоббитенок просто катался на вороте этого самого отжима, пока на него не шикнули. И тут же пошел жаловаться Тауриэль:  
\- Меня все прогоняют! Утром от стола прогнали, когда я сырником в Торина кинул! А я не в него кидал, а в Гимли! В тарелку к нему, но не попал! Папочка из библиотеки прогнал, а я чернила нечаянно и там все на пол, а не на книги! Теперь Кили меня прогнал, а я так хотел помочь!  
Этот-то точно был хоббитом до мозга костей – хитрый чересчур, а уж прикинуться сиротой роханской, похоже, не в первый раз пробовал, и к кому пойти, знал:  
\- Кили! Он ведь ребенок, а ты?!  
\- А я что? Правила – они кровью писаны, причем кровью тех, кто куда попало руки или ноги сует! А затянет в отжим за рукав?! Мне Торин и за сломанный у него палец шею сломает, а полурослик добавит!  
\- Пойдем, Фродо, - царственно распорядилась Дис, - крутить ворот для тебя тяжеловато пока еще, просто посмотришь… Там и работы почти не осталось, сейчас все вешать уже…  
Белье собиралось не столько сохнуть, сколько промораживаться, и все террасы на этот день превратились в гавани, полные разноцветных парусов, а Фродо, обозрев окрестности, ожидаемо приуныл:  
\- И не покидаешься и не побегаешь теперь! Даже в прятки, потому что снизу все видно!  
Он потянул Кили к краю, высунулся, перевесившись:   
\- И нижнюю тоже всю заняли, а на склоне не побегаешь, такая горка!  
\- Не горка, а Гора.  
Кили, бросив веревочную ручку деревянной бадьи, в которой таскал белье к веревкам, поймал Фродо за шиворот.   
\- Гора-горища! И вся в снегу…  
\- Здесь не Шир ни разу потому что. Тут горы, и да, они с осени до весны в снегу.  
\- Гора. В снегу, - повторил Фродо, будто какой-то урок.  
\- Ну, насмотрелся?  
Глупый ребенок вроде бы больше не дулся, потому что обратился совсем уж ласково:  
\- Братик!  
\- Ну?  
\- Братик, а давай скатимся?  
\- Кувырком, что ли?  
\- Ну, снежная же гора! Что ты как маленький? На чем-нибудь, вон… - Фродо огляделся. – А давай в бадье скатимся!  
\- С ума сошел?  
\- По снегу до той террасы! Весело будет!  
Хоббит! Маленький настырный хоббит, из породы тех хоббитов, что мало что гномов норовят в разную нетранспортабельную дрянь усадить, так еще и уговорить ехать, мало было катания на бочках в Лихолесье в свое время, видно…  
Ну и тут идея казалась интересной только пока перетащили деревянный чан через край, уселись и оттолкнулись. Бадья поехала, но как-то криво, снега налетело внутрь до краев, потом с десяток раз подкинуло на камнях (или кустах, кто их там разберет), а потом и вовсе перевернуло, и проволокло остаток дороги кубарем. Кили только и успел, чтоб вроде как прикрыть собою пакостливого хоббитенка, а потом они с разгона вылетели на нижнюю террасу и затормозили, сорвав полдесятка веревок с бельем.  
Кили вынырнул из-под снега, стряхнул его с лица, выплюнул изо рта:  
\- Фродо, ты живой?  
Бадья развалилась, и из-под обломков показался Фродо, потрепанный, но довольный.  
\- А ничего! – одобрил он. – Когда в шапке и шубе, то не так больно падать! Братик, а зачем у тебя кружевные штаны на голове?  
Кажется, этой зимой в Эреборе будет весело…  
***  
Какое-то время было для Кили почти что временем блаженного спокойствия. С Тауриэль они сначала немного поскандалили из-за покатушек в бадье («Как ты мог подвергать опасности ребенка?! Что тебе вообще за идея пришла… Ах, не тебе!..»), но быстро и приятно помирились.   
И потом даже, если честно, потихоньку уперли большое корыто, чтоб скатиться вдвоем еще раз. И еще, и еще… пока корыто не развалилось совсем. Остатки корыта, пока никто не видит, выкинули куда-то с террасы вниз. Снега потом натрясли целый сугроб из капюшонов и из-за воротников, и из-под курток, и из сапог, оставили двойную цепь мокрых следов до самых своих дверей. Будто задались себе целью придумать время, которое в этой жизни потратили друг без друга: со всеми дурацкими выходками и почти детскими шалостями. Да они, было дело, в прошлом году даже углем и мелом друг друга как-то мазали, и матушка Дис тогда вспоминала, как зло подшутил маленький Фили над младшим братцем, который поначалу принял нарисованные усы и бороду за настоящие!..  
А ночью из-за застуженных в снегу ног Тауриэль сначала просто не спала, тяжко сопя в подушку, а потом не спал и Кили – зажигал свет, заваривал горький сбор в маленькой плошке и, выговаривая за очередную «терпячку», доставал из сундука теплые чулки… Эльфы спят чутко, словно лесные звери, на ходу и вполглаза, слыша малейший шорох – и только удивляться оставалось, как хорошо и крепко спалось здесь и сейчас! Под брожения по спальне и к окну, чирканье кремня и сопение засорившейся было трубки…  
А потом все пошло как раньше.  
Нет, не так.  
Для начала дяде Торину вздумалось набраться.  
Прежние дни давно миновали, а теперь, когда еще и полурослик был под боком (причем наверняка и в само буквальном смысле), и традицию встречать начало снежного времени небольшим запоем можно было считать забытой – а поди ж ты! То ли первоснежие все еще наводило на Торина тоску, то ли на радостях, но узбад был изрядно в подпитии, когда вздумал показать ребенку сокровищницу.  
\- Твое будет! – горделиво обещал он Фродо. Фродо, сидевший дома безвылазно после своих приключений (ну, еще и потому, что снаружи теперь вьюжило ужасно, тяжелых латников и тех чуть не опрокидывало с террас), скучал по воле и с удовольствием лучше бы побегал с другими детьми, так что поход этот воспринял очень равнодушно. Стражи в сокровищнице у дверей больше всего напоминали каменные статуи самих себя, но дыханье все же затаили: что там скажет необъявленный во всеуслышание, но все-таки наследник? Наследник, не соглашающийся в помещении ходить обутым, потихоньку чесал в носу. И на горы сокровищ смотрел вскользь, пока не зацепился взглядом за здоровенное серебряное блюдо:  
\- А можно мне что-то прямо сейчас? Не навсегда, а только попользоваться?..  
«Драконова болезнь!»- безмолвно пронеслось в воздухе.  
\- Ну, попробуй…  
Мальчишка вытащил блюдо за край – и вместе с ним полез по холодному золотому склону наверх:  
\- Меня говорят, что сдует на улице! Я тут кататься буду пока!  
И с радостным визгом съехал на этом самом блюде обратно вниз! Какая там драконова болезнь, пожаловался только:  
\- Жестко здесь, там лучше было и светлее!  
Гномы подозревали, что неспособны всякие полурослики оценить всю красоту и бесценность несметных сокровищ, но чтоб оценить настолько своеобразно! Но узбад только погладил кудрявую детскую макушку:   
\- Но лучше так, чем совсем ничего, а? – потом еще по осыпающимся монетам и камням полез наверх за компанию с неназванным наследником, чтоб съехать уже вместе. И подкидывал легонького хоббитенка на руках, только смеясь и повторяя, что вот оно, главное сокровище…  
А потом они съехали на этом самом блюде и на целой золотой лавине прямо под ноги взрослого полурослика – изрядно, надо сказать, злого. Для полноты картины только скалки в руке не хватало. До такой степени злого, что выдавшего весь свой небогатый запас кхуздула, а заодно и на всеобщем уже сообщившего Торину, что не так далеко ушел он от собственных племянников по разуму, коль скоро не понимают, что некоторые их безобидные развлечения – опасные, а ребенок – не игрушка, и он тоже не игрушка… Но это уже невнятно, и еще невнятнее – все остальные слова, и отчетливо только уже почти не сердитое:  
\- …и при этом дураком вечно оказываюсь я!  
И после этого похода Фродо благополучно вернулся под опеку Кили. Благо, метель снаружи уже начинала утихать, и как весело можно было бы потом проводить время!  
Но одно дело – потом, а другое, когда среди ночи в дверь начинают спасибо, что не молотить, но не менее отчаянно царапаться:  
\- Братик, мне страшно! Я у тебя посплю?  
***  
Быть старшим братом для Кили показалось весело. Если, разумеется, не считать тех моментов, когда Фродо ломился в комнату с утра пораньше или ночью – последнее, правда, случалось нечасто. Оказалось, что для спокойного сна Фродо достаточно держать под подушкой какое-то оружие: Бильбо вечно боялся, что мальчишка поранится по малолетству, оттого даже и с Торином ругался и, ясное дело, узбад всегда уступал. Очень уж аргумент «Этожеребенок!» был похож на те, с которыми вечно была готова накинуться на Торина Дис, если ему вдруг вздумывалось дать вздрючку Фили и Кили за какие-то их проказы. С матушкой Дис Торин предпочитал не ссориться, с хоббитом – тем более. Меч в кровать таскать Фродо запретили.  
Неудивительно, что в оружейне мальчишка почувствовал себя как дома, а уж когда Кили позволил забрать с собой что душа попросит, то в лучах обожания можно было греться не хуже, чем у горячих соленых источников…   
А как хоббитенок радовался, когда Тауриэль, сдержав свое обещание, все-таки стала учить Фродо «отшибать бошки оркам» - для начала хотя бы метать ножи!.. Сил, правда, у Фродо было маловато для полновесных ножей, и меткости никакой, но сам факт! Он даже выпросил себе потайные ножны на голенища для ношения этих своих «игрушек» - а ведь такими могли похвастаться только взрослые ребята!  
Они весело проводили свободное время, снова катаясь по снегу с террасы. (Кили больше не рискнул таскать готовое и соорудил за вечер санки – здоровенные, хоть пони в них запрягай, и тяжелые, но там хватало места всем, кому хотелось прокатиться, а потом и наверх их втаскивали всей компанией.) Или вместе штурмуя снежные крепости и просто вдосталь валяя в снегу друг друга. Мальчишка больше не забывал про сапоги или шапку, но отчего было иногда вечером не заглянуть в теплый бассейн – тем более, за право поплавать Фродо терпел и помывку. Хотя и пищал и жаловался каждый раз, что мочалка жесткая, что мыло щиплется, что детей нельзя шлепать, а надо договариваться и что нет деревянных корабликов, чтоб выпустить их в бассейн… А еще пытался докопаться, почему Тауриэль моется отдельно и почему у гномов на ногах так мало шерсти.  
Вот дела, хоббиты, как и гномы, в большинстве плохо плавают и воду не очень-то любят вообще, а этот лягушонок знай себе плескался, словно какой-то…  
\- …как эльфенок какой-то!  
\- Ерунда! Некоторые плавают, как камень для катапульты: например, Леголас в тринадцать лет чуть не утонул. Точнее, он и утонул практически, нахлебался так. Ох и тяжело его было на берег тащить!  
\- Так ты, выходит, ему жизнь спасла?!  
\- Можно и так сказать… Вообще-то, мы с ним тогда подрались и я его немножко… кхм, пнула ниже спины – я и не подозревала, что он свалится с дерева в реку! Так что я спасала в первую очередь свою ж… голову – Трандуил точно бы меня убил на месте…  
\- Тау, ты спасала Листка? А он что сказал?  
\- Давно это было… не помню уже, кажется, «гадина рыжая» и на берегу потом мы снова подрались. У нас это вообще как-то само собой получалось тогда – драться.  
\- А самой-то тебе сколько тогда было? – со смехом спросил Кили.  
\- Я старше Леголаса. На две недели…   
\- Это нестрашно.   
А бывали дни, когда Фродо если и приходил к Кили, то ближе к вечеру: забредал перед ужином или после ужина, везде совал свой нос. После провального приключения с сокровищницей Торин поумерил свою прыть с пожеланием лично заниматься воспитанием наследника. Во-первых (это наябедничала Фили одна из его подружек), полурослик сердился, что Торина тянет на всякие опасные приключения, но он всегда тянет за собою и всех, и, если у всех прочих есть на плечах собственные головы, то Фродо же ребенок!.. Во-вторых, полурослик же намекнул Королю-Под-Горой, что если так оно и будет продолжаться, то не шел бы он спать к себе – или, как вариант, домой отправятся хоббиты… В-третьих, этожеребенок! – ему бы читать и писать для начала учиться, а вовсе не сражаться или властвовать! Насчет властвовать – это, конечно, уже перебор и метафора. Но когда Торин вздумал учить мальчика вежеству, мол, неплохо было бы, чтоб ты научился здороваться, как полагается принцу, то хоббитенок и выдал при встрече:  
\- Пусть вечно растет твоя борода и не гаснет огонь в твоей кузнице! – эльфийскому послу. Причем даже на квенья.  
Об этом долго еще ходили анекдоты; эльф оказался с тем еще чувством юмора и ответил:  
\- Не сомневаюсь, до бороды мне в самом деле придется ждать целую вечность!  
Тут-то и выступил Кили, заявив, что, между прочим, Фродо уже неделю как ходит учиться вместе с гномскими детьми. Вообще-то просто снова изгадилась погода и маявшийся хоббитенок разок слишком уж распоясался и в мастерской опрокинул коробки с рассортированными камнями. Кили, едва сдержав рвущийся наружу матерный крик души и крепкий подзатыльник, понял, что хоть и быть старшим братом ему нравится, отдыхать от этого поросенка не мешает почаще… И потому-то на следующее утро паршивец был благополучно сдан с рук на руки старику-учителю.  
И ныне Фродо и в самом деле сидел в классе и, усердно пачкаясь чернилами, изучал и язык, и руны, и цифры – разумеется, во все то время, пока не спорил и не дрался с другими детьми, не плевался жеваной бумагой и не таскал за косы девочек… Слишком крупный для полурослика, здесь Фродо был мельче и худее всех, его колотить старались вполсилы, зато как полюбили слушать его истории! Врал мальчишка виртуозно, это факт. Кили даже сам заслушался, зайдя забрать задержавшегося на занятиях ребенка и обалдев от повисшей в классе тишины. Ее нарушало лишь похрапывание задремавшего наставника и негромкий голосок Фродо, вещавшего собравшимся в кружок детям:  
\- …и тогда Исилдур поднял свой обломанный меч и отрубил Черному Властелину палец с волшебным кольцом! И в тот же миг это Властелин стал пеплом и черным дымом, потому что давно уже ходил в своем теле благодаря лишь черной магии кольца! – он даже замахнулся, будто изображая фехтовальный выпад, и кто-то из девчонок негромко ойкнул.   
\- Хлипкий какой-то меч, не гномской работы… - заметил один из слушателей, но на него лишь шикнули.  
\- Но глупый Исилдур решил взять кольцо себе вместо виры! Он не знал, что кольцо сроднилось со своим хозяином! Оно обожгло руку Исилдура, а потом вообще убило его и всю его семью!  
\- Это что, сожгло?  
\- Не знаю, дядя Элронд так рассказывал.  
\- А потом что?  
\- Не знаю, Элронд увидел, что я тоже сижу и слушаю и прогнал меня спать. Наверняка это кольцо где-то хранится до сих пор. Говорят, оно в обычном, даже самом жарком, пламени не нагревается даже, а лишь проступают на нем письмена на черном наречии, на котором говорил сам Черный Властелин…  
А на следующий день Фродо щеголял синяком в пол-лица: Ньор, сын ювелира, вздумал проверить, не завалялось ли у них случайно волшебного кольца и нечаянно расплавил в печи всю недельную работу отца.


	7. Chapter 7

***  
Снег ложился здесь быстро и быстро становился глубоким настолько, что приходилось дожидаться нормальной дороги еще какое-то время: пока там ее укатают еще!  
Фродо изнывал еще и от этого: не секрет, что он в первые же дни в Эреборе разведал дорогу до конюшни и частенько околачивался еще и там, подкармливая сухариками и прочими лакомствами пони узбада. Конюшенного чуть удар не хватил, когда он увидел под ногами здоровенного и злого Резвого беспечно расположившегося принца-хоббита, а в другой раз поймал паршивца за руку, когда он этого самого Резвого, исхитрившись взнуздать, выводил на волю:  
\- Я только немного покатаюсь и верну, правда-правда!  
И только вся гномья дипломатия и все полуросличьи обещания вообще запретить даже приближаться к конюшням («И можете не сомневаться, Фродо Бэггинс, я постараюсь лично проконтролировать это!») убедили мальчика не выезжать за пределы Горы в одиночку. Насмотревшись у людей на их сооружения, гномы придумали и у себя такую штуку – песком (тем, который шлаковый из отвалов, потому что не везти же его от озера!) и опилками устелили пол в одном из залов, чтоб Фродо мог кататься сколько ему вздумается и в любую погоду, не рискуя сломать себе шею. Расточительство, конечно, несусветное и очередное потакание прихотям, но, с другой стороны, никто из таких маленьких не вздумал бы еще и близко подойти к пони или к стоявшим там же боевым козлотурам. Этим не нужны были помещения с весны и до поздней осени, и под крышей в пещерах они проводили только то время, когда корма становилось под снегом совсем мало – в стаде они бы просто откочевали куда подальше, вместо чтоб всегда быть под рукой. Их рогов, даже со снятыми шипастыми накладками, закономерно следовало опасаться, но только эти правила явно не были писаны для бесшумного и подвижного, как капля ртути, мальчишки. Он отважно гладил козлотуров по свирепым бородатым мордам (этой лохматой суровостью козлотуры до смешного напоминали своих собственных хозяев), успевая исчезнуть из-под замаха рогов или удара копытом раньше, если кому-то вдруг вздумывалось попробовать гостя на прочность. Он с нетерпением ждал весны – один из конюшенных обещал, что разрешит Фродо выбрать себе нового козлотурьего детеныша, чтоб самому его кормить с рук, учить и выезжать; тот козлотур, на котором было разрешили Фродо кататься и вроде как отдали полностью ему во владение, был белоснежным не столько по природе, сколько уже от старости, резвые коленца выкидывать не спешил, а долгим прогулкам предпочитал теплое стойло и полную кормушку.   
Вот так вот и вышло, что Резвый получал свою возможность размяться практически каждый день в компании лохматого хоббичьего жеребенка. И настоящей дороги оба ждали с какой-то роханской тоской. Ведь так было здорово им было путешествовать осенью! А так – приходилось кого-то дожидаться. Обычно, разумеется, Кили и его Тауриэль – эти-то в одиночку не выбирались…  
Все проказы и шалости Фродо, все его поползновения быстро становились достоянием всего Эребора, правда, спасибо мудрому Балину, толковались исключительно на пользу. Как валял дурака в сокровищнице – так то радоваться надо, что свежая кровь навсегда прогнала драконью болезнь из рода, толкется в оружейне вечно – так то и дело, что с малых лет тянется к воинским забавам, и верхом на самом злом из всех пони ездит – это ли не доказательство исключительной храбрости! Кили подозревал, что дело тут было скорее не в храбрости, а некоторой безбашенности, но, с другой стороны, и безбашенность эта была вполне себе фамильная, и даже сердце сладко екало от гордости: брат, родная ж кровь!..  
Если честно, старший из полуросликов ощущал себя в Эреборе слегка неприкаянно и немного чужим: своих и знакомых было мало (а некоторые из них внезапно обросли семьями и, ясное дело, наверняка не очень-то жаждали вспоминать о былых временах!), а от незнакомых наверняка шли шепотки за спиной; и даже иногда почти жалел, что согласился приехать сюда. И потому-то, по большей части, время, что не с Торином, он проводил в огромной библиотеке, что чудом уцелела… С удовольствием закопался в старые фолианты – те, которые мог прочитать, разумеется, - с радостью помогал Ори разбирать архивы, а в глубине души все равно будто мелкая червоточина поселилась: что всем тут был понятен настоящий статус нового «архивариуса». И что молча, но не одобряют этого очень много кто. Бильбо сильно робел перед принцессой Дис, с ее строгим голосом и пронзительно-синим, как и у брата, взглядом и чувствовал себя вечно не в своей тарелке. Ну или как новая невестка на кухне у свекрови – непременно что-то испортит или сделает не так, даже не желая этого…   
И, разумеется, Бильбо терзался из-за Фродо, отселенного в отдельную комнату и практически брошенного на произвол судьбы и Кили – а из Кили нянька так себе… Или не так себе, потому что за эти шесть лет он вроде как поумнел. А может, еще и женитьба ему слегка мозги вправила. Хотя до того, чтоб совсем остепениться, тут явно было еще далековато, за Кили Бильбо очень радовался. Очень рад был видеть его все таким же веселым и гораздо более живым, чем на Вороньей высоте, когда нашел их двоих с эльфийкой рядом в мокром алом снегу и подумал, что это ложе, наверно, станет единственным, что они разделят, – а сил плакать или жалеть уже не осталось… Только проорать вниз, что нашел и что вроде еще живые. Говорят, этот снег и спас: холод не позволил истечь кровью - но он же, говорят, чуть и не убил Кили, потому что к тяжелым ранам и кровопотере добавилась еще и пневмония.   
Страшная память, уснувшая было, здесь будто поднялась со дна, навевая дурные сны и предчувствия, и, даже проснувшись и при свете масляного светильника, Бильбо долго не мог отдышаться и лязг битвы стоял в его ушах. Торин, проснувшись рядом, бесцеремонно сгребал полурослика обратно под горячий бок, и что-то ласковое ворчал на своем каменном наречии, а на «Отпусти уже, медведь горный!» никак не реагировал.  
В конце концов, это раздражение выплескивалось в очередную ругачку – после они всегда мирились и вроде как становились адекватнее оба. И Торин, рассказавший, что драконья болезнь оставила его и что хоть первые несколько лет каждые осень и весну пил успокаивающий сбор, в них уже года два нужда отпала совсем, принес откуда-то тонкий браслет с синим камнем:  
\- Носи! Мало ли кому и что не нравится, а высказать вслух никто теперь не посмеет!  
\- А кто слишком много любопытничает, что у других под одеялом происходит – у тех под собственным ничего интересного давно не случалось! – с веселым смехом добавила строгая и красивая Дис. – И одежду новую тоже носи, пожалуйста. Она не статусная, просто я очень старалась, не обижай…  
***  
В город Дейл Кили и Тауриэль вместе с Фродо выбрались как только перестало мести. Вообще-то они ехали по делу, проверить посты, а так вышло – что заодно как следует встряхнуться от легкого оцепенения.   
Фактически зима еще даже не началась, а город уже потихоньку украшался хвойными ветками: сосна украшала и ставни, и двери, и ворота, и витрины лавок, а кто-то даже расщедрился на то, чтоб перевязать ветки бантами из красной и белой ткани – так что вид город имел праздничный и пряничный. Как было не поддаться общему настрою, как было не заехать вечером в «Черную стрелу» и не остаться там потом ночевать! Тем более, что день выдался долгим: объехали целых шесть ближних застав!  
Ох и напрасно полурослик вечно так кудахтал над мелким. Может, хоббитята и были не очень-то приспособлены к таким долгим поездкам и переходам, но Фродо и по манежу носился как тот еще роханец, и на воле теперь свистал на Резвом только так. Кили только рукой махнул и отцепил чомбур от уздечки вороного:  
\- Да пусть его скачет, раз такая охота растрястись!  
Разумеется, несколько раз Фродо умудрился слететь, но исключительно от собственного раздолбайства и пытаясь бахвалиться перед взрослыми – он вообще был иногда тем еще хвастунишкой, а разрезвившийся конь, чтоб совсем уж не завирался, ронял мальчишку в мягкий и пышный, как новая перина, снег. Хоббитенок падал в сугроб, выбирался из сугроба, искал слетевшую шапку, вытирал под носом вышитой рукавицей (Бильбо наверняка бы прочитал целую лекцию про платок, а Кили или Фили в ответ бы непременно съязвили, что не водится, но вон там как раз портянки в углу стоят), и снова забирался на широкую спину Резвого.   
То ли не доверяя шорникам, то ли упорно желая приложить собственную руку к взращиванию принца, Торин сам отковал все до единой пряжки и застежки, и нарядные бляшки, и стремена для специально сделанного крошечного седла. А может, вспоминал, как шил что-то подобное для Фили и Кили, когда те были не сильно старше хоббитенка: на голом остром козлотурьем хребте не очень-то посидишь и отобьешь себе все, пока гоняешься с такими же сопляками… Ну, тогда было не до хитрых узоров и мягкой подушки, а шить кожаные детали у Торина всегда получалось кривовато, но у кого-то и таких не было, и некоторые мальчишки с завистью поглядывали на братьев, когда все проносились по тропам и дорожкам в Синих Горах под нескончаемый аккомпанемент материнских «Куда опять помчался?! Убьешься – домой не приходи!»…  
Путь от Шира до Эребора был долгим и закалил Фродо; он теперь не жаловался на усталость даже под вечер. На дальней Сосновой Дубраве (сосен там не было, и вообще никаких дубрав на самой скале не росло) умудрился даже поцапаться с одним из стражей. Страж был молодым, из пришлых, и в лицо Фродо, первым делом сунувшегося на лестницу к большому сигнальному рогу, видимо, еще не знал, зато не прочь был показать свою силу и власть, поймав за шкирку и рявкнув:  
\- Чего тут шляешься?! Шпионишь?!  
Фродо не привык лезть за словом в карман, а на «лысого борова» гном обиделся не на шутку, попытавшись влепить оплеуху… Недоразумение удалось по-быстрому разрешить, но заметку себе хоббитенок явно на будущее сделал. Хоббиты – народ не злопамятный, память у них просто хорошая.   
На других заставах ему было куда веселее: кто-то подарил Фродо резную фигурку мечника, кто-то наконечник от эльфийской стрелы (успешно пропоровший карман шубы и едва не воткнувшийся ему в ногу прежде, чем Кили это безобразие заметил); в оружейни не пустили, разумеется, и в большой сигнальный рог дунуть не дали (точно такие были на всех высотах и заставах, не только на Дубраве), но отказали не в пример проще. Сказали, что не стоит тревожить в лишний раз ни оружие, чтоб оно не вздумало попробовать крови пришельца, ни дуть в большой рог без причины, даже если умеешь, – потому что все же помнят историю про пастушка, без дела кричавшего «Волки, волки!», да? Потом главный с заставы, седой и весь в жутких шрамах, извлек из кармана… леденцовую рыбку и вручил ее Фродо:  
\- Успеешь еще, навоюешься, Фродо, сын Торина!  
Фродо в ответ степенно поклонился:  
\- Пусть вечно растет твоя борода и не гаснет огонь в твоей кузнице!  
И на этот раз – на кхуздуле.  
Торин с своим хоббитом, как слышал Кили, иногда немножко ссорились. Бильбо терзался тем, что недосматривает за Фродо, и Фродо наверняка недоедает и недополучает внимания, все дни, что не в школе, где-то носясь… Торин только отшучивался в ответ, что если ребенок не прибегает только вечером, голодный и грязный, значит, болен или ребенок, или его родители – причем последние скорее на голову… Если слушать Торина, то детство Фили и Кили, а теперь и Фродо, было идеальным. Фродо, отлично просекал, когда ему неоткуда ждать жалости и конфет, и потому - не ныл и не жаловался впустую. Он был по-ториновски упрямым и упертым, и потому – почти никогда не жаловался на усталость до того, как действительно начинал валиться с ног. Только в Дейле в «Стреле» сморился уже прямо за столом, и Тау посмеялась:  
\- Твоя школа! Спать носом в салате?  
\- Ты мне до старости вспоминать будешь? – но Кили тоже стало смешно, а потом они перенесли Фродо в комнату, где собирались ночевать, и сгрузили на одну из кроватей.  
\- Укатался, герой-воин…  
Шубы, шапки и сапоги – к теплому печному боку на просушку, а подбитый мехом плащ – лучше всякого одеяла…  
\- А мы неплохо справляемся, а?  
А сами вернулись в обеденный зал. Холод и снег разогнали народ по кабакам, и даже в поздний час тут было достаточно людно, и не только людно, и гномно, и даже эльфно; глинтвейн и горячая медовуха согревали тела и развязывали языки, а у кого-то и руки (но таких быстро выгоняли на улицу поостыть), и дым от трубок плыл под потолком сплошным облаком. Веселый молодой парнишка, одетый кое-как и с чужого плеча, но с дорогой работы лютней и приятным голосом, развлекал посетителей своими куплетами - и такими, что даже остроухие прятали в ладонях пунцовые от смеха лица. Что-то похожее недавно озвучил Фродо, а на возмущенный вопрос родителя пояснил, что это все сочиняли Элладан и Элрохир. Сказали, что для устрашения врагов, и в доказательство пропел:  
Зря ты нагнулся – в жопе стрела,  
К эльфам дорога тебя привела!  
И только и успел увернуться от подзатыльника; Бильбо тогда даже не попытался догнать паршивца, потому что в итоге смеялся сам…  
Кили тоже захотелось спеть что-то в ответ, и он даже выпросил лютню у менестреля, клятвенно заверив, что вернет в целости и сохранности, и в самом деле обращался с инструментом бережно, точно младенца нянчил, – а пел так же весело… Вообще выпивка творила с ним те же удивительные вещи, что и с Торином, потому что он вспоминал даже те слова и аккорды, которых не знал. Спел про веселую вдову и ее семерых мужей – менестрель ответил балладой про поход в бордель, потом вспомнилось еще что-то, а потом, даром что холод, Кили запел «Весеннее Лихолесье», и Тауриэль подтягивала ему – негромко, как всегда, но у гнома в душе каждый раз что-то переворачивалось. Будто и вправду повеяло вплотную подступившим сладким и горячим маем, и, отложив лютню, Кили неловко уткнулся губами в теплую эльфийскую ладонь в мозолях от клинков и тетивы…  
\- Смотри, аккуратнее, а то он тебе не успеешь оглянуться - эльфят наделает!  
Ну разумеется, явился, выбравшись из своего гнезда.  
\- Фродо!  
\- А что ты ее в руку целуешь? Если руки в рот тащить, глисты будут!  
\- Сам ты… глист, блин!  
Вся «Черная Стрела» просто полегла, а очарование момента было безвозвратно разрушено.  
\- А если много болтать – можно переломом челюсти и сотрясением мозга заболеть!  
\- Вот мне и Эстель так сказал тогда. Когда перестал кричать, что убьет. А Вен только смеялась и говорила, что это наверняка Элладан и Элрохир подучили. А я потом спросил папочку, он сказал, что руки правда нельзя, только причем эльфята, не сказал, а только сказал, что этих двоих мало за уши драли в детстве… А вы что без меня веселитесь, я тоже хочу! Я спеть могу, как эльф!  
\- Да уж мы слышали!  
Но в итоге вышедший на второй заход Фродо так и остался, пока все разошлись, уютно угревшись под плащом, а норму по разным непристойностям явно выполнив, затянув «Я вернусь, о Эру, в руки твои» и умилив теперь так, что обогатился еще четыре леденца, свистульку, помятый пряник и кусок лимонного сахара. Кили, если честно, втихушку позволили ему допить пару глотков медовухи из своей кружки, а вот за трубку дал по рукам.   
\- Но, а вы сами все! Даже Тау!  
\- А я видишь, без трубки, все, бросила! А станешь курить – зубы будут желтые, лечить знаешь, как долго будешь? Хочешь?  
\- Не хочу!  
Зато с этих пары глотков Фродо во второй раз заснул уже крепко. Пошли проверили пони, а потом, стоя на крыльце, курили и говорили ни о чем, а потом еще по дороге в комнату начали тискаться и целоваться. Красивые слова уже закончились, и Кили просто повторял «Люблю, люблю», и оба слегка дурели от тепла…  
А потом на кровать кто-то вскарабкался, так что возню в темноте пришлось прекратить.  
\- Я с вами посплю, ладно, а то мне одному страшно!  
На ногу (ладно хоть не выше!) наступили, в шею прилетело локтем.  
\- И чего с тобой делать…  
За эльфийские волосы уцепилась липкая от конфет рука.  
\- Неплохо справляемся, говоришь?  
Наверно, так оно и было.

Никто не предполагал, что вернуться придется очень поспешно. Почтовый ворон принес короткую записку: «Даин просит о помощи».


	8. Chapter 8

***  
Обратная дорога оказалась совсем короткой и быстрой, и останавливались они только чтоб позволить пони передохнуть и поесть. Фродо ни словом не обмолвился о том, что сам тоже устал и проголодался, наравне с братом и его эльфийкой деля тяготы этого перехода. Только хмурился абсолютно по-ториновски и подгонял Резвого.   
Все оказалось не так страшно или плохо, как можно было предположить, но и хорошего в орках, заявившихся вдруг в Железные Холмы, было, разумеется, мало. Дядя Торин даже шутил, мол, давно пора размять свои старые кости, а полурослик ворчал, что ага, переломай-ка их себе заново… Вот и проотсутствуй дома около полутра суток, так событий за это время вечно на полгода вперед случится. Фили попенял младшему братцу, что вечно все самое интересное пропускает, а потом принялся пересказывать. Вы не подумайте, что гномы сплетничать любят, просто такое забыть было невозможно.  
Во-первых, дядя и мистер Бэггинс поругались. Не поспорили, как обычно, а именно что поругались, и сильно так – громко и при всех. Торин поинтересовался, а куда это хоббит собрался, что вытащил кольчугу и свой ножик для писем. Вопрос был риторическим, потому что Торин тут же и добавил: «Дома сиди!». Хоббит попытался возразить – возразил и гном. Хоббит припомнил, что один разок было на Вороньей Высоте едва не похоронил Торина и не хотел бы повторения этого, а Король-Под-Горой в ответ рявкнул, что Бильбо останется, даже если ему придется заново того обрюхатить… На это у полурослика словесные аргументы закончились, и потому Бильбо Бэггинс вульгарно врезал Королю-Под-Горой кулаком по лицу. Не по-бабски пощечину залепил, а именно что врезал, да так, что Торин даже на всякий случай проверил, цел ли нос, прежде чем ломанулся следом ругаться дальше. А доругивались они за закрытыми дверями, и полурослик все-таки остался при своем. Замотанный в мифрил по самые уши, он собирался в дорогу вместе с Торином.  
На этом фоне скандал в эльфийском семействе выглядел бледно и скучно – хотя вышел тоже немаленьким. А может, забылся потому, что случился еще раньше, чем прилетел почтовый ворон от Даина. А именно – прежде ворона почтил своим визитом Эребор хозяин Зеленолесья. Против обыкновения, явившийся без своей остроухой свиты, и, судя по красным пятнам на бледных щеках, был он отменно злым.  
Так, что даже Леголас, выйдя к воротам, несколько раз оглянулся, не иначе примериваясь сбежать обратно.  
\- Леголас! – ласковым голосом Трандуила можно было резать камни. – Ты же знаешь, я готов позволить тебе почти все… Куда бы ты ни отправлялся и с кем бы ты ни пожелал пойти… Но это, дитя мое, ровно до тех пор, пока ты сам же и отвечаешь за свои дела! За все свои дела! Даже если я и не одобрял, я был рад помочь тебе, но на этот раз мое терпение закончилось и разбираться будешь сам! Со всеми своими поступками отныне целиком и полностью – сам! Особенно – с этим!   
С этими словами эльф чуть ли не швырнул в руки Леголаса большую корзину, из которой внезапно донесся злой младенческий рев.  
\- Я чуть не сгорел со стыда, чуть не отправился в Заокраинный Мир! Что результаты твоих приключений подкидывают на порог, словно котят! Словно в человеческий приют! Для того ли я растил тебя, мой Зеленый Листок?  
Леголас осторожно отступил, впрочем, не выпуская из рук орущую корзинку.  
\- На этот раз, сын мой, справляйся сам, я тебе тут не помощник.  
И, не прощаясь, уехал – казалось, сама эльфийская прямая спина и горделивая поступь ездового оленя источали презрение.  
\- Э… кажется, меня слегка изгнали…  
\- Выгнали из дома за непосещаемость?  
Эльфийский принц встряхнул еще раз остроухого младенца:  
\- Но я же всегда… почти всегда… - огляделся, махнул рукой:  
\- Ладно, там посмотрим… Буду справляться.  
Очевидно, предполагалось, что Леголас прибежит в Зеленолесье следом, обещая, что отныне никогда не позволит себе ничего лишнего, что отныне будет блюсти свою честь сильнее, чем юная дева!.. (Даже если единственной знакомой юной девой была Тауриэль, еще до всяких брачных гимнов успевшая со своим гномом полюбиться по всем укромным углам...)   
Как и все женщины, гномки отличались сердобольностью, и, как недавно одарили Фродо, теперь так же щедро оделили множеством необходимых вещей и эльфийского ребенка.   
В этом было, конечно, изрядно пафоса, когда Леголас явился к Торину:  
\- Я был счастливым гостем в твоем доме, Король-Под-Горой, но не желаю быть нахлебником теперь, когда мне надо где-то жить и чем-то кормить семью. Позволишь ли мне служить тебе?..  
Торин лишь усмехнулся: слухами Арда полнится, а уж до лесного владыки эта сцена непременно дойдет в ближайшее время с самыми невероятными подробностями.  
\- Будь по-твоему, Леголас. Служи верно и сына расти таким же хорошим воином… это же сын?  
Горластый остроухий младенец и в самом деле оказался мальчиком, что вместе со своим новым статусом королевского лучника эльф и поспешил отметить. Это казалось забавно и весело, и Леголас даже успел подумать, что родительский долг – это довольно приятно, потому что такие маленькие детеныши только и делают, что едят и спят… К ночи оказалось, что все не так радужно, потому что детеныши, даже эльфийские, еще и гадят где попало, а на досуге – мерзко и душераздирающе орут. А у гномских женщин в большинстве свои дети, и им недосуг было бы нянчить еще одного…   
Но тут очень кстати прилетел вестовой ворон из Железных Холмов, и потому-то нынче Леголас из Зеленолесья собирался ехать истреблять орков вместе с воинами Торина, поручив своего подкидыша чужим заботам:  
\- Флинн, дитя, я должен исполнить свой долг перед народом, приютившим нас!  
У Торина на такое не было времени, ему бы и в голову не пришло устраивать эльфийских прощаний посреди большой террасы. Раздать ценные указания племянникам и Балину – это да. Лично проследить за броней и оружием – это да. Поднять на свечу огромного злого козлотура, облаченного в сияющий доспех, рявкнуть начало боевой песни…   
Собственно, этой песней Торин и подавился, поняв, что Фродо не собирается оставаться в стороне и, оставленный без надзора, успел нарядиться в кольчугу и прицепить на пояс в качестве меча эльфийский ножик.  
\- Это что еще за новости?! А ну, марш домой!.  
Сходство между ними было поразительное, и теперь это заметили все. Тяжелый синий взгляд исподлобья и решительное:  
\- Нет!  
Старший полурослик явно решил приберечь педагогические таланты на потом и демонстративно развел руками: справляйся попробуй сам!  
\- Фродо, ты должен остаться.  
Фродо только кудрями помотал.  
\- Фродо.  
\- Нет!  
\- Послушай меня, Фродо: кто-то должен остаться и присматривать за всем, что происходит в Горе… А если кого-то убьют…  
\- Я не хочу, чтоб убивали! Я буду защищать!  
Кажется, долгие уговоры гному давались так себе.  
\- Мы будем защищать друг друга, честно. А ты постарайся защитить тех, кто остается, хорошо? Братьев, тетю Дис… Справишься?  
Закутанный до состояния шарика хоббитенок грустно кивнул:  
\- Справлюсь.  
***  
Оставленный в Эреборе, Фродо все-таки потом разревелся до нервной икоты. Пожалуй, хуже было лишь то, что вместо показательных публичных выступлений он предпочел собственную комнату и этим донельзя напугал добрую матушку Дис: она решила, что мальчик заболел. И даже порывалась задать трепку Кили, таскавшему ребенка балрог-знает-где и наверняка простудившему Фродо… Потом вспомнила: какая трепка, что теперь – и сама зарыдала в голос, теперь напугав уже хоббитенка.   
\- Тетенька Дис, ты только не плачь, они все вернутся скоро и все-все живыми, вон с драконом обошлось – может, и теперь… наверное…  
Кили собирался проверить посты вместе с Двалином, когда Фродо его догнал. Ребенок не расставался со своим полуигрушечным мечом; и метательные ножи, хоть и не издавали на ходу ни звука (хоббичий ребенок вообще умел быть удивительно бесшумным, как маленький хищный зверек), но все так же явно оттягивали карманы за голенищами сапожек…  
\- Фродо, не сейчас. Поиграем в другой раз.  
\- Я помню, - кивнул хоббитенок. – Я вообще пришел спросить, какие будут поручения!  
Двалин что-то одобрительно прорычал.  
\- Проводи тетю Дис к Атее, хорошо? И, пока меня нет, слушай все, что поручит тебе она.  
Задание, надо сказать, ребенок выполнил с честью: грозно нахмурившись, шагал впереди матушки Дис, не забывая оглядываться – не отстала ли? А уже в гостях просто на отлично выполнил поручение скушать пышных оладьев с эльфийским кленовым сиропом и идти поиграть немного с Сорой и Йоррой, не мешая матушке Дис с Атеей перебирать вышивку на каких-то кукольно-маленьких вещах.  
Бомбур с утра ушел в оружейную и еще не возвращался, но он бы и не вытурил детей из своей мастерской. Разве что от банок с красками посоветовал держаться подальше, потому что некоторые из них матери потом будет очень сложно отстирать с одежды. Как будто никто и так не понимает этого!  
\- Эту надо обжигать, чтоб стала красной, - перебирал банки Сора, - а эта серебрянка – чхи! – сыпучая, ее просто с вон тем эльфийским паучьим клеем мешают – и не обшарпается тыщу лет потом!   
\- Так уж и тыщу! – засомневался Гимли, ненадолго забежавший в гости. Вообще-то он тащил полный ящик головок для стрел, но пройти мимо и не заглянуть, чтоб похвастаться свежесделанным (видно, заслужил таки разрешения у отца!) руническим рисунком на руке.  
\- Точно говорю, - подтвердил Фродо. - Ничем не оторвешь и легче закрасить, чем отскрябать! Элладан и Элрохир один раз намазали паучьим клеем скамейку в саду, чтоб туда Вен и Эстель нечаянно сели, а вместо них прилип дяденька Элронд. А он не понял, что совсем прилип, и у него вся половина одежды сзади оторвалась, а он так и ходил, что нижние штаны видно. И никто не говорил, потому что всем стыдно. А тетя Гала сказала, что дядя Элронд все-таки носит штаны, которые она для него вышила и что обязательно подарит еще… А невслух она только смеялась и пыталась до Элладана и Элрохира дотянуться, чтоб спрятались пока.  
\- Эльфы, - фыркнул Гимли, - От какого-то клея у них одежда рвется!  
И ушел дальше со своим ящиком заготовок для стрел.  
\- Заважничал он совсем! Татуировку ему разрешили – вот и заважничал!  
\- Потому что это значит, что взрослый уже!  
Фродо промолчал, терзаясь чем-то похожим на зависть: ведь он был всего на три года младше Гимли и всего на голову ниже, и он тоже носил оружие…  
\- Тетя Дис, а когда мне татуировку можно?  
\- Когда… Фродо, ты в чем так вымазался?  
\- В охре! А когда мне тоже можно будет рисунок на руке, как у Гимли, или Кили, или Торина? Или на спине, как у Тау?  
\- Об этом и спросишь у Кили, а еще лучше – у Торина, когда вернется. Или у папочки, когда вернется он. Пойдем-ка домой…   
Когда вернется Торин – это сколько времени пройдет еще, а спросить хотелось прямо сейчас, и поэтому, сопроводив Дис обратно, Фродо улизнул в комнаты Кили. Кили тоже еще не возвращался:  
\- Если хочешь, подожди его здесь, не убегай далеко – потом вместе и ужинать пошли бы.  
Рука у Тауриэль, скользнувшая по кудряшкам Фродо, была ласковая, почти как у папочки, и пахло от эльфийки всегда хорошо, лесом. Пожалуй только, сильнее, чем надо бы, пахло от нее растиркой для ног, а это значит, в ближайшие дни должна была снова начаться метель…  
\- Тау, а что у тебя на спине за цветы?  
\- Ацелас.  
\- Как на колечке?  
\- Точно, малыш.  
\- Я не малыш!  
\- Точно-точно, великий воитель Фродо.  
\- А правду говорят, что ацелас – волшебный?  
\- Почти. Лекарственный он, в умных руках и волшебным покажется. И растет, и цветет он круглый год, прямо под снегом даже! Здесь его мало, он на камнях не очень-то любит, хотя вроде и приживается, а вот вдоль опушки Леса, как по дороге отсюда, так будто ковер… Невзрачный вроде бы и не такой ароматный, как розы в садах, но будто вся тьма одного его запаха стережется… Фродо, я пойду покурю, ладно? А потом и в кухню можно заглянуть.  
И ушла с трубкой через окно на маленькую терраску. Наверняка не столько курить, сколько посмотреть на дорогу, не возвращается ли Кили, потому что тетя Дис точно так в окно косилась в гостях у мамы Соры и Йорры. И тут Фродо увидел ее – чернильницу! Стояла на столе у Кили вместе с горой его рисунков, и наверняка Кили был бы не против, если Фродо немножко воспользуется чернилами! После рассказа Тау он точно решил что хочет все-таки волшебный цветок на руке… можно нарисовать, чтоб показать, как должно быть, а Кили вредничать не станет, точно разрешит.  
Сделать задуманное оказалось гораздо труднее: предназначенное для бумаги перо кололось и царапалось, а рисовать не хотело. А чернила оказались слишком жидкими и просто растеклись по руке, как мокрый черный браслет. «Надо попробовать на другую руку!» - решил Фродо, и собрался устроиться поудобнее, перехватив письменные принадлежности, но тут наклоненный стул под его ногами качнулся особенно сильно.  
\- Ты что это тут делаешь?! – хлопнул дверью Кили. Не так уж сильно хлопнул, но достаточно, чтоб стул из-под ног вывернулся окончательно, а сам Фродо полетел на пол. Вместе с пером, чернилами, заливающими все вокруг, и рисунками Кили – прямо в содеянную черную лужу.  
\- Ты что натворил, паршивец?!  
По всему, рука у Кили оказалась такая же тяжелая, как у Торина, и Фродо только и пискнул:   
– Я нечаянно, братик!  
\- Кили! – вернувшаяся в комнату на шум эльфийка разозлилась не меньше, чем гном. - Кили, прекрати!  
Выпущенный из рук, Фродо быстро юркнул под стол.  
\- Ты с ума сошел?  
\- Этот негодный подсвинок мне две недели работы изгадил! Точно с ума можно сойти!  
\- Он же совсем клоп, а ты его бьешь!  
\- Пара подзатыльников, да дядя бы за такое ремень снял!..  
\- Ну правильно, что пара твоих гномьих подзатыльников для хоббита… Фродо, малыш, он тебя сильно стукнул, где болит?  
Голос у Тауриэль был какой-то совсем жалобный, а когда Фродо жалели, то он непременно начинал сам себя жалеть и принимался реветь следом. Сегодня день вообще был какое-то - сплошное расстройство. Так еще и про татуировку теперь разрешения попросить не получилось, потому что Тау утащила Фродо прочь, умывать и утешать, а на ужин Кили не остался. Взял кусок хлеба с мясом и ушел проверять посты на стене.  
Так что поговорить удалось только совсем ночью, когда тетя Дис заснула – сбежать в комнату к Кили. Фродо крался и думал, только бы не заперта… Видно, все-таки нечаянно он кому-то молча это и сказал, потому что закрыто не было.  
\- Приполз, козявка?  
\- А Тау где?  
\- Ты виноват.  
\- А нечего было драться! Теперь она на тебя обиделась?  
\- Из-за тебя!  
\- А если бы я тебя стукнул тоже!  
\- А если бы я что-то твое без спросу взял испортил, а? Рог сломал бы или ножики оплавил?  
\- Ой…  
\- Я, между прочим, по этим рисункам для Тау хотел подарок сделать, а ты все испортил!  
\- Ой…  
\- Эй… эй, подсвинок, снова выть только не начинай! С Тауриэль я уже поругался, спасибо, теперь еще пусть мать мне наваляет за твои игрушки!  
Темнота негромко простуженно посопела.  
\- Ползи сюда, подсвинок. Ох и ноги и руки у тебя, как ледышки! Забирайся-ка под одеяло…  
\- От взрослого свина слышу! А Тау когда придет?  
\- Когда надо, тогда и придет. Мир, козявка?  
\- Мир, взрослый свин! Хочешь, я ее позову?  
\- Не валяй дурака.   
\- А я могу молча позвать, как меня Гала учила!  
\- Ох, - вздохнул Кили, - лучше б ты просто посидеть иногда мог молча…  
\- Вот и папочка так говорит…  
А Тауриэль звать не пришлось, она вернулась сама, когда они немного наговорились и Фродо уже начал засыпать. Правда, за косу поймал цепко:  
\- Тау пришла, хорошо теперь…  
\- Мы помирились, - шепотом похвастался Кили. Потому что точно – Тау пришла, и хорошо теперь.


	9. Chapter 9

***  
Удивительно, но Дис наутро не очень-то сердилась за побег из комнаты. Она не могла найти достаточно деликатных слов, чтоб объяснить хоббитенку, почему именно не следует лезть в комнату к взрослому брату, поэтому просто попеняла, что Кили наверняка устал, но Кили первым и отмахнулся, что в действительности устал так, что все равно только спал… Но все мимоходом.  
\- Слушайся Кили! – торопливо велела матушка Дис. – Я к Атее сейчас.  
\- А я?   
\- А ты – слушайся Кили и будь хорошим мальчиком.  
И ушла.  
Ну, представления Кили о хорошести и ее собственные всегда изрядно отличались друг от друга. Вчерашние ссора и примирение сыграли тут немало – от Фродо было теперь не отмахнуться, отослав играть с малышней и не путаться под ногами, когда другие мальчишки с самого безбородого возраста по мере сил помогали взрослым. В кузницу и прочие мастерские хоббитенку соваться было рано, а вот на волю бы он с удовольствием…  
\- Фродо! Помнишь дорогу к Серым Столбам? А к Сосновой Дубраве?  
\- А что ее не помнить, все время к эльфийскому лесу прямо…  
\- Отвезешь наконечники для стрел; ребята вон целую гору сработали. Справишься?  
Еще бы Фродо не справился – он явно жаждал снова поскакать на воле и взять реванш за прерванную поездку! И потому – безропотно заглотал весь предложенный завтрак (даже молоко с пенкой), млея, что сидит за одним общим столом с суровыми гномьими воинами. И с Резвым как-то управился почти сам, надев и седло, и прицепив здоровенные переметные сумки для груза… В самом-то Фродо, правда, веса почти не было, так что затянуть подпруги и погрузить наконечники ему кто-то помог, но и хоббитенок носился бойко – только короткая косичка на затылке заколкой сверкала. Вооружился, как всегда, и ножики свои игрушечные по чехлам рассованы, и меч, который как ножик скорее, и рог у пояса – ну, с рогом-то подаренным Фродо вообще не расставался, чуть не под подушку на ночь прятал… Подлетел едва не под ноги (другие гномы усмехнулись в бороды):  
\- Ну, я поскакал, да, братик? А когда Тау вернется, обедать будем!..  
И, вспомнив, степенно поклонился:  
\- Пусть вечно растет твоя борода и не гаснет огонь в твоей кузнице!  
Сначала Кили немного закрутился с делами, потом… Потом просто стал иногда прислушиваться и поглядывать на двери. Фродо все-таки не боялся дальних поездок, и пусть совсем почти безопасную, но долгую поездку из Шира в Эребор одолел этой осенью, и потом всюду скакал на пони или козлотуре – маленький, но цепкий, как клещ, и абсолютно бесстрашный. Но… Но.  
\- Но зря ты его послал, ой зря! – добавил старший братец. Фили все так же пугал Фродо своим уродливым шрамом и пустым закрытым глазом, и кого-кого, а старшего он точно не стал бы слушаться, даже не наперекор что-то сотворив, а просто спрятавшись от него, страшного, подальше… А вот Кили покаянно понимал, что старший, похоже, прав. И что вернется Тау – и от нее еще точно достанется за это особое поручение, а младший наверняка, если не сгинул в снегах, то, пока тут за него так беспокоятся, вместе с ребятишками с ближнего хутора убежал на горку...  
Так что, когда совсем в сумерках Фродо явился-таки, то вместо приветствия у Кили поневоле вырвалось:  
\- Ну где ты так долго?!  
\- Я выполнил приказ, - шепотом на грани слышимости ответил этот ребенок. Ярко румяный от мороза и похожий на меховой шар в своей шубке – кстати, совсем непохоже, чтоб он валялся в снегу вместо порученного дела, иначе б точно явился мокрым с головы до пят. – Ну, почти…  
\- Заблудился?  
\- Нет!.. Я на Дубраву приехал, а там опять этот лысый! Я ему ничего такого не сказал, просто сказал, что привез стрелы, а он мне – что я опять приперся лазать тут! Я сказал, что я по делу, а он – что много тут таких деловых! И печать не поставил, лысый хрен! И за ухо еще, вот…  
Красный от недавних слез Фродо разревелся заново.  
\- Это что, Хорма Плешивый с Дубравы так тебя приласкал? – весело поинтересовался оказавшийся рядом Фили.  
\- Дурак, - огрызнулся Фродо, от горькой обиды даже позабыв испугаться. – Я же с Дубравы без печати вернулся, вы сейчас подумаете, что я наконечники потерял, как тогда мячик в шахте, а сказал, что его, наверно, утащили, чтоб никто не знал, что мы в шахту сами лазили… ой!..  
\- Еще раз полезете в шахту с Гимли – я тебе поверх хормовской трепки еще добавлю, - пообещал Фили. – А за стрелы – спасибо. Хоть и без печати. Вон, пойдем на кухню, пусть тебе пряник дадут, что ли…  
\- Я не за пряник вообще-то, - остатки обиды еще клокотали в Фродо, и оттого он осмелел настолько, что ответил старшему, - я - потому что Торин сказал мне здесь быть, чтоб охранять и защищать! И у вас в пряники вечно много корицы и гвоздики кладут, а начинки в них нету…   
\- Ну, сам возьми, что нравится. И пусть тебе Тауриэль ухо подлечит, что ли, раненый ты наш.  
\- Кили! Я справился ведь, да?  
\- Ну?  
\- А рисунок на руке или на спине можно мне теперь, да?  
\- Это ты у Торина спроси, когда вернется.  
\- Он скажет, спроси у папочки, а папочка наверняка не разрешит…  
Это хорошо, что Фродо вернулся хотя бы в сумерках, потому что Тауриэль вернулась совсем к ночи:  
\- Опять метель начинается, ну что за гадство… - пожаловалась она, снова ощутимо припадая на плохую ногу. Он нее пахло разволглой одеждой и холодом, и волосы были по краю мокрыми от растаявшего снега, а лицо растеряло свои веснушки от яркого зимнего румянца. А Кили обрадовался, будто не виделись они не с утра, а несколько дней – и, не дожидаясь, пока сама возьмется, поставил на жаровню темную банку с притиранием; острый смолистый запах леса сразу поплыл по комнате. И только отмахнулся:  
\- Давай, я…  
Говорят, лихолесский целитель сильно бранился на гномского, что собирал тогда на золотую спицу раздробленную кость. Говорил, мол, все надо было оставить как есть, оно бы и срослось само, наверно, через пару-тройку лет гораздо ровнее… Ага, наверно. Может, оно и так, конечно, для эльфа несколько лет разменять – как чихнуть, а вообще - наверняка врал. У эльфов-то таких искусных ювелиров не было… А в душе у Кили все равно каждый раз при виде этого шрама что-то переворачивалось, и старался как-то бережнее размазывать лесное зелье, будто этот шрам был совсем свежим, и прикрыть теплым шерстяным чулком…  
\- Кили, ты чего? Я не хрустальная!  
А Кили, не удержавшись, поцеловал теплое розовое в рыжих крапинах колено. Ну и потихоньку проползая рукой под эльфячью рубашку…  
\- Кили, а ты зачем Тау в ногу целуешь?   
\- Фродо, ты чего не стучишь?!  
\- Я думал, вы спите, чтоб не разбудить. А ты зачем ее в коленку целовал? Глисты будут!  
\- Болит у нее коленка – вот и поцеловал, чтоб прошло! Тебя, может, в ухо поцеловать?  
\- Обойдусь. А можно я с вами посплю?  
\- У себя-то тебе что не спится? Или у тети?  
\- Тетя Дис пришла только вот, она устала и с другими тетями что-то говорит, а одному плохо. Обычно потому что папочка дома, с ним не страшно, даже если он и Торин в комнате дверь закрыли… Можно, да?  
Тауриэль с обреченным смехом потрепала Фродо по кудрявой макушке.  
\- Балрог с тобой, герой-воин, забирайся.  
***  
Утро Фродо безнадежно проспал, утомленный своей поездкой накануне. В маленьком высоком окне было уже бело от где-то далеко за облаками проснувшегося солнца и падающего на землю снега. Никого в комнатах давно уже не было; поленья в очаге успели прогореть, и угольки мигали своими красными глазками будто бы сонно и нехотя. Будто хотели сказать Фродо:  
\- Там холод и снег, а здесь так тепло и хорошо, спи себе дальше…  
\- Да вот еще! Я что, маленький?!  
Фродо натянул теплые штаны и шерстяную рубашку, а подумав – еще и забрал из своей комнаты пояс и сапоги. Потому что на поясе висели и меч, и рог, а в сапогах прятались ножики: сегодня наверняка будут новые опасные задания, а там, глядишь, и рисунок таки разрешат…  
В кухне тоже никого не оказалось, кроме двух полузнакомых гномок, попытавшихся всучить Фродо кроме каши и хлеба все то же козье молоко с пенками – так что хоббитенок предпочел улепетнуть оттуда поскорее, рассчитывая перекусить чем повкуснее в гостях у Соры и Йорры, но те сами попались ему навстречу.   
\- А у нас мама вчера братика родила! – вместо приветствия сообщила девочка.  
\- Такого же дурака, как сама ты! – огрызнулся Сора. – Лысый и орет!  
Йорра тихонько стукнула брата в нос:  
\- Сам дурак! А братик хорошенький, только совсем маленький, и мама лежит, потому что устала теперь, нам сказала есть идти в большую кухню…  
\- Там молоко с пенками, - честно предупредил Фродо.  
\- Ну вот… А папа занят сегодня и не стал готовить… Он занят, потому что с утра ушел в кузницу, а потом еще просидит в ювелирне, чтоб маме в подарок сережки или кольцо сделать. А в ювелирную нам пока не разрешают, чтоб тоже что-то сделать красивое.  
\- Потому что у тебя руки не из того места!  
\- Тихо! – скомандовал Фродо. – Вы еще и подеритесь снова! Красиво вообще-то не только в мастерских делают, но и так можно. Убраться, чтоб было чисто и красиво, а то у вас всегда все раскидано, вот.  
\- Это Сора все! А я убирать одна не стану, потому что это все он!  
\- Ну и сидите в грязи оба. Вон, еду вкусную приготовить можно вообще самим – и чтоб маме тоже. Не печь или варить даже, а хотя бы хлеб маслом и медом намазать. Посуду помыть.   
Близнецы крепко задумались.  
\- Скатерть свежую постелить или просто стол помыть и в каком-нибудь красивом кувшине цветов поставить… У нас вообще когда у кого-то маленький братик или сестра, то дарят не кольца и сережки, а полезное или просто красивое, или угощения приносят.  
\- Фродо-принц, такой ты умный! А то Сора там как раз краску пролил, я же говорю, руки не оттуда растут, а теперь вот помоет… - хорошенькая Йорра разрумянилась еще больше, чем была.  
Пятно краски на полу в игрушечной мастерской и вправду было здоровое – будто кто-то нарочно его размазывал.  
\- Ага-ага… а под снегом как раз цветов накопать можно, - пробурчал Сора. Отмывать пятно с пола ему не хотелось.  
\- Ацелас – даже под снегом, - сообщил Фродо. – Его у края эльфийского леса всегда полно.   
\- Далеко, и не отпустят…  
\- А хотите – я доеду? Я на Резвом доскачу за полдня и туда, и обратно! Этот лес вообще от Сосновой Дубравы видно уже, а я туда два раза ездил и даже один вчера…  
Воспоминания о вчерашней поездке были так себе, и во Фродо проснулась жажда мщения.  
\- А вы мне маленькую банку эльфийского паучьего клея не дадите?  
\- Зачем?  
\- Да одному дураку скамейку намажу, чтоб знал, как таскать меня за уши! И наорал еще, лысый варг…  
\- Возьми большую, нам не жалко!  
Дел вообще-то было даже не на полдня, а куда меньше. Ну, если не слишком местью увлекаться. И если эльфийский цветок найдется сразу: Тау ведь говорила, что около опушки их всегда полно, а там вообще снега меньше… И если не попасться в руки к тете Дис, потому что она может и не отпустить – но Фродо ловко спрятался за дверью, пропуская тетю мимо, когда шел за шапкой и шубой. И даже на всякий случай оставил у нее на столе записку: «Я вернуся».  
Резвый вполне отдохнул после вчерашней дороги и, приветствуя, слегка схватил Фродо за рукав своими огромными зубами. Хотел бы укусить – мог бы и полруки оттяпать, а тут просто играл. И посоленную хлебную корку сгрыз одним махом, пока Фродо как раз управлялся с ремешками уздечки. С седлом Фродо тоже наловчился управляться еще в Шире: где не хватает роста, там всегда поможет высокий забор. А на воротах Фродо уже знали, и даже не окликнули, когда он проскакал по мосту, помахав гномам рукой.  
Кстати, снег почти не порошил – клубилось темное у горизонта, а тут, на дороге, было все и бело, и ясно. Резвый бежал быстро, ухая всем нутром и весело выдыхая горячий пар из круглых мягких ноздрей.   
\- Веселей, кровь драконья! – свистел и смеялся Фродо. И под аккомпанемент мелких колокольчиков, украшавших седло, запел во все горло – как пел Торин, когда на празднике урожая в одиночку уговорил полный кувшин вишневицы, а потом полночи не хотел ложиться спать:  
Король страны подгорной,  
Владыка прозрачных ключей,  
Снова сядет на трон узорный  
В древней стране своей…  
Только на подходах к Дубраве как-то сам собой Фродо умерил прыть. Как бы не попасться снова этому, плешивому, раньше времени… или, что тоже невесело, вчерашнего обидчика здесь не окажется: так жаль будет потерянного времени и проделанной дороги – ведь можно было до леса срезать столько напрямик!  
Но знакомая блестящая макушка как раз мелькнула в одной из бойниц.  
Разведенный водой паучий клей как раз хорошенько растрясся, и на всю скамейку как раз хватило - разлилось не хуже, чем у Элладана и Элрохира. А пустую банку Фродо торопливо выбросил в снег.  
\- Чего опять явился, мало тебе вчера? – за ночь дозорный добрее не стал.  
\- Дяденька, ты сядь, может, поговорим?..  
Резвый нервно переступал ногами, и Фродо ласково погладил теплой варежкой его лохматую шею: уж теперь-то они всегда успеют удрать!   
А гном купился на это «сядь» - и вправду сел на ту самую каменную скамейку, раскуривая свою трубку!   
\- Чего тебе надо?  
\- Я спросить хотел – а что ты такой злой? Я же не просто так приезжал… и не лез даже никуда… я же по-хорошему лучше понимаю…  
\- Умный слишком!  
\- А то я разозлюсь и заколдовать могу! Вот щас как приколдую тебя к этой скамейке на веки вечные!  
\- Приколдует он, что… - гном вляпался в клей еще и рукавом. – Что за хрень?  
\- Эльфийский клей, - сообщил Фродо. – Чтоб в следующий раз меня не обижал!  
\- Ах, ты, гаденыш мохнолапый! – плен клея оказался прочным, и гномья одежда затрещала по швам.  
\- Гад мохнорылый! – не остался в долгу Фродо, после чего стукнул Резвого по бокам пятками – Резвый поднялся на красивую свечу – и отправился в сторону эльфийского леса. Довольный, словно объевшись пирога с клубникой.


	10. Chapter 10

***  
Эльфийский лес именно здесь будто бы внаглую перешагнул озеро и был ближе всего к гномьим и людским поселениям – словно мыс выдавался. А за этим мысом дальше все шло очень сильно под уклон и снова начинались скалы… Кто-то из гномов брюзжал, что совсем остроухие обнаглели, деревьев тут всего ничего, а они поселились, как дома, и того и гляди подобьют кого…  
Фродо помнил, что лес был зеленым и только кое-где рыжим, когда он ехал в гномье королевство вместе с папочкой и с Торином – ох Торин и соловьем разливался, какая славная у него гора! Гора и гора, здоровенная, правда, другие рядом с ней теряются (хотя вообще тоже огромные на самом деле) и рядом с ними холмы Шира точно бы показались кротовинами – куча земли и дыра под землю…  
А теперь по краю этого кусочка эльфийского леса точно так же, как везде, лежали сугробы! Сплошной снег, под которым не то что траву и цветы было не разглядеть – Резвый-то оказался в снегу выше колена.  
\- Поедем вдоль края, - решил Фродо. – Наверняка найдется место почище – может, вон за тем пригорком…  
Вон за тем пригорком чистого места не оказалось, и за следующим тоже, и Фродо с досадой понял, что пора поворачивать обратно и наверняка в Горе не погладят по головке за такое долгое путешествие – и вдруг совсем даже не на опушке, а у камней, ему показалось, что из-под снега виднеется зеленеющая земля.  
\- Ура! Резвый, вперед!  
Резвый уже устал и потому двинулся с большой неохотой, и чем ближе к зеленому пригорку, тем меньше выказывал пожелание удаляться от дома. Он храпел, фыркал и хлестал хвостом, словно злился за что-то, и брел только шагом, а потом и вовсе встал.  
\- Вот болван! – рассердился Фродо и, спешившись, потянул сердитого коня за поводья… К счастью, снега здесь действительно было поменьше, и идти было легче – вот если бы не приходилось тащить за собой этого упрямого зверя! А потом Резвый остановился уже совсем-совсем, но и сам Фродо в ту секунду встал, как вкопанный, поняв, что из-под зелени (вблизи, кстати, на траву совсем не похожей) торчит большая нога, а снег по краю отчего-то красный.  
В мокром снегу возле камней (на такие еще не у всех получится забраться!) лежал эльф. Точнее, большая часть эльфа, потому что одной руки у него не хватало, и сам этот эльф был абсолютно и совершенно мертвым – как младший братик Мерри, который убился, упав с дерева. Потому что у эльфа точно так же были слепо открыты глаза. Фродо замутило. А может, еще потому что там, где начинался склон, оказывается, лежали какие-то утыканные стрелами мохнатые здоровенные туши, и от них воняло просто нестерпимо тошно и едко. Резвый снова замотал головой и попятился, вот только теперь хоббитенок попятился почти наперегонки с ним, одновременно пытаясь забраться обратно на седло. Он и почти забрался, когда показалось, что один из камней наверху зашевелился, будто вырастая - и превращаясь в орка, огромного настоящего орка. Когда пони прыгнул, Фродо чуть не свалился обратно, даже в ушах свистнуло – правда, это оказалось совсем не в ушах, а над головой – Резвый прыгнул так удачно, что кривой ножик сбил только кисточку на шапке.  
Будь Фродо взрослее, он бы понял, что орк достаточно молодой и глупый, раз позволил жертве подойти так близко к обрыву, а потом, хоть и гнался изрядно долго, все же упустил. А внизу, под обрывом, были еще орки. Много – будто грязно-серое пахнущее по-звериному тяжело море колыхалось внизу, вот только море обычно не ползло вперед с глухим лязгом… Им можно было не торопиться: гномы не очень-то бывали в этом «эльфийском острове» (да и львиная доля защитников Эребора уже была достаточно далеко, уйдя на помощь Даину), а самих эльфов, скорее всего, всех успели убить.  
Резвый сам повернул в нужную сторону; Фродо даже не пытался подобрать повод, вцепившись в переднюю луку седла так, что руки свело – варежки он где-то потерял… Лишь бы поскорее оказаться под защитой крепких ворот Горы. Единым махом они проскочили всю пустошь до самой Сосновой Дубравы, и только тут хоббитенок сообразил, что надо еще и предупредить о ползущем сюда сером смертельном море.  
Гном с Дубравы будто ждал Фродо:  
\- А ну, иди сюда, гаденыш!  
\- Дяденька гном! – язык у Фродо почти прилип где-то в горле, и оттого каждое слово давалось с трудом. – Дяденька гном, там орки!  
\- Я тебя прибью сейчас, шутник. И за эльфийский клей, и за орков…  
\- Но там правда орки! И эльф мертвый! Дяденька, трубите в рог!  
\- Я тебе потрублю! Я тебе так потрублю…  
\- Но это же правда! – слова перемешивались со слезами. – Ну простите за клей!  
Спешился он, кстати, совершенно напрасно – потому что еще и получил звонкую оплеуху:  
\- А вот теперь катись отсюда, щенок. Я еще и узбаду расскажу про твои проделки, он тебе пусть всыплет.  
\- Но там правда орки!  
Дубовые ворота грохнули у Фродо перед носом.  
\- Но там правда…  
Должно быть, этот Плешивый нынче дежурил совсем один или почти один – на караульной башне было пусто! Только заберись – и труби себе в большой рог сколько вздумается! Только вот заберись…  
Подумав, Фродо бросил тяжелую шубу в снег: только мешаться будет. Стена была сложена из цельных камней, и выступов не хватило бы никакому орку или гному, чтоб взобраться наверх. Разве что эльфу или, в самом деле, хоббиту… Особенно если подтянуться не совсем с земли, а с седла… Впрочем, собственное решение Фродо успел проклясть раз двести, пока полз до бойницы: протиснуться в нее удалось с трудом даже без шубы. А дальше был сюрприз – вездесущий лысый стоял внизу на лестнице и нехорошо качал головой:  
\- Никак ты не уймешься, лазутчик, а…  
Вот самому так бегать Фродо еще сегодня не приходилось – хорошо, что дозорный был тяжелым и в доспехе, и потому как раз хватило времени выбежать на площадку и пропихнуть в пазы здоровенный засов: железо на холоде было липучим и ощутимо «укусило» за голые ладони.  
За дверью дышали тяжело:  
\- Вот только попробуй. И дверь тогда вынесу, и тебе наваляю так, что мало не покажется.  
Фродо тоже пришлось тяжело – он сгреб в горсть и пожевал снег, чтоб хоть немного промочить во рту: ох папочка бы и ругался, если б об этом узнал!  
\- Только попробуй.  
Надо было и в самом деле уже заканчивать сидеть на полу и идти попробовать. Не в обычный рог гудеть сквозь шапку, а в тяжелый сигнальный на башне. Это совсем как учил Зеленый Листок: раз-два-три-четыре-пять – гудим, шесть-семь – пауза, вдыхаем...  
Должно быть, именно для таких случаев и делали эти рога гномы: обрабатывали их как-то особенно, чтоб даже самого слабого дыхания хватило на сигнал.  
Раз-два-три-четыре-пять…  
Эхо прокатилось по всей долине!  
А может, и не только эхо: откуда-то с других застав донеслось в ответ.  
***  
Орчье море подползло сюда совсем скоро – потому что на самом деле оно не ползло, а бежало и мчалось. И Сосновую Дубраву оно зацепило самым краем, будто плеснуло волной: никто не собирался всерьез отвлекаться на крошечную гномью заставу. Хотя защитников, разумеется, перебили.  
Фродо слышал, как Резвый сначала кружил возле стен и звал хозяина, но потом все-таки ускакал, - и обрадовался, что конь все-таки уцелеет. И тут-то Плешивый отжал какую-то секретную пружину в дверях на дозорную площадку, что они сами по себе открылись. Для начала – прилетело увесистым подзатыльником, такие звонкие даже у Торина не получались: Фродо от большого рога так и отнесло к стене. А потом злой Плешивый все-таки оглянулся за пределы Дубравы и только охнул:  
\- Махал-создатель!  
И затрубил уже сам, да так, что вся долина, кажется, загудела, и в ушах у Фродо загудело тоже.  
Оказалось, Дубрава вовсе не такая уж и пустая: откуда-то высыпало гномов восемь или десять; ворота закладывали цельными тяжелыми бревнами, сюда же на башню в один момент влетели двое лучников. Вот и пригодятся нынче привезенные наконечники для стрел…  
Тут Хорма снова обратил внимание на Фродо – и тот уже на всякий случай приготовился убегать от второй оплеухи.  
\- Убьют ведь дитя узбада!  
Серая орчья волна плеснула и ударилась в ворота.  
\- Не спрячешь…  
\- Спрячешь, - отмахнулся один из лучников, подхватывая Фродо на руки:  
\- Лезь наверх!  
Наверх – это к держащим крышу балкам. Взрослому гному там не то что не спрятаться – и не взобраться даже, а вот для хоббитенка оказалось в самый раз.  
\- Накидку мою возьми, ты в одной куртке. Сиди тихо и пока тихо не станет – не высовывайся и дыши через раз!  
\- Дяденька гном, а как же тебе без накидки?!  
\- Мне она сейчас не понадобится! А ты, будет тихо – только тогда отсюда и выбирайся.  
Лучнику, чем-то похожему на Фили (только с неизуродованным лицом и целым глазом), плащ потом и вправду не понадобился. Фродо первым увидел лежащим именно его, когда потом спускался обратно вниз.  
Это было страшно. Что там сказано про сидеть тихо и не высовываться? – Фродо даже зажмурился, он бы и уши закрыл, если б не надо было держаться. Дубрава ходила ходуном, тряслась от ударов ворота и от грузного топота гномьих сапог, а потом и, все-таки, орочьих лап, лязг, грохот, звериный вой и злое рычание пришельцев, и еще какие-то противно-липкие, будто чавкающие звуки. Фродо слышал, как топорами дрался на лестнице Плешивый – эти топоры звенели о другую сталь, а по оркам попадали с все тем же противным сочным чавком, а один из лучников вдруг коротко крикнул и полетел куда-то вниз.  
\- Ниорт! – страшно и горько завыл последний из оставшихся на сигнальной башне.  
А потом топот и лязг были уже совсем под ногами у Фродо – и хуже была только наступившая потом тишина. Тишина, тяжелое дыхание сквозь зубы будто – и кто-то тяжело и с трудом прошлепал к двери, там и рухнул.  
Тишина была оглушительной. Такой, что можно было услышать собственное дыхание и как падает снег на парапет… Фродо подумал, что прошло уже ужасно много времени и что вокруг уже темно, но оказалось, что серый зимний день еще и не думал заканчиваться, а уж каким ослепительным был свет из-за облаков!  
Пол под ногами был липким и мокрым, а местами теперь еще и выщербленным. Тошно пахло кровью, и от этого затекшие от холода и долгого сидения наверху ноги у Фродо тоже подгибались. Он не столько слез с балки, сколько свалился, неловко вывернув ногу и пребольно стукнувшись локтем. Хоббитенок даже сморщился, чтоб заплакать – и не заплакал.  
Возле самой двери лежал здоровенный уродливый орк, плотно перекрывая выход.  
Фродо честно попытался оттащить эту тушу, но только снова поскользнулся и упал – на холоде кровь начинала постепенно превращаться в лед. Тут и самому можно было превратиться в ледышку: накидка – это все-таки не шуба… Шуба осталась внизу и наверняка ее теперь не найдешь, ох, тетя Дис и будет, наверно, сердитой…  
Фродо решил спуститься вниз точно так же, как забирался, - по стене, и даже почти перелез через край, - только чтоб внизу увидеть совсем внизу, под стеной, еще одного орка, на это раз живого. Еще одну мерзкую, огромную тварь, ухмыляющуюся своим кривым клыкастым ртом.  
И Фродо понял, что останется здесь: точно как могли остаться Торин, Фили и братик Кили на Вороньей Высоте – только теперь не в папочкиной сказке, а взаправду. Потому что в сказке – прилетают орлы, приходят эльфы и гномы Даина из Железных Холмов… А здесь – только серое небо, падающий снег и безнадежность, совсем-совсем. Вот теперь, наверно, и можно было начинать плакать, а не доставать меч, потому что что этот меч против орчьего? – так, ножик для конвертов!  
Орк и не подумал лезть куда-то – он даже как-то лениво замахнулся метательным ножиком, будто в кошку башмаком бросить собирался, но только Фродо пригнуться и успел – на этот раз недосчитался клочка волос на макушке. Поскользнулся, неловко взмахнул руками – и меч ушел из рук, как свежепойманная серебряная рыба, выскользнул, нырнул вниз – и пропал.  
А потом начал падать орк. Он все еще скалился, а из одного глаза почему-то торчала рукоять маленького, почти игрушечного, меча.


	11. Chapter 11

***  
Утро Кили едва не проспал, потому что разлепи-ка веки, когда вроде как только лег!  
Фродо, пробравшийся в гости, был усталым и заснул совсем сразу же, и вроде бы его примеру последовать бы, а поди ж ты!   
Тауриэль в темноте осторожно выпутала косу из цепкой хоббичьей ручонки, нашарила плащ и трубку - и ушла на террасу, а Кили, немного погодя, выбрел следом.  
Она не курила – как достала трубку, так просто и держала ее в руках. Сюда не задувал ветер, и снег падал редко-редко, на волосах превращаясь в мелкие блестящий капли.  
\- Спит герой?  
\- Сопит в две дырки.  
Ночь на Гору опустилась совсем непрозрачная, темная и сплошь облачная. Только маленький светильник на подставке за своим оранжевым стеклом трепыхал крошечным огоньком – и этим цветным светом обрисовывал эльфийский профиль, тонко так – выбившиеся из заплетенной на ночь косы завивающиеся прядки надо лбом, аккуратный нос, облачко пара у рта, а глаза – за рыжими ресницами все та же темная вода. Шесть с лишним лет прошло, а привыкнуть так и не получалось пока – только все так же по-щенячьи заглядывать в лицо: ну, посмотри же на меня, улыбнись мне! И Тауриэль улыбалась – и губами, и глазами, и ямочками на рыжих от веснушек и фонарного света щеках, а вдвоем под одним плащом, даром что зимний холод все норовил пробраться поближе, было все также жарко и нетерпеливо, что пришлось поскорее вернуться в теплую комнату.   
Сюда никакой мороз не мог пробраться, и широкая звериная шкура у едва тлеющего камина была мягкой, словно пуховая перина: на такую только и упасть! Вот они и упали – именно что упали, потому что оторваться друг от друга никакой возможности не было. Только бы не отпускать, только бы еще крепче, еще теснее, а эльфийские ногти наверняка избороздили всю гномью спину в кровь… А потом уже – просто все еще не отпуская друг друга, медленно целовались и несли разную чушь, путая слова из всех знакомых языков.  
\- Кили, ты где?.. – не просыпаясь, кажется, спросил вдруг Фродо. – Братик!  
\- Спи! Покурю и вернусь! – ответил Кили, приподнявшись на локте: нет, и вправду этот во сне бормотал.  
И Фродо действительно затих.  
\- Кили, хорошо-то как… - тихо вздохнула эльфийка. – Как же ж хорошо, что полы тут каменные и не скрипят!  
\- Ага… - гном одернул рубашку и засмеялся вдруг негромко, чтоб не разбудить неугомонного хоббитенка на самом деле:   
\- Ох мы и хороши! Как в том анекдоте, где сначала жену люблю, а потом лыжи снимаю…  
Тауриэль засмеялась следом, потому что и вправду: шерстяные носки, сбившиеся до щиколоток, у мужниной рубашки ворот порван, своя вообще где-то под потолком на рожке светильника повисла… Они все так же смеялись, и пока лежали рядом, и пока доставали рубашку, и потом, вернувшись таки обратно под мягкое одеяло – смеялись почти беззвучно, чтоб не потревожить Фродо.  
\- Кили, Тау!  
\- Тихо, мелкий. Здесь мы.  
Они не отпускали руки друг друга, находили наощупь, переплетали пальцы – поверх свернувшегося между ними уютным калачиком умильно и сладко спавшего красивого румяного ребенка.  
\- А ничего из нас родители получатся, а?  
\- Это точно…  
С тем и уснули. А утро наступило буквально в следующую секунду. 

С утра Кили успел метнуться в две оружейни, проследил за отливкой наконечников для стрел и сунулся в лучную мастерскую за новой тетивой: он и не думал нынче выезжать куда-то, а лук всегда держал наготове… В кухне повстречался с матерью:   
\- Фродо не видел? Куда только успел спрятаться, постреленок…  
Матушка не дослушала, что Фродо ночевал у Кили – ее окликнула одна из гномок и они обе поспешили куда-то прочь, а Кили – Кили перехватил кусок хлеба с мясом и ушел на стену.  
Снег почти перестал – хотя клубилось и темнело у горизонта очень уж многообещающе. Горы здесь были не чета Синим, низким и поросшим елями, тяжелые и высокие, и даже слабый ветер здесь гудел у вершин – точно в боевой рог трубил…  
А всего секунду спустя Кили понял, что это и в самом деле не ветер, а с застав несется гулкий и такой, что ни с чем другим не спутаешь, сигнал тревоги. Кажется, он знал, что так и будет, что так непременно и случится в отсутствие дяди Торина, но где гномы, а где все эти тонкие дурные предчувствия! И Гора ответила заставам тем же боевым ревом, а Кили уже мчался вниз – к воротам.   
Людской город тоже слышал сигнал тревоги, а значит – там незваных гостей тоже встретят надлежащим образом, ну и гномьего гостеприимства напавшие отведают в полной мере… Спешно разбираемое оружие бряцает, храпят и ревут седлаемые боевые козлотуры, способные не хуже хозяев искалечить противника, недаром на их тяжелые рога гномы наловчились прикреплять шипастые пластины.  
\- Кили, ты не видел Фродо?  
Как же невовремя.  
\- Матушка, да куда он денется! Есть захочет – объявится!  
В общей сутолоке (хотя, надо признаться, очень даже упорядоченной на самом деле!) у ворот в какой-то миг прокатилось:  
\- Всадник!  
Кажется, люди уже переполошились тоже, а может, им уже и досталось, поторопиться надо…  
\- Кили!  
\- А ты куда?! На стену иди, будете здесь…  
\- Кили!  
У Тауриэль всегда от холода краснели и лицо, и руки, но теперь мороз тут оказался не при чем, и в сердце захолоднуло от вот уже действительно дурного предчувствия, от этого дурацкого и жалкого женского всхлипа:  
\- Кили! Кили, это лошадь Фродо!  
\- Что с Фродо?  
\- А Фордо там нет!   
Резвый. Дядин пони, как-то ненавязчиво отжатый Фродо в единоличное пользование, прискакал ко входу в гору весь в мыле и с пустым седлом. Он не дался в руки, только ронял ртом пену и, кажется, будь у него возможность говорить – кричал бы:  
\- Беда!  
***  
Когда за спиною завозились, Фродо справедливо ожидал увидеть еще одну тварь. Но тварь, лежавшая у двери, была совсем-совсем мертвой, а вот лучник, кажется, пытался шевелиться.  
\- Дяденька гном, ты живой, да?! – суетливо обрадовался хоббитенок.  
Гном не ответил, только что-то булькнул.  
\- Тебя ведь чем-то завязать надо, да? У меня твой плащик остался!  
Завязать гнома хоть как-то не получилось, его даже сдвинуть не удалось, так что Фродо просто решил его чем-нибудь укрыть: здесь, наверху, почему-то все время был ветер.  
Без плаща Фродо оказалось холодно, и тогда он попытался оторвать примерзший к полу еще чей-то плащ, и даже стянул с лежащего орка укрывавшую его мохнатую шкуру. От шкуры едко воняло какой-то дохлятиной - даже на морозе в глазах защипало от запаха, да еще и из самого орка снова закапало было черным и противным. Укрываться таким не хотелось, но вот постелить поверх каменного холодного пола вполне хватило. И задубелым от крови плащом тоже укрываться получилось не очень, он и пахнул, и совсем не гнулся, будто не шерстяной, а сделанный из цельного куска дерева.  
Гном неразборчиво замычал и снова забулькал – от этого у него начала идти кровь изо рта, и Фродо на всякий случай предупредил:   
\- Дяденька, ты не говори ничего! Ты просто лежи, нас гномы найдут наверняка, как только орков обратно прогонят…  
\- Уххх…  
\- Я шкуру принес, на ней лежать можно.  
\- Уходи…  
\- Я от двери орка не удвину, он тяжелый. И тут лезть не получится, я уже пробовал. И лошадь убежала, а там идти далеко и все время по снегу. И орки живые… Дяденька, ты на варжью шкуру сможешь переползти? А то замерзнешь насовсем…  
\- Плащ… иди сюда... укройся…  
Тут гном закашлялся кровью, и Фродо попытался эту кровь оттереть снегом и краем рукава, но получилось это из рук вон плохо. А когда он высунулся немного, чтоб оглядеться, то не увидел никаких гномов, и даже орков вдалеке не очень-то увидел, потому что, хоть и почти не темнело еще, всю даль заволокло: начиналась метель.  
Под плащом и прислонившись к вроде бы снова заснувшему гному и вправду оказалось теплее. Пожалуй, только усевшись теперь, Фродо понял, что устал просто до упаду. В животе голодно заурчало: кажется, Фродо сейчас не отказался бы даже от не самого любимого супа с крупой. И даже от противного теплого молока с пенкой. И даже от простого черного хлеба…  
Он сел, подобрав ноги, зябко обняв себя руками и по очереди грея ладони собственным дыханием:  
\- Никогда больше не буду ругаться из-за варежек…  
Если укрыться с головой, это оказалось душновато и почти тепло. Вот теперь можно уже дожидаться гномов… Снаружи свистал ветер – будто пел что-то монотонное и тихое, и будто укачивал. Голова от этого монотонного свиста постепенно будто сама начала клониться, пока Фродо совсем не уткнулся носом в коленки. Встряхнулся, поморгал глазами, потер глаза - так, что перед ними даже цветные пятна заплясали. Никого не было слышно, кроме ветра, и тогда глаза снова будто сами закрылись, а цветные пятна перед ними превратились в чуть качающуюся и просвеченную солнцем крону высокого бука. Здесь, в Лориэне, все деревья были до самого неба, а этот – выше всех прочих. Словно огромный зеленый великан, он, кажется, сам услужливо подставлял под ноги самые широкие и надежные ветки, придерживал, не позволяя упасть, помогал устроиться поудобнее в развилке у дупла, в котором жила беспокойная беличья семья… Здесь никто никогда не мог найти Фродо, даже эльфы. Кроме тети Галы, которая всегда появлялась будто ниоткуда, но она много что слышала, что не могли слышать другие, потому что это все говорилось не вслух. Вот и теперь она будто по воздуху приплыла, и оказалась на той же ветке рядом абсолютно бесшумно. Эльфы вообще были иногда тихими, что умудрялись не топать даже когда обувались в сапоги и одевались в броню…  
\- Фродо! – позвала тетя Гала.  
\- М?  
От теплого лориэнского воздуха и монотонного шелестения листьев хоббитенка совсем что-то разморило.  
\- Фродо! Просыпайся, Фродо! Проснись!  
От сердитого и обеспокоенного оклика Фродо вздрогнул – и проснулся по-настоящему. Все тело свело одной сплошной судорогой, руки и ноги будто окаменели от скрюченного сидения на холоде.  
\- Тетя Галадриэль? – осторожно позвал он стылыми губами.  
\- Фродо, малыш!  
Самой Галы тут не было, и весь ее голос звучал исключительно в голове у хоббитенка: она не иначе опять говорила молча. Она могла так говорить и сильно издалека, вот и теперь тормошила, едва ли не суетясь сердитой белкой:  
\- Фродо, нельзя спать на холоде!  
\- Устал, хочется!  
\- Замерзнешь насмерть! Не спи, мой хороший, ну, хоть сиди и говори что-то, только не спи!  
\- Тетя Гала, - Фродо захотелось плакать, - а ты сможешь позвать папочку?  
\- Позвала, он уже возвращается.  
\- Хорошо…  
\- Фродо, открой глаза, немедленно! Фродо, я позвала, но он далеко…  
\- А гномов сможешь позвать?   
\- Нет. Они не услышат…   
\- А Тау? Она эльф…  
\- Фродо, у меня не получится так издалека кого-то чужого… Фродо, я кому сказала, открой глаза!  
В темноте перед глазами рябило.  
\- Не спи. Фродо, малыш, ты помнишь, как я тебя учила разговаривать? Попробуй позвать свою Тау сам, ты дотянешься…  
\- У меня не получалось еще.  
Мысли в тяжелой голове и вправду путались и что там дотянуться до Тауриэль – хотелось только обратно заснуть. Чтоб снова стало тепло и хорошо.  
\- Фродо!  
\- Да не получается же! – от навалившейся усталости Фродо все-таки заплакал. – Я зову, а ее даже не слышу! И она меня нет! Не слышит меня Тау!  
И снова, безнадежно, отчаянно молча звал:  
\- Тау, Тау, Таууу!  
И будто тяжелая лапа, давившая на затылок, отпустила в тот миг, когда с недоверием в голове послышалось едва различимое:  
\- Фродо?  
И Фродо радостно рванулся по этой образовавшейся нитке:  
\- Тау!  
И, почувствовав совсем рядом родное:  
\- Кили!


	12. Chapter 12

***  
Серое орчье море яростно плеснуло в стены Дейла, но не задело и уступы Горы. Тот, кто спланировал это нападение, рассчитал верно – именно тогда, когда не будет в Эреборе части гномьего войска. Пожалуй, только то, что на заставах все-таки успели просигналить – не на эльфийских, так на гномьих, спасло город и позволило гномам встретить нежданных гостей должным образом. Что там шесть с лишним лет назад и что теперь – тоже не сравнить было, но и самих орков явно было больше, чем тогда, и были они столь же злы и жадны до крови…  
Они шли сюда и падали здесь сотнями – чтоб на место этих сотен пришли новые и новые, и на всех хватило гномьей стали и человеческих стрел и мечей; боевые козлотуры были свирепы не хуже варгов, да и опаснее не меньше, потому что вместо острых клыков у них были боевые подковы и усаженные шипами рога, и даже те, кто лишались своих седоков, продолжали крушить противника. Пони не отставали от них – по крайней мере, тот вороной зверь, что с самого начала был без всадника – тот едва ли зубами не рвал врагов, дымясь от орчьей крови и собственного пота… И все отступали от такого натиска – тем более, что следом, на резвых козлотурах мчались гном и эльфийка, и тем оркам, что встречался у них на пути, не было никакого шанса уцелеть.

Нет сомнения, что Резвый вел их. Как собака вела бы к попавшему в беду хозяину – или, как помимо воли с самого начала, наверно, сидело в сознании, вел бы к телу погибшего хозяина… Падавший с неба снег, минуя собственное превращение в воду, сразу превращался в пар, попадая на лица и на жаркую конскую шкуру.   
\- Кили! Надо прорваться дальше!  
Кили не слышал, но понял, что именно скомандовала эльфийка. Засмеялся – ровно так же неслышно за ревом, криком и лязгом:  
\- Орки со всех сторон – значит, можно атаковать в любом направлении!  
И они атаковали – так, что остальным гномам оставалось только постараться не отставать. Тучами летели стрелы, эльфийские клинки метали молнии, густая огненная коса порастеряла свои шнурки и эглеты - и по орчьему стаду прокатилось обреченно и с узнаванием:  
\- Красная Смерть!  
И в этом море начался отлив – дрогнуло орчье войско, отступило, рассеялось, не то надеясь потом до рассвета успеть затеряться в наступающих сумерках, не то просто сломавшись под ответным ударом гномов и людей… А дорога перед Кили и Тауриэль стал почти чистой – мчись за Резвым хоть до самого края мира, когда Резвый вдруг начал падать. Он поднимался, снова заваливался и скользил по мокрому снегу теми тремя ногами, на которые опирался, а на левую заднюю не опирался вовсе. Пони Фродо не полагалось никаких доспехов, ведь Резвый и не предназначался для боя – теперь, с навылет пробитой ногой он не сгодился бы и для ребенка. Наверно, это понял и сам Резвый – что уже не сможет привести подмогу куда надо, и тогда закричал - горестно и почти по-человечьи. Следом закричала и эльфийка, первая, что поняла, что теперь-то дороги никакой нет и не хватит нескольких дней, чтоб прочесать каждый клочок пустошей и каждую скалу и перелесок…  
Казалось, все скалы дрогнули от этого крика, а следом на мир упала тишина – до звона в ушах. Звон нарастал – а потом словно мыльный пузырь лопнул, и за пленкой этого пузыря вернулись все звуки, поверх которых, будто издалека, послышался голос Фродо:  
\- Тау! Таууу!  
\- Фродо?  
Голос Фродо был абсолютно неслышным, но в то же время нестерпимо отчетливым – так, что у эльфийки даже кровь пошла носом, словно от удара:  
\- Тау!  
Следом за виски схватился Кили – точнее, схватился за шлем, потому что неслышно и громко прозвенело:  
\- Кили!  
\- Фродо, где ты?   
\- На Дубраве, в башне. Тут всех убили, только я и гном, который спит, а спуститься не могу, потому что дверь завалил орк. Тау, тут холодно… спать хочется…

А первыми сюда в итоге пришли эльфы, но Фродо этого почти не помнил – после того, как он молча докричался до Тауриэль и Кили (вот уж и неправду сказала Галадриэль, что до гнома так дотянуться не получится! Получилось еще как!) и от вьюжного холода в сон поклонило снова и совсем уж неудержимо. Галадриэль тормошила его, заставляла что-то говорить, и Фродо вроде даже что-то отвечал, но уже сам не помнил, чего именно. Холод пробирался под одежду, но уже даже дрожать не хотелось. И остальные голоса хоббитенок услышал совсем сквозь сон, пробормотал, что там вон еще гном спит, тихо… И вправду вокруг стало тихо.   
***   
Прошлой весной Фродо чуть не довел до сердечного приступа бабулю Гэмджи. У Гэмджи в тот день была затеяна большая стирка, а мальчишки, Фродо и Сэм, радостно и бестолково носились по двору, мешаясь всем подряд. И Фродо сам того не понял, как, убегая от Сэмиума, налетел прямиком на печку-прачку с булькающим внутри в кипятке бельем. Правую щеку, лоб и руки ошпарило, будто открытым пламенем, а потом бабуля, оказавшаяся рядом одним прыжком, отшвырнула мальчика прочь на траву. И сама не то села, не то просто упала следом:  
\- Фродо, деточка!  
Вот удивительно, у Фродо даже ожогов не оказалось потом – папочка сказал еще непонятно, мол, кровь твоя тебя спасла, а крови ведь тоже не было.   
А вот объятия с раскаленным металлом запомнились очень надолго, и теперь казалось, что все вокруг такое же горячее, а еще крошечная печка-прачка поселилась где-то в груди и жгётся там изнутри, и мешает дышать…  
\- Уйди, дура ржавая! – попытался прогнать эту печку Фродо, но получилось только шепотом, а потом он вовсе закашлялся.  
\- Своих узнаёт пока – значит, дела не так уж плохи! – сказал под ухом текучий и явно эльфийский голос.  
Или же это не печка, а сплошь печные угли жглись и мешали, так, что свежего воздуха не хватало.  
\- …пневмония.  
Горькое питье только раздражало исцарапанное долгим кашлем горло, и потому – до половины полетело на одеяло. Фродо совсем не помнил ни как доехали в этот дом, ни где этот дом вообще. Кажется, за окном брезжил день, но оно было задернуто плотной тканью, чтоб яркий свет не раздражал и не мешал спать, и поэтому по углам прятались уродливые тени. Одной из теней был мертвый орк с торчащим из глаза мечом, потом он превратился в эльфа без руки…  
\- Уходите!  
Но тут Фродо не услышал даже сам себя.  
А свежее питье было сплошь травяной сок, сладко пахнущий летом. Матрас почти не прогнулся, когда рядом, защищая собою от прячущихся теней, села эльфийка – ох и прохладная у нее была ладонь, осторожно тронувшая за лоб… По лбу, кстати, от этого травяного-цветочного сразу пошла испарина.  
\- Тау, это ацелас, да?  
\- Ацелас, ацелас. Пей – и спи!  
И этот приказ хоббитенок исполнил в точности, потому что потом просыпался только когда уловил каким-то своим чутьем родные голос и шаги:  
\- Папочка!  
\- Я здесь, мой хороший! Все хорошо!   
От папочки пахло костром, лошадьми и железом так сильно, что почти перебивало привычные запахи вкусного вишневого табака и ромашкового мыльного зелья, с которым стиралась одежда, а волосы у него были влажными и лицо почему-то тоже.  
\- Там снова снег, да? Ты поспишь со мной?

Когда все снова вернулось на свои места, то за окошком опять был серенький зимний день. Вместо второго одеяла положенный сверху теплый синий плащ с тетиной вышивкой сбился и по большей части сполз на пол. Комната была совсем небольшая, и точно не хоббичья нора и не гномья пещера. Судя по всему – человеческое жилье, а еще где-то за стенами звучал на все лады город – наверняка все то же Дейл. Голоса за дверью же звучали куда отчетливее – Фродо сполз с показавшейся огромной, хоть поперек на ней спи, кровати, одернул рубашку – сплошь кружева, тьфу, девчоночья! – и пошел к двери. Странно, почему только здесь эльфы. И почему они ругаются – точнее, ругается только один эльф, давний, с текучим голосом. Но так, что хотелось от его ровного голоса слиться со стенкой и не показываться на глаза в ближайшие лет сто:  
\- …глупая девчонка! И сколько теперь осталось?!  
\- Не знаю, - отвечала Тауриэль едва слышно. Это та самая Тауриэль, что на лету голову орку срубала!  
\- А я – знаю: в лучшем случае, сотен пять! Это в самом лучшем, но, зная тебя, я бы не рассчитывал и на три – он и вправду был так плох, этот полукровок?  
\- Немногим лучше, чем Кили, когда его ранило орчьей стрелой.  
\- Ничего не меняется… Неужто и вправду тут так хорошо, что есть хоть какой-то смысл?..  
\- Есть! – огрызнулась за дверью Тау, словно сердитая кошка. – Или что, я так и должна была прикрывать исключительно Леголаса до скончания времен, да? И делиться только с ним, как тогда, на речке?!  
Кажется, Тауриэль собиралась плакать. Потому что обычно таких звонких голосов ни у кого не бывает.  
\- Если бы тогда на речке что-то случилось по-другому, я бы сам утопил тебя следом, и мне все равно, сколько лет тебе было! Но и оставшуюся почти вечность взять и походя раздать…  
\- Это – моя вечность. Что хочу, то с ней и делаю.  
\- Я уж и вижу, наделала… Дело, конечно, твое… Но, разумеется, это обидно, что так небрежно обращаются с поистине бесценным даром. А дальше-то что?  
\- А дальше у нас с Кили будут дети – двое, трое, да хоть десять, потому что мы оба этого хотим! А дальше я не буду маяться одна всю эту идиотскую оставшуюся вечность!  
\- Остынь, женщина.  
\- Прошу простить меня…  
И это – извиняется Тауриэль, которая дралась на верхней террасе со страшным Двалином и ни капли его не боялась! Фродо решительно толкнул дверь и сердитым сопением оказался в человеческой кухне, где у стола, на котором перебирала какие-то свои травки и склянки Тау, сидел еще один эльф.   
Высокий и красивый, как все эльфы, только красота эта была какая-то слишком уж гладкая, будто нарисованная, ненастоящая. У Арвен, когда она убегала лазить по большому тополю вместе с противным Эстелем, в волосах был древесный сор, а на руках и одежде – пятна смолы, Элладан и Элрохир иногда колотили друг друга и потому обычно выглядели слегка побитыми, а еще у Элрохира была рассечена мелким шрамом правая бровь, Май-целитель иногда забывал причесаться и вечно пачкался своими зельями, да и окружающих по рассеянности мог запачкать. Даже Галадриэль обычно не напоминала картину, такую, чтоб только подойти и аккуратно отогнуть в сторону, что понять, что под ней скрывается на самом деле…   
А вот отогнуть в сторону эту красоту, будто занавеску, у Фродо вышло почти сразу, и стало понятно, что вся левая половина эльфийского лица изуродована, будто оплавлена, и левый глаз оказался мертвый и незрячий, и жуткий, будто у орка. Так, что Фродо вместо всех сердитых слов просто заревел.  
Ясное дело, что Тауриэль переполошилась: зачем, мол, вообще поднялся и почему босиком, и что не надо пугаться, она здесь, и папочка вот только что отлучился на полчаса и скоро-скоро вернется… А этот с ненастоящим лицом так и смотрел, не мигая, а Тауриэль снова извинилась:  
\- Прошу простить, владыка Трандуил…  
Владыка Трандуил слегка скривил свое ненастоящее лицо:  
\- Это я что-то засиделся. Что ж, утешь поскорее своего подопечного, Тауриэль, а я – пойду к своим. Надо будет прочесать еще разок все окрестности на пути к Лесу.  
«И уходи, лицо наколдованное!» - припечатал вслед Фродо. Кажется, так, что нечаянно это донеслось даже до Трандуила, оглянулся он на пороге-то уж очень внимательно и на этот раз – здоровым глазом.  
\- Тау…  
Тауриэль закутала Фродо в плащ и все-таки почему-то заплакала. Фродо повозился у нее на руках и обнял в ответ:  
\- Тау, он уже ушел, ты не бойся… Он что за Листка ругался. Что-то не так? Что там случилось на речке?  
\- Мы с Леголасом подрались. Маленькие были, не поделили место на большой ветке и я его пнула, а он упал в воду. Он и сейчас плохо плавает, а тогда совсем не умел… Я даже не поняла, почему он не пытается выплыть сам и почему не шевелится, когда я тащила его к берегу, и почему не шевелится и не открывает глаза потом, на земле. А потом я просто почувствовала, как он уходит из своего захлебнувшегося тела…  
Тауриэль говорила тихо и укачивала Фродо, будто колыбельную шептала:  
\- …и только когда он снова стал дышать, я поняла, что случилось… Это как сломать край зуба об вишневую косточку, совсем не больно, только хруст – и зуб никогда снова не станет целым… совсем никогда, до скончания времен… Просто стало понятно, что до скончания времен я не доживу. Что когда-то все равно будет точка и завершение, что когда-то сильно потом, но эльфийского «всегда» у меня уже нет… Это почти не ощущается. Привыкаешь, как к сломанному зубу, продолжаешь жить… И кажется, раз у пройден этот рубеж, подарить еще чуть кому-то – как раз плюнуть… Даришь по чуть-чуть, совсем незаметно, это же просто немного помочь, добавить сил, а потом вдруг снова – когда вот-вот уйдет кто-то дорогой, тратишь столько, сколько угодно, и вдруг понятно, что в этой бездне уже видно дно!  
\- Ты теперь умрешь, да? Из-за Кили и из-за меня? А ацелас был совсем не волшебным цветком?  
\- Ох, хороший мой, что ты… Конечно, не из-за вас! И пожить успею всласть… просто привыкнуть надо еще чуть-чуть. Как к сломанному зубу.  
\- Тау, а в Бри очень хороший зубной доктор есть, он Торину два зуба справа сделал совсем как настоящие, хочешь, и тебе можно будет сделать… Я один раз, правда, этого доктора укусил, так что ты лучше к нему едь с папочкой или с Торином.  
\- Обязательно.  
Фродо этого не увидел, но макушкой почувствовал, как эльфийка улыбнулась.  
\- Ты проголодался, Фродо? Папочка сказал, что приготовит тебе свежих белых пирожков, когда вернется, но есть сыр и оставшаяся с утра каша...  
\- Тау! А если у вас с Кили эльфята сразу десять будут, как котята из кошки, то они же совсем маленькими будут! Ты их в носовые платки пеленать станешь, да?  
\- Так, раз уж ты снова на ногах – одеваться и обедать! А потом…  
Фродо не дослушал – с радостным воплем «Папочка!» повис на шее у вернувшегося Бильбо.


	13. Chapter 13

***  
С орчьей пакостью в этот раз разбирались ничуть не меньше, чем шесть с лишним лет назад, потому как стаи их были так же многочисленны и вооружены, пожалуй, даже лучше прежнего. Но теперь никому из живущих в тесном соседстве народов не приходило и в голову отвлекаться на распри друг с другом; действовали они на редкость слаженно, и никакие темные твари не могли бы им противостоять…  
Все это Фродо знал лишь от Торина, и то лишь из оговорок, потому что Король-Под-Горой как-то уж очень яростно взялся за то, чтоб держать ребенка в безопасности и избегать лишних волнений. Когда было решено, что Фродо уже вполне может доехать до Горы, то к человеческому дому, где временно гостили Фродо и вернувшийся вместе с Торином Бильбо, были поданы закрытые сани, запряженные шестеркой козлотуров. Человеческий лекарь так и не понял, что все и на самом деле было куда хуже обычной простуды – он только посмеялся, но и хоббитенок тут возмутился:  
\- Я думал, верхом…  
\- Накатался уже, хватит!  
Фродо опечалился – он подумал, что Торин сердится из-за охромевшего на всю жизнь Резвого. Тут и возразить было нечего, потому что сам кругом виноват. Да еще из-за поднявшихся было орков и из-за собственной болезни он пропустил Зимнее Солнце. То есть, в Дейле его тоже праздновали, но совсем не так, как, по рассказам, весело отмечали в Эреборе или как радовались празднику в Шире. Внизу на хозяйской кухне стояла в кадке с водой еловая ветка в ленточках, а наутро под подушкой Фродо нашел узелок со сладостями, но кроме папочки здесь не было ни одного знакомого лица. Это было грустно - даже когда хозяйская дочка позвала Фродо поиграть, он только сердито отмахнулся:  
\- Иди сама со своими куклами играй! – а потом еще и нарочно опрокинул ей чернила на листок со школьным заданием, чтоб не приставала. Потом, правда, сам же про это рассказал и извинился, но подружиться у них не получилось. И когда, наконец, на быстрой упряжке и завернутый в две шубы, он вернулся под своды Горы, то, кажется, именно тогда почувствовал себя в Эреборе именно что дома.  
Сора и Йорра приходили в гости и, соскучившись, долго тараторили, перебивая друг друга:  
\- А мне папка сережки на Зимнее Солнце подарил, вон какие красивые!  
\- А еще она и из моей коробки тоже все сладости сожрала, пока я без нее гулять ушел! Вообще все! И миндальные карамельки, и эльфийские конфеты, и даже сушеные винные ягоды, которые не любит! И у нее так заболел живот, что даже позвали целителя, и он вкатил ей касторки, ха!  
\- А его мамка потом выпорола веником по заднице, потому что смеялся надо мной!  
\- А у Гимли еще один узор на руке, а мне папка не разрешает все еще, говорит, маленький…  
А тетя Дис мало говорила и много плакала, так что Фродо принимался плакать вслед за ней. Она все говорила, что чуть не уберегла было, и это было еще стыднее, чем хромой на веки вечные Резвый – уж лучше б тоже сердилась и веником отлупила!   
В довершение всех несчастий Кили и Тауриэль поругались. Не так, как обычно, когда поругаются, немного побьют друг друга – и снова дружат, а даже не смотреть друг на друга старались. Начали они ругаться еще в человечьем доме, где лежал и болел Фродо: Кили пришел навестить и принес в кармане немного мятый пряник с черносливом внутри, а хоббитенка к вечеру мутило от лекарств и на еду даже смотреть не хотелось. Кили маялся, неловко поправлял сбившуюся подушку:  
\- Эх, братец-братец, герой ты теперь, но лучше б ты геройничал поменьше, честное слово…  
И Тауриэль:  
\- И няньки из нас вышли совсем дерьмовые что-то, ладно хоть своих наделать не успели…  
Вместо ответа эльфийка влепила гному по лицу, у него даже зубы лязгнули:  
\- Тау, ты чего?  
Вместо ответа в Кили прилетело еще и тарелкой.  
\- Это что, ваш главный-рогатый так тебя перебаламутил или сказал чего-то?   
Тогда Тауриэль все-таки снизошла до речи – и накричала на Кили ровно теми же словами, которыми иногда говорили Элладан, Элрохир и Эстель, когда думали, что их никто не слышит.  
А уже в Горе, видно, пришла очередь Кили – вот он и орал, как побитый, правда, куда проще:  
\- …вот дура! Какого варжьего хера тебе дома не сиделось?!  
И дверью грохнул, как обычно ругался папочка, как в сарае. Фродо еле открыл эту дверь, чтоб просочиться в комнату, а потом страшно испугался, потому что Тау как раз успела вытащить ножик – он даже испугался, а не кинет ли снова в Кили, но Тау всего-навсего зачем-то попыталась обкромсать свои косы и заколки. И даже успела срезать немного…  
Совсем остричься она не остриглась, а за еще одной заколкой даже заметно не было, что тут почти половины волос не хватает, и больше никто ни на кого не кричал, но и мириться они не спешили.

Кататься на воле никто бы Фродо больше не отпустил, но Фродо и сам не стал бы проситься. Все сладости, что ему перепадали… ладно, почти все, потому что нугу все равно пони не едят, он уносил на конюшню и отдавал Резвому. И просто побегать в снегу на террасах хоббитенку не разрешали: говорили, что не стоит гулять на холодном ветру, но он сам понимал – наказан. От скуки Фродо даже взялся за книжки! Он быстро уставал читать - и тогда ему читал Бильбо, а когда уставал и Бильбо – принимался читать Торин. Это было самое веселое, потому что он начинал доказывать, что все было совсем не по написанному, увлекался и начала рассказывать сам, а то и пел… Фродо тоже как-то попробовал цеплять струны на старой арфе, но вместо звона у него получалось какое-то комариное дребезжание. Тетя Дис снова была занята шитьем и у станка, но она делала что-то особенно красивое, потому что от сунувшегося посмотреть Фродо не отмахивалась, а вот когда Тауриэль предложила помочь перемотать нитки (Тау после того, как разогнали немного орков, тоже болела, не ходила даже почти на стены и тоже не знала, чем себя занять), только руками замахала:  
\- Нельзя! Нельзя нитки мотать и стричь!  
Ну нельзя и нельзя.  
\- Тау, - шепотом предложил Фродо, - а давай убежим от всех на террасу, а? Там ребята собирались снежками кидаться…  
\- Если только на террасу! – все прекрасно услышала Дис. – Вправду, затомился совсем. И ты ступай лучше воздухом свежим подыши, чем сидеть и киснуть…   
***  
А на Овечье Солнце сюда, в Гору, вдруг потянулись гости.  
То есть, кто-то в гости, а кто-то просто возвращался – например, вместе с оставшимся гномьим отрядом и будто домой к себе из Железных Холмов вернулся Леголас. Был эльф изрядно потрепан, а правая рука его вовсе была скована лубками, но веселости он не растерял. Смеялся, что теперь он – самый что ни на есть с золотыми руками, потому что в пылу сражений сломал в предплечье сразу все кости, и эти кости на золотую проволоку были собраны. Принесенный кормилицею Флинн отца не узнал и разревелся – вот, может, это немножко эльфа поостудило. По привычке он начал было тормошить Тауриэль, но получил только злую просьбу отстать, а глядя на царящее уныние, сам сник окончательно. Так, что только отмахнулся от Фили, призывавшего пойти в город к веселым гулящим девицам.   
В конце концов, правда, Фили же и вытряс из эльфа правду: кроме увиденного здесь у лучника имелся теперь совсем личный повод для расстройства. Звался этот повод не то Хад, не то Хади, Фили так и не понял. Зато понял другое – кажется, эльфийская природа таки дала о себе знать, и теперь Леголас основательно предался одному из любимых эльфийских занятий: тосковал. Нет, не так – он Тосковал. И заодно изводил окружающих рассказами о том, как встретился ему в отряде Даина воин столь юный, что хоть и бороду носил, и разговаривал так, как не все ругаются, но голос еще совсем звонкий - и тогда подумал Леголас, что не иначе совсем дитя это и сирота, ибо не место детям среди воинов; но юный воин, сняв шлем, оказался девицей. За бороду же эльф простодушно принял как-то хитро убранную косу, толстую и тяжелую, словно связки лука по стенам в кладовке… Девице среди грубых воинов тем более не место было, и все те дни, что случилось Леголасу оказаться рядом, старался он по возможности уберечь ее и от орчьего оружия, и от гномьего внимания. Что на это говорила сама девица, однако, не пересказывал. Зато принимался расписывать, как хороша она была, – и тогда гномы сочувственно кивали: похоже, не только сломанной рукой тут пахло, но и хорошим сотрясенем мозга. «Если там есть, что трясти!»  
Вести о возвращении остроухого лучника добрались и до Лихолесья – и тогда в Эребор лично примчался владыка Трандуил. Должно быть, по дороге все обросло невероятными подробностями, оттого-то и спешил хозяин Лихолесья, будто к умирающему. А потом, наверно, решил, мол, не пропадать же заготовленной речи:  
\- Леголас, сын мой, я был неправ и несправедлив к тебе!  
Леголас даже поронял все, что держал в руке – корзинку с мокрыми детскими вещами, которые нес развешивать на террасе. И даже утратил всякую речь:  
\- Э?  
\- Когда на этот раз сюда пришли орки, эльфийские войска вышли еще до того, как услышали гномьи рога, потому как к воротам пришел чужой эльф, многажды раненый орчьими клинками. Он только и успел сказать, как несколько дней назад оставил на пороге нашего дома своего сына, надеясь, что тут о нем позаботятся, и отправился мстить за смерть супруги, и отомстил идущим сюда оркам по мере сил - и испустил дух… А я был так несправедлив со своими скоропалительными выводами! Ну а теперь – поскорее возвращайся домой, дитя!  
\- Ну… - эльф пожал плечами, - спасибо, наверно. Только я здесь вроде как пока на службе – потом как-нибудь соберу Флинна – и приедем…  
\- Флинна? Ах, этого… Может, о нем позаботятся и здесь?  
Леголас быстренько сообразил, к чему клонит отец – и колюче усмехнулся:  
\- Не обеднею. Да и не отрекаться же теперь!   
И принялся собирать упавшее из корзины, прикинув, что не так уж все успело испачкаться – не полоскать же заново!  
\- Тьфу, опять вся история заново…  
\- Отец?!  
\- Да я про подругу твою - бросили на порог, как котенка! Смотри, хлебнешь еще…  
Неизвестно, кто там и чего хлебнуть был должен, а самого Трандуила выловила Дис и утащила пробовать свежий, специально к грядущим праздникам приготовленный и дозревший сыр и молочный ликер по собственному рецепту:  
\- Ваши лесные такого сроду не приготовят! Потому что это еще моя свекровь в секрете держала, и я теперь храню, а как соберусь помирать – тогда перешепну Тау на ушко…  
\- Вот уж кому что совой о пень, что об стенку горох.  
\- Не ругайся остроухий, девочка она умная и старательная, справится.  
Тауриэль и вправду в последнее время гораздо чаще, чем в брюках и сапогах, ходила в платье, и больше времени проводила под крышей, чем где-то на стенах и террасах, – правда, там такие метели кружились, что делать и вправду снаружи было особо нечего. И вообще она была какая-то чересчур притихшая. Из-за своего тоскливого нездоровья она и ела что птичка клевала – это та самая эльфийка, что обычно уплетала за обе щеки все, что не приколочено, а на свою любимую рыбу вовсе посмотрела издали с плохо сдерживаемым отвращением и вежливо попросила унести подальше… С шитьем или готовкой не помогла особо, но и в оружейных залах теперь трудилась безо всякого усердия. Чаще, чем за все это время раньше, играла с Фродо или читала ему книжки, но иногда замолкала на полуслове, будто прислушиваясь к чему-то, а могла и расстроиться без особых причин. Но маленький Фродо будто всегда чувствовал или знал чего-то – и потому не спешил убегать к приятелям и был особенно тихим и ласковым, лез обниматься. Так и сидели – и Кили, видя склоненные друг к другу рыжую и черноволосую головы, все стены обстукал собственными кулаками, так ни разу и не подойдя.  
\- …оба хороши, что уж там, и оба как два барана упрямых. Сами себя изводят.  
\- Хотел бы утешить, но мне тут пока нечем: знал двух немного раньше, обе так же ушли от эльфов – и одна уже лет триста как исчезла за Мглистыми горами, и о другой уже лет семьдесят ничего не слышал. Обе сгинули!  
\- Типун тебе на язык, остроухий! Не наворожи тут мне!  
\- Полноте, госпожа Дис, разве это ворожба. Это лишь то, что мне известно – разумеется, не считая истории о Берене и Лютиэн, которая давно успела стать легендой…  
Матушка Дис опасалась, что главные гости не успеют до праздника добраться сюда по выпавшему глубокому снегу, но еще за неделю прилетела весть, что совсем на подходах караван из Железных Холмов. Вот уж начался переполох так переполох!   
Все было весело и шумно, а суета стояла на кухне такая, словно праздник наступал уже завтра:  
\- Гномья еда считается самой вкусной в Арде!  
\- А я бы поспорил, - почти обиженно заявил полурослик, - вы вечно овощей в горячее недокладываете и десертов выбор небогатый, потому что фруктов почти нет! Уж не в обиду, дорогая Дис…  
Иные гномы только усмехались, мол, обжился, мохноногий, распоясался – ох, хорошу же «жену» привез себе Торин! – но тут и осекались, рассмотрев в хобичьих светлых кудряшках бусину с синим сапфиром. По ведь всему выходило, что и вправду! И вот досада, все-то потихоньку, нет бы погулять, как полагается, не меньше трех дней...  
Тауриэль успела столкнуться с кем-то – и стопка тарелок из ее рук полетела на каменный пол, рассыпавшись в тонкое фарфоровое крошево, а сама эльфийка разрыдалась над тарелками так горько, словно оплакивала павших товарищей. Кили потер ушибленный лоб, кинулся подбирать осколки, бросил собранное обратно, и потихоньку, бочком, хотя уж куда ближе, притерся к эльфийке:  
\- Ну не нарочно ж я… Не хотел же… Ну, ерунда ж такая…   
\- Ничего… ничего у меня не получается! А они были красивые…  
\- Хочешь, остальные тоже побей, там по шкафам еще десятка три найдется таких – только не расстраивайся, не надо!  
\- Еще пять я вчера уронила… потому что руки не из того места…  
Руки у Тауриэль были как руки, бледно-розовые, тонкие, с веснушками по тыльным сторонам ладоней – и Кили, не сдержавшись, добравшись наконец, перецеловал каждую из этих веснушек, и мокрые после посуды ладони, и мокрые щеки:  
\- Не надо, хорошая моя, не надо…  
А уж настоящим их поцелуям аплодировала вся главная кухня, и потом им вслед еще неслось немало самых похабных пожеланий. И не факт, что эти пожелания в тот вечер не сбылись.  
\- Вот теперь и вправду праздник, - проронила Дис вдогонку, прежде чем вернуться к веселому кухонному поединку.  
\- И то правда, а то надоели бродить тут потерянными тенями.   
И немного грустно здесь было только двоим.  
Фродо, которого в комнатах Кили в этот вечер ждала накрепко запертая дверь. И не просто запертая, а, похоже, еще и стулом изнутри для надежности припертая.  
И Фили, который из слухов знал, что вместе с Даином Железностопом едет сюда его старшая дочь. Пока что только в гости, но знаем мы такие «гости»!


	14. Chapter 14

***  
Даин из Железных Холмов и вправду явился в гости не один.   
\- …а то ведь и на свадьбу гулянку как-то зажал, и про дочерей его только из его же разговоров и слышал… Говорит, мол, все в него красавицы удались, а сам - будто их прячет!  
\- Потому и прячет! – ответила мудрая Дис. – Девчонки – они ж еще только в возраст входить начинают, а уже знай успевай, чтоб излишне ретивых ухажеров отгонять.  
\- Неправильная ты девчонка была, Дис.  
\- А кто Нирви нос сломал? А Фрерин каждый раз Ольфу обещал вторую ногу совсем оторвать - до самого сватовства ему эта шутка не приедалась!  
\- Вот и все они, целых два…  
\- А остальных я сама гоняла, потому что не нравились! Вот будут у тебя дочери – тогда поймешь… в смысле, а вдруг нечаянно еще будут…  
\- А что, - засмеялся Торин, - а вдруг да и будут! Старшего-то не я назвал, но следующих бы можно Фрерин и Фрея.  
\- А я бы все-таки сначала спросил про «если будут», - сварливо вроде бы отозвался полурослик, - а потом уже шкуру неубитого варга пытался делить. Я еще с прошлого раза этих приключений вот так наелся…  
Но Торин смеялся, тискал своего полурослика при каждом удобном случае – а тот и не думал отмахиваться. Разве что для вида:  
\- Тебе что, по ночам мало, медведь ты ненасытный…  
А в кухне мог и вовсе тряпкой отмахнуться:  
\- …занят же! Тут, вон, говорят, гномья стряпня – лучшая в мире, а я бы как раз поспорил…  
В итоге уже только ко встрече дорогих гостей было наготовлено самого разного: выпечка и мясные деликатесы, всевозможные конфеты и нежнейшие маринады, засахаренные фрукты и отменное вино. А поскольку дело шло к Овечьему Солнцу, то, разумеется, уже сейчас на столе красовались (разумеется, исключительно пока на пробу!) множество сыров и молочной нуги. Торчавшие вроде как с официальным визитом в Эреборе эльфы внесли свою лепту в предстоящий праздник: Леголас, например, помогал развешивать парадные гобелены, потому что даже с одной рукой ловкий эльф лазил по верхам лучше иных гномов. А маявшийся от собственной неприкаянности главный-рогатый, от нечего делать даже качавший колыбельку приемного внука, исхитрился увести потихоньку полную тарелку нарезанного зеленого сыра – эльфы они вообще очень ловкие, к чему ни приложатся. Так что видел только Фродо, заметивший даже не вслух:  
\- А рожа наколдованная не треснет?  
Трандуил подавился слегка:  
\- Ты что-то сказал, малыш?  
\- Я говорю, приятного аппетита, дяденька эльф, а вам шрамы на лице кушать не мешают? Потому что Торину больше всего мешало, что у него два зуба еще на Битве были выбиты с одного краю, но потом ему их доктор вставил…  
Фродо с некоторых пор перестал бояться и изуродованного эльфа (потому что уже слышал, что лицо эльфу очень давно и не здесь опалило драконье пламя), и полуслепого Фили – потому что пока валялся и болел, Фили вечно притаскивал то мелких игрушек, то леденцов, то катал на плечах…

Встречать Даина и его свиту высыпали все. Хотя что там за свита, всего десяток с ним ехал, и то считая закутанную в шубы немалую женскую фигуру на белоснежном козлотуре, что шагал рядом с ездовым кабаном узбада Железных Холмов.  
\- Что, дождались?! – голос у Даина был похож на медвежий рев, и сам он изрядно напоминал здоровенного рыжего с проседью медведя, ростом чуть ниже Торина (когда они обнялись, то было заметно), но раза в полтора шире – просто огромный и по гномьим меркам, и по человеческим… Например, по сравнению и с той женщиной, что помог спуститься с седла:  
\- Не слезай сама, курочка моя…   
И Торину:  
\- А мы тут всей семьей внезапно! Принимай гостей, брат!  
Торин меж тем слегка опешил, потому что гномку гостья напоминала мало, но поклонился:  
\- Рад, что привез с собой и дочь…  
Даин не просто смеялся – казалось, дикий козлотур ревет! – и только утерев с лица невольные слезы, прояснил:  
\- Ну обласкал, брат! Не дочь – жена! Доченьки – вон…  
И махнул рукой в сторону смиренно спешившихся троих, одетых в доспехи:  
\- Маленькую только дома оставили, бабуля уговорила – вот уж посмотрим, как она с таким веретеном справится, кто кого укатает… Словом, встречай. Жена моя, Лит, и доченьки мои - Хейла, Хилд и Хадвен, старшенькая.  
\- Они что, они…  
\- Нет, - ласково и звонко подала голос жена Даина, - не люди, Король-Под-Горой…  
И откинула с головы теплый капюшон. Чудесные и даже на вид мягкие темные волосы, переплетенные серебряными и золотыми шнурами, и не думали прикрывать острых ушей.  
\- Лилталоссе, - будто не веря сам себе, повторил Трандуил, - Лилталоссе.  
\- Что, лесная фея, узнал? Думал, наверно, сдохла уже давно, а я - вот!   
\- А у твоей супруги язык без костей! – развеселился вдруг Торин. – Еще острей, чем уши! Оттого и прятал, а?   
\- Оттого и от другого – ты с эльфами сколько угодно ссорься на здоровье, а мне с братом ссоры ни к чему…   
\- И то хватит, - скомандовала Дис. – Даин, ну обнял бы хоть, кабан ты неотесанный, пришел и стоит, как в гостях… Хорошо, что не один!  
\- А одного я и не отпустила бы больше, - ответила эльфийка, - вон в прошлый раз как уехал на битву, так и явился, кабанчик мой, только месяц спустя, с похмелья и со следами женских ногтей по всему лицу!  
\- Сие, курочка моя, не женские ногти были, а когти варжьи!  
Поднялся веселый галдеж, пока проводили гостей до приготовленных комнат (спешно надо было выделить еще и отдельные покои для всех приехавших девиц), потом все двинулись к столам…   
Бильбо чувствовал себя в этой толпе неприкаянно и неловко, без конца думая о том, как Торину вздумается его представить в ответ и опасаясь, что Фродо наверняка испугается такого скопления народа и непременно раскапризничается.  
Но то ли Даина кто предупредил, что он просто слегка (по гномьим меркам слегка, разумеется, потому что ребра жалобно хрустнули) приобнял Бильбо:  
\- Ну, здравствуй, герой битвы, жив-здоров? – и обернулся к хоббитенку:  
\- Хорош, вылитый Торин, только еще помельче и покудрявей, зато наверняка и шкодник такой же. Там мои девицы тебе кое-каких подарков насобирали, в красном тюке все должно быть…  
Переодетые из своих лат в платья, дочери Даина Железностопа оказались очень даже пригожими. Красотой, сколько Даин ни хвастался, все-таки они удались не в него, а в мать, разве что рыжие и ни разу не худые оказались все три; а крупнота эльфийки объяснилась просто – когда она оставила свои шубки и теплый плащ, то стало видно, что жена Даина на сносях.  
\- Что мне, дома сидеть было? Успею еще в этот год, насижусь! И доченек одних не отпущу – так, на всякий случай…  
Доченьки Даина, вполне уже взрослые, умело притворялись скромницами за общим столом, но глазами постреливали по сторонам; разве только та, которая «Хадвен, старшенькая», наверняка мечтала сбежать на другой край стола, где и разговоры шли уже куда проще и точно повеселее. Впрочем, кубок за кубком весело уже было всем - и тем, кто отдохнули и отогрелись с дороги, и тем, кто ждали и дождались своих гостей – и вот уже голоса сливаются в общий праздничный гул под высокими сводами, разрумянившаяся Дис пытается на пальцах объяснить жене Даина какую-то мудреную схему вышивки, а Фродо, натужно сопя, тащит Торину чехол с маленькой арфой – значит, сейчас и песни начнутся с плясками…   
Леголасу от того веселья досталось совсем немного – он вернулся с Змеиной Горки ближе к ночи. А точнее – к полуночи. Забрал сонно вякнувшего мелкого от кормилицы, а пока шел к себе – тот успел и проснуться, и разгуляться, да и дел своих младенческих наделать так, что сквозь пеленки попало и на одежду взрослого. Хорошо попало и метко – стыдно сказать, будто сам обмочился. Пришлось швыряться в охапке свежего неразобранного белья, чтоб понять: собственные штаны так и остались сохнуть на террасе, а по дороге на террасу Флинн так и норовил вывернуться из своего свертка… Так что, едва ли не столкнувшись на террасе с кем-то, вышедшим покурить, эльф даже не очень понял, кто именно здесь был, а поняв – так и не нашелся, что сказать, кроме как попытаться прикрыть мокрое пятно на нижних штанах снятыми с веревки вещами и на всякий случай предупредить:  
\- Это не я!  
\- Точно, - молвила прекрасная дева, укрывшая плечи простым плащом поверх дорогого платья. – Совсем непохож. Я почему-то знала, что встречу тебя здесь, остроухий.  
Она была красавицей, самой настоящей, не чета всем, виденным прежде – даже Тауриэль, которую Леголас вроде бы любил когда-то, напоминала лишь рыжиной.   
Флинн снова зашвырялся и заскрипел, и гномья дева, так мало похожая на всех, виденных Леголасом прежде, бодро скомандовала:  
\- Давай-ка! – и забрала ребенка из его рук. - Идти-то куда?  
\- Ты иди вперед, я скажу.  
\- Ох, мало я бесштанных видела…  
Вот ведь бесстыдница! Хотя и вправду оглядываться не стала - и пока дошли до комнат, и, покуда Леголас поспешно натягивал на себя еще влажноватое и очень холодное после сушки на улице, то ловко, как куклу, перепеленала эльфенка.  
\- Тяжело с одной рукой-то? Где его мать?  
\- Умерла.  
\- Не знала, что ты вдовец, Листок.  
\- Я не… Ох, Хад, Хадвен, зачем вам тут возиться!   
\- У меня три младших сестры, должна же когда-то была мне пригодиться возня с ними! И согрей молока, если можно: мальчишка, похоже, опять голодный.  
Она была ослепительная красавица по чьим угодно меркам. С тяжелыми косами, с кожей розовой и гладкой, словно мякоть спелого южного фрукта, ласковой улыбкой и смешливым прищуром чудесных темных глаз, румяная и круглая, как яблоко, и такая же юная и свежая… Ей бы под ноги дорогой плащ бросить, чтоб ступать по камням было мягче, ей бы в тяжелой золотой чаше подать столетнего вина – а вместо этого Леголас опрокинул нечаянно прямо на подол прекрасной деве корзинку с грязными детскими тряпками, пока искал чистую посудину под принесенное из ледника молоко. Подать бы с вежливым поклоном ей самых изысканных сладостей – а вместо этого сама прекрасная Хадвен, услышав, что эльф всего час как вернулся и потому-то обошелся пока без ужина, принесла из кухни жаркого и каких-то невероятно вкусных пирожков. Хотя, окажись те пирожки хоть с волчьей ягодой, Леголас бы точно не заметил…  
А потом, когда остался таки один, то вместо чтобы спать, эльф снова выбрался на террасу. Ночь была хмурая и совсем беззвездная. Леголас потер лицо полными пригоршнями влажного снега, но ни щеки гореть не перестали, ни настроение творить глупости никуда не пропало. Говорят, на Овечье Солнце зима начинает уступать свои права приближающейся весне – так вот, не врут ни разу.  
***  
Праздничная готовка – праздничной готовкой, но как не найти было места и другим любимым забавам! Дис и Лилталоссе склеили несколько листов старой бумаги в один, чтоб на получившемся большом квадрате рисовать хитрый узор для ткани. Тауриэль тоже позвали – к рукодельям она относилась с прохладцей, но рисовать умела и любила. Она вообще была тогда и злой, и неприкаянной – Кили в ночь ушел на Верхнюю высоту, а Двалин, когда просто сунулась на площадку к махавшимся там доросткам, цыкнул на нее, как на совсем соплю:  
\- Гуляй отсюда, душа моя, и в ближний год даже носа не показывай!  
Непонятно, что задело сильнее, этот снисходительный тон или сам факт того, что гном вообще сунул нос не в своё дело. И ожидаемая злость на Кили: вот брякни этому болвану, про то, что только еще может быть, а он мало что разорался (за это и получил, а отдельно - за то, что вообще поднял крик) - и готово, вся Гора уже в курсе, что жена младшего принца наконец затяжелела.  
А в женской компании Тауриэль ощущала себя все-таки на редкость неуютно. То ли дело жена Даина - вот ей-то все здесь было ровно как дома. Хорошо, уютно, весело - как старые подруги вместе с Дис что-то колдовали за ткацким станком, негромко переговариваясь и вполголоса звонко смеясь... Можно уже начинать тосковать от одиночества и обиды - но заметили, усадили рядом, не обращая внимания на вежливый отказ и попытку отговориться делами.  
\- Нитки мотать и резать нельзя, примета плохая, - предупредила матушка Дис. – Судьбу спутаешь! Но готовыми-то пользоваться можно!   
\- Заранее тоже шить не велят, но и потом некогда будет! - скомандовала Лит. - В любом случае, киснуть без дела не след. Оттого и дитя может плаксивым да невесёлым уродиться!  
Сережки - тяжелые гномьи сережки в острых ушах - согласно звякнули. У неё вообще много было украшений на руках и шее, будто всю жизнь свою прожила в горных пещерах, и все это жена Даина носила с абсолютно эльфийским изяществом. Будто так оно и полагается, и косы у неё были заплетены по всем правилам - и теперь-то, вблизи, стало понятно, что не серебряными шнурами завязаны, а целыми прядями растёт самая настоящая седина!  
\- Маленькая месть от вечности за потраченное бессмертие! - белозубо усмехнулась Лит. - А ты чего, душа моя, с косами так сурово?  
Этот вопрос задавался Тауриэль чаще других, оттого ответ был уже заранее заготовлен самый простой и почти грубый:  
\- Психанула, когда поругались - вот и отхватила! Вместе со всеми заколками.  
\- Что уж ты, девочка...   
\- Не устала? Прилечь, может, хочешь? Или есть?  
\- Есть - точно нет! И лежать не хочу. Мне бы на озеро выбраться или по лесу побегать... А то этот га... голубь сизокрылый без меня теперь приключается...  
Тауриэль вздохнула, будто ныряя с высокого берега в темную воду:  
\- Страшно мне...  
\- Но не жалеешь ведь?  
\- Ни разу.  
\- Ну и ладно - это дар, а за дар расплачиваться не принято.  
\- Да я не про это! Я боюсь, не справлюсь... Кили вон один теперь уходит. А единственный детеныш, которого я видела близко и держала в руках, был Фродо - если не считать бельчат и лосенка в Лесу.  
Дис и Лит принялись вдруг смеяться, будто ничего веселее в жизни не слышали, а следом за ними начала смеяться Тауриэль - буквально до слез, а вместе с этими слезами будто ушли из неё тоска и тревожность, томившие душу ещё с Дуринова дня. И стало все на свои места - серый неприглядный день где-то за высокими окнами, несколько дней до праздника, клубки ниток и мотки ткани по всем поверхностям в мастерской Дис. Уют, дом.  
\- А на самом деле, дурацкая она примета, что ничего заранее нельзя! Вон тут у меня уже давно раскроенные рубашки лежали... Так, на всякий случай...  
И Кили, кажется, почти не удивился, когда нашёл свою эльфийку в компании не лука метательных ножей, а с завидным упорством шьющую кукольного размера одежду. Получалось у неё пока не очень, стежки ложились кривовато, но с каждым разом все лучше и лучше. Эльфы – они ведь иногда поупрямее иных гномов будут.   
А вот чего Кили не ожидал, так что именно теперь его накроет осознанием всего случившегося. Она ж как была, так и осталась худая пока что, сплошные косточки и веснушки, разве что грудь вроде слегка выросла. Рубашка Кили на эльфийке как раньше висела – так и оставалась висеть, бесстыже сползая с плеча, раннее солнце добавило еще больше золота в куцый жеребячий хвост на затылке (с боков-то она отхватить не успела, когда Кили ножик отобрал), теплые чулки с ног сползли до пяток... Словно уголек вспыхнуло жаркое гномье сердце, и даже дышать стало больно:  
\- Любимая моя, жена моя...  
На Овечье Солнце еще месяц зимы впереди вроде бы, но весна уже начинает просыпаться где-то под снегом – так оно и выходит.


	15. Chapter 15

***  
Опять шел снег.  
Торин слышал сквозь дрему, как полурослик осторожно выскользнул из-под теплого одеяла и меховой полости – и будто растворился в тишине комнат. Так, что сон в одну секунду слетел без остатка; так случалось в походах, когда вроде и дозор не твой, и устал за день хуже собаки, а хрустнула ветка под конским копытом или птица какая-то пискнула в ближних кустах – и уже готово, на ногах и с клинком в руке…  
Но Бильбо, разумеется, не исчез. Хотя иногда казалось, что он так умеет - растворяться в воздухе. Просто отошел смотреть в окно, и Торин дошел до окна следом – чтоб обнять, чтоб зарыться лицом в мягкие хоббичьи кудряшки на затылке, вдыхая сладкий теплый запах сладкой выпечки и трубочного зелья. Жил бы эльфийскую тысячу лет – все бы прижимал и тискал бы, такого мягкого и разнеженно-теплого, все надышаться бы не мог на него, сладкого и домашнего…  
\- Этот снег пахнет сыростью, - серьезно заявил хоббит. – Наверняка грядет грандиознейшая оттепель… И хватит уже меня мять со всех краев, будто игрушку!..  
Торин только согласно покивал – он бы сейчас вообще с чем угодно согласился, слушал бы и эльфийские сонеты – а вот руки распускать все равно бы не перестал. И Бильбо, кажется, не столько отмахивался, сколько смеялся:  
\- Да хватит уже, ненасытный!  
С нынешней ночи все, до единого, огни в домашних печах гасились – и жители подгорного королевства шли к кузницам за новым и свежим огнем. Шли женщины, шли девицы – эти принаряжались кто во что горазд, шли следом и все остальные… В этот же вечер в пятом северном туннеле гномы внезапно обнаружили выход в созданный природой широкий подземный зал, но тут перекосило несколько опор – и в итоге Торин, проторчав в туннеле, вернулся к себе сильно за полночь. Молодой огонь в камине и в маленьком ночнике едва теплился, а полурослик, умаявшись на кухне, давным-давно спал.  
Когда-то, как теперь казалось, в совсем незапамятные времена, совсем ребенком он вечно не мог дождаться нового огня – но непременно просыпался от приглушенных шагов:  
\- Мама?  
Ее портретов не сохранилось. Он уже почти не помнил лица, и голос-то вспоминался, будто совсем издали, и помнилось только то самое сладкое ощущение тепла и защищенности, да звяканье браслета с синими сапфирами на теплой руке:  
\- Я здесь, мой хороший…  
А со следующего утра можно было начинать ждать весну.  
А потом – была подраставшая и как-то уж слишком стремительно взрослевшая Дис. Еще по-девчоночьи слишком худенькая, но с тяжелыми в пол косами, серьезным синим взглядом и взрослым голосом:  
\- Торин, не видел мою шаль?  
Тяжелый светильник, доставшиеся от матери заколки в волосах, полагающееся к празднику белое, точно у невесты, платье.  
\- Выросла девчонка-то, а?  
\- Дурак ты, Фрерин! – огрызался Торин, потому что Дис все-таки была еще слишком маленькой – и чтоб тянуть на себе все домашнее хозяйство, и уж, тем более, чтоб лишь смеяться в ответ на туповатые шуточки хромого красильщика Ольфа.  
И теперь будто старый шрам начинал ныть под ребрами: остановись, останься!  
\- А я что, ухожу куда-то? Нет, сейчас-то я Дис обещал помочь, стыдно будет, и так вон проспал…  
Серенький день за окнами был и вправду не по-зимнему теплым: когда Торин вышел покурить, то с козырька над крошечной террасой ему на макушку попало первой в этом году капелью. Он никогда бы, наверно, не обратил внимания, но сейчас действительно почувствовал, что падающий снег пахнет сыростью – еще не весна, но уже ее предчувствие.  
\- Папочка где?  
Фродо был ровно такой же бесшумный и деловитый, как и Бильбо.  
\- Ушел помогать тете Дис и тете Лит на большой кухне.  
\- Умм, что-то есть захотелось…  
А еще Фродо почти ничего не весил, если по гномьим меркам, – так, пушинка, такого к потолку подкинуть никакого труда не составит; и отпинывался тоже с интонациями Бильбо:  
\- Хватит меня подбрасывать, я что – маленький?  
\- Взрослый. Совсем взрослый, - ласково пробормотал Торин в кудрявую ребячью макушку, всей душой замирая от накатившей нежности.  
\- А раз я взрослый, то можно мне рисунок, как у Гимли, да? Тоже на руке, только другой?  
\- Маленький прохиндей!  
А почему бы и нет – скажем, рисунки соком чернильного корня через пару месяцев потихоньку сходят…

Кили не сомневался: на что у Тауриэль не хватит задора, на то достанет упрямства - как с шитьем - но идти наперекор самой себе она не станет. И что тут оставалось – только радоваться всему. Когда она шла в кузницу за свежим огнем – обычно горящие угли приносила матушка Дис, а они предпочитали посвятить праздничное время гораздо более веселым занятиям – а теперь шли сами, переплетя теплые пальцы на ручке тяжелого кованого светильника. И огонь развести потом получилось такой веселый и жаркий!  
Белое – оно больше незамужним девицам пристало носить, но новое платье в подарок Тауриэль матушка Дис сшила тоже очень светлое. Мягкое, широкое, летящее. Кили только порадовался, что, невзирая на суматоху последних дней, успел-таки закончить подарочный убор из мелких цветочков – работа сплошь тонкая и очень мелкая была, но и выглядела по-королевски. Эльфийка, было дело, немного стеснялась этих платьев и украшений, а теперь – шла рядом, улыбалась, и у Кили вся душа замирала от этой улыбки. Когда думал, что, наверно, не так далеко то время, когда и широкая высокая юбка придется по размеру, и без того скользящая эльфийская походка станет совсем плавной… А еще на Овечье Солнце Тау вместе с другими женщинами, не стараясь, как обычно, остаться в стороне, помогала всех оделять свежим сыром и горячим хлебом со сбитым накануне маслом.  
Правда, прежней прыти она все-таки не убавила. Потом, когда помогали выгонять навстречу Овечьему Солнцу домашний скот, то Кили и Тауриэль неплохо покидались мокрым и хорошо лепившимся в комья снегом, а еще повалялись на мокрых и усыпанных сенной трухой осевших сугробах. И эльфийка набила Кили полный капюшон снега и кинула еще и ледышку за шиворот.  
\- Ах, ты, ведьма рыжая!.. – Кили кинулся за ней в погоню, но только чтоб, поймав, целовать:  
\- Хорошая моя, родная моя…

Эльфийский сон легок, словно шелк, и чуток, словно сон дикого зверя. Эльф прекрасно слышал шаги и знал, чьи именно они. Да она и не таилась особо: звякнула защелка на фонаре, весело затрещала растопка в печи, и в ответ на сонное хныканье маленького ласковый голос сказал: «Тише, хороший мой, тише!»  
\- Твой отец меня наверняка убьет.  
\- Но мы же не делаем пока ничего плохого! – отмахнулась Хадвен.  
Леголас давно успел распробовать запретного-сладкого, и наверняка любую другую девицу давно бы уже на плохое уговорил. Даже уговаривать бы не пришлось, просто позвать – и пошла бы любая. Разве что наличие сердитых отцов или мужей могло Леголаса слегка отпугнуть и заставляло таки слегка поумерить эльфийскую прыть. А тут, вот дела, стыдно было даже нечаянно сказать что-то не то, чтоб не оскорбить.  
\- Так то - пока!  
Но Хад лишь рассмеялась:  
\- Эх ты, остроухий! – даром что сама наполовину эльф. Даже интересно, какое потомство получится в итоге у подруги и ее муженька…  
От Хадвен вкусно пахло пекарней и чем-то цветочно-сладким: мимоходом погладила по голове, только рукав светлого платья скользнул у щеки, - и ушла. И будто забрала с собою весь сон начисто: остались сладкая тревога, да и мысль о том, что и отец не одобрит, и Даин наверняка заартачится, но всегда можно будет остаться здесь…  
За окном давно началось серое и сырое утро: не весна еще, но уже ее приближение. Про то, что эльфы владеют какими-то чарами – это, разумеется, вранье, но они отлично научились договариваться с окружающим миром. Почти со всем, потому что пауки и всякие вроде бы разумные – не в счет… Просто раньше оно и не очень получалось, и повода не было, а тут само собой вышло: мокрый снег у высокого пещерного оконца сделался совсем проталым, и там проклюнулось несколько стебельков травы, несколько подснежников и вездесущий ацелас тоже поднял голову. «Все будет, – думал Леголас - и все обязательно будет прекрасно».  
Правда, уже днем, эльф получил от одноглазого Фили прозвище «дурак»:  
\- Тебя ж, можно сказать, напрямик замуж позвали… тьфу, жениться предложили, а ты ни отказаться, ни что еще!..  
Фили вообще очень воодушевился – не иначе от понимания, что самому ему ничего пока не грозит. А Леголас отправился разыскивать Хадвен – дурацкие, конечно, обычаи тут, но… Но вообще-то можно просто позвать посмотреть на разведенный у окна сад…  
***  
Набегавшись накануне – сначала играя с Сорой, потом – прячась от взрослых вроде как троюродных сестер (высоких, громких и все время лезущих тискать и целовать, как куклу или котенка), помогая крутить прялку в мастерской Дис и относя записку от Кили на Северный край, Фродо, разумеется, проспал все на свете. И за огнем не ходил, а Торин столько нарассказывал, мол, сказочно все красиво будет… И Бильбо с утра уже не нашел на месте! Правда, зато подлизался к Торину, чтоб тот разрешил сделать рисунок на руке – и это было хорошо. Ведь, если что, на Торина и свалить все можно потом будет…  
А из кухни отлично пахло! Одуряюще просто тянуло вкусным! Правда, тут уж Фродо нашел мужества и, не выпрашивая ничего, дождался, пока всем дадут праздничного хлеба. Наверно, это так и специально было придумано, чтоб не очень-то портить аппетит к вечернему пиру, но и с голоду до него умереть – вкусный свежий хлеб, свежесбитое масло, круглый сыр, молоко в кружках – а взрослым еще и молочный ликер, который готовила тетя Дис. Досталось всем, даже главному эльфу с наколдованным лицом, хотя он и говорил, что эльфы-то празднуют по-другому…  
Фродо не выдержал и спросил:  
\- А глаз болит, да?  
Эльф опять по-смешному дернулся, но ответил:  
\- Нет, уже нет. Просто не видит.  
\- У Фили тоже совсем не видит. Там вообще даже нет этого глаза никакого, сплошной шрам… А на лице – тоже не болит?  
\- Как ты все это видишь, ребенок-полукровок?  
\- А меня тетя Гала в Ривенделе немного учила… Как говорить молча или как смотреть сквозь колдовство.  
Эльф снова немного дернулся.  
\- А ты лицо чаруешь, чтоб тебя не боялись, как я Фили осенью, или потому что еще не старый и хочешь жениться? Когда Листок женится и от тебя уйдет совсем, то ты останешься совсем один ведь, потому что вдруг они уедут и Флинна тоже увезут с собой, наверно, и только в гости приезжать будут…  
\- Нет, дитя, эльфы находят пару лишь однаж… Что значит – «они»?!  
\- Ну, если целуются – значит, поженятся, а Листок целовался с Хади за сараем сейчас. А вообще противно, я им и сказал, что изо рта в рот – получается микроб. Меня так Элладан и Элрохир говорить научили, когда Эстель и Арвен… Дяденька эльф, а ты куда? А что значит «Я им устрою сейчас Весеннюю полночь!»?..  
Фродо не узнал, что и кому в итоге устроил – потому что убежал на террасу с другими детьми лупить друг друга мокрыми и такими удобными снежками, а когда уже порядком устал – то полез к краю посмотреть на город и озеро. Ни озера, ни города он не увидел и-за падающего снега и потому что высовываться ему не дали. Зато одинокую повозку, катящуюся прямиком к воротам, увидел прекрасно, как и сидящего в ней…  
\- Старик-огневик!  
Но Дис, изловившая Фродо по пути к воротам была непреклонна: с гостями можно увидеться и на пиру, а сейчас – самое время как раз к пиру и умыться, и переодеться в чистое (хотя там всего-то грязи было, что следы завтрака и пролитые еще в школе чернила). Сама Дис давно уже и причесалась, и нарядилась, и звенела на каждом шагу своими сережками и браслетами, и все равно они только-только успели к столам… Сидеть под внимательным взглядом Бильбо и не менее внимательным – Торина оказалось неловко, да еще и Кили свредничать решил:  
\- Не лезь к Тау на колени!  
\- Почему?!  
\- Потому что ты стал уже слишком большой!  
\- А тетя Дис говорит, я исхудал даже!  
\- Иди сюда, мой хороший…  
\- Тебе точно не тяжело будет?  
\- А почему Кили так боится?  
\- Потому что э… Тау, что там у вас врут про капусту или птичек?..  
\- Потому что у меня внутри сидит маленький эльфенок и Кили боится, что ты можешь нечаянно его толкнуть или прижать.  
Главный эльф в это время как раз что-то вкусное пил из своего кубка – этим вкусным и поперхнулся. Неизвестно, что за «Весеннюю полночь» он успел устроить специально для Листка, потому что немного наколдованных подснежников и ацеласов по всем углам – не в счет, они появились раньше; но Листок так и сидел за главным столом рядом с Хади… Страшный и грозный на вид, но на самом деле очень добрый дядька Даин захохотал в ответ так, что чуть не оглушил всех:  
\- Мал да удал, а? И то правильно, давно пора! Может, и наше баб… женское царство еще найдется, кому разбавить!  
\- Ты, кабанчик мой, не спеши… Еще неизвестно, кто и что разбавит! – веселилась Лилталоссе.  
\- И хоть бы подсказала, что ли… хоть бы раз свою эльфийскую чуйку на благо чье-то использовала…  
\- И не подумаю! Они, видишь, все об заклад бьются: кто на этот раз, и он все спрашивает и спрашивает, все приметы, как старая бабка, перебрал…  
\- А вы? – полюбопытствовал Бильбо.  
\- А я сама об заклад билась и ничего не скажу, пусть гадает дальше!  
\- И ставки еще принимаются? Кольцо с рубином на девчонку!  
\- Эй, Торин, брат, ты-то что! И ты туда же?!  
\- А ты в любом случае в проигрыше не будешь! Хочешь, на мальчишку что-нибудь тоже поставлю? Можешь ему мое имя дать, вот!  
\- Принимаю заклад!  
\- А меня тут никто не спросил?  
Теперь смеялись уже почти все. И гномы, и гостившие тут в праздник люди или эльфы, и бородатый, как самые почтенные из гномов, Старик-Огневик, которого все называли просто Гэндальфом…  
Потом, конечно, были и танцы, и звонкая арфа Короля-Под-Горой, и изрядно захмелевший главный эльф, поющий все подряд и неважно, на каком языке.  
\- …случилось? – Бильбо и Гэндальф говорили очень тихо, и кому-то, кроме Фродо, было, наверно, не услышать.  
\- На этот раз – просто соскучился.  
\- Просто?  
\- И дурной сон – снова снилась Битва. Только закончившаяся гораздо хуже.  
\- Торин, да?  
\- И Фили. И Кили, и его жена – правда, ее, медленно умиравшую от тоски, потом убил кто-то из своих же…  
\- Фу, ужас!  
\- Вот и я так подумал – потому и решил наведаться. Иногда сон – это просто сон, Бильбо. Рад видеть тебя и всех в добром здравии!  
\- А Фродо? Что было с ним?  
\- Я видел только Битву – наверно, то, что могло бы быть…  
\- Если бы не было Фродо, да?  
\- Я не знаю, - покачал серой от частой седины головой Старик-Огневик. – В любом случае, устроилось все так хорошо, как только могло, а?..  
Но тут Торин заиграл любимую песню Фродо – и хоббитенок, разумеется, перебрался поближе к гному, чтоб и подслушать, и подпеть:  
Наш дом уснул, но мир не ждёт.  
Зовёт дорога нас вперёд...  
Покуда шлёт лучи звезда…  
Подпел и эльф с наколдованным лицом:  
…До грани ночи, а тогда,  
Уйдёт туман, и исчезнет тень,  
Наступит новый светлый день...  
Все-таки, когда он не говорил свои пафосные речи, а сидел и пел, отбивая такт кубком по столу, был этот главный эльф куда как приятнее.  
Потихоньку пир не то чтоб сам собою утихал, но народ начал немного разбредаться: просто кто-то садился чуть поудобнее, а кто-то и в самом деле устал – например, Лит потихоньку пошла к себе. Наверно, она еще думала, уходить или нет, потому через каждые несколько шагов останавливалась, но когда огромный и рыжий дядя Даин спрашивал, все ли хорошо, то отмахивалась, что чересчур много смеялась весь вечер и что чего-то ему больше не даст... А Фродо решил все-таки пока не уходить – забрался совсем уж на колени к Торину, да так в итоге там и задремал.  
Кили и Тауриэль тоже потихоньку исчезли из-за стола и, не сговариваясь, ушли на главную террасу, которая над воротами. Они, кажется, даже почти не целовались, просто замотались в один плащ, как шесть с лишним лет назад, и говорили, говорили обо всем подряд и смотрели на небо. Кили достал было трубку, но, подумав и так и не раскурив, и убрал – чтоб завидно не было. Оттепель и в самом деле днем была нешуточная, и под ногами было еще сыро, но теперь между облаков кое-где проглянули звезды. Мигал огоньками человеческий город, где-то совсем далеко наверняка были озеро и эльфийский лес, шесть лет назад пробудившийся от своего угрюмого сна и потому – все более чистый и приветливый. И всюду можно успеть побывать! А пока – просто болтать, а скорее уж – гнать обо всем на свете, в том числе и о том, что чаще остается исключительно на уме, например: «Я люблю тебя!»  
Сон, мой милый Фродо, это иногда просто сон.


End file.
